Somewhere over The Rainbow Bluebirds Fly
by ChoCho88
Summary: It hurt. Until it didn’t. The blood red wine had spilt over the top of that dazzling crystal glass and Tetsuya didn’t feel like cleaning up the mess. He wanted to watch it bleed to the floor.
1. Crystal Glass

Hi hi! Forgot to let you guys know a bit about the story.

This has slight A/B/O Dynamics. I'm still learning about this so educate me please lol. Also, there will be music attached to the story each chapter or even scene changes. I'll do my best to have music that is available on YouTube and music apps like Apple Music and Spotify so more can enjoy it. Tetsuya's got long hair because I like it just as much as I like him with his short hair! I have yet to see the Anime in its entirety but have seen a good amount of it. I'll do my best to keep true to the characters and their personalities! This will also contain Violence of several varieties, like past and future sexual assault/abuse, attempted sexual harassment and rape, underage drinking, consumption of alcohol and drugs. Also, hate crimes, gun violence, college shenanigans, extreme jealousy, PTSD, therapy, and blood Type violence. The beginning of the story takes place with everyone in their last year of high school, the rest will be set in college! Happy ending of course! lol I love those:)

Song mood for this First Chapter is

Riviére - Deftones

I believe it fits the introductory theme and the chapter in it's entirety. Also Akashi and Kuroko's emotions. It goes with the visuals as well at least in my head lol

If these don't work you can type it manually or use YouTube:)

———————————————————————

"Dammit Tetsuya open the fucking door!"

Tetsuya fumbled with the doorknob trying to keep the other from entering.

"No!"

He had finally had enough of Hanamiyas 'tough' love. He had snapped after Hanamiya boasted about finally claiming an omega so many wanted. Tetsuya had no say and he lashed out at the thought of HIM sealing his fate to nothing but misery. He had taken so much already. The year of their so called relationship built on lies and pain hit him with striking clarity. He wanted more than this.

~

_"This waiting game is shit! Only reason I wanted you was because everyone seemed to want the hot as fuck Omega cheerleader, so I had to stake my claim first. Of course I made a bet you'd spread your pretty little legs after the first date." Hanamiya had a disgusting look of satisfaction on his face._

_Tetsuya couldn't breathe as tears started to well up in his eyes. He knew after he started going out with him he was fucked, Hanamiya's demeanor had pulled a 180 and ripped the rug from right under him. He was so sweet in the beginning but it was all for a bet and Tetsuya had to tell him self that he wasn't special and never would be._

_"You had to be some saint though, had to actually put in work to get you to think I was a sweet and caring Alpha. HAH! fucking cake."_

_Tetsuya hated himself._

_"Turns out I can't even fuck you since you haven't gone into heat yet. Fucking sad excuse for an Omega...but don't worry, I'll make sure you know what you're good for" Hanamiya smirked evilly._

_Tetsuya was stumbling into a pit of darkness and that truth of being something for pleasure and property somehow hurt the most out of everything Hanamiya had ever done, even the bruises, torment and belittling. Tetsuya was used to the alphas heavy hand, he was used to the slurs he threw in his face and was even used to the ties Hanamiya forced him to sever. All the lies he told his friends and parents and the ones he told himself. He could only take so much. _

_What was worse is that all his friends from Seirin to the Generation of Miracles knew something was going on, they saw the bruises and how much weight Tetsuya had lost. They all tried to help and intervene but Tetsuya wouldn't let them, saying he was fine. He didn't want them to get involved because he knew Hanamiya would hurt them, he'd do something to make Tetsuya understand that no one could save him. So he made them promise not to tell, he made them keep secrets. As much as he hated to force his friends to lie and turn the other way, the thought that it was for there sake eased his heart, if only for a small moment. Because he'd remember their saddened faces and how they would automatically bring up his name, whether it was Koki or Kasamatsu senpai. They all said HIS name. _

_"Tell Akashicchii! Please Tetsucchii! Let him help!" Kise pleaded_

_"I know you made many of us promise to keep these things secret, but Kuroko-San, please see the bigger picture. If not I or the others, tell him, tell Akashi-San. He will help, if only for your sake, he'd smite all that would ail you. Please Kuroko-San." Kasamatsu urged one night when he had found Tetsuya after one of Hanamiya's more severe beatings._

_Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou. He could never know. Especially Akashi Seijuurou, because deep down he knew the disappointment in Akashi Seijuurou's eyes would cut him the deepest, the pain of knowing he let someone who was so important to him down... it killed him. He would be so upset and even if he longed for the red haired Alpha, Tetsuya felt that he would only be a bother. A nuisance. A useless Omega. _

_Trusting Hanamiya Mikoto and believing he was good was one of the biggest mistakes he could have made. It hurt so much. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt._

_It hurt._

_"You'll be mine for life Tetsuya I'll fuck when I want, let my friends fuck you, hell! Even strangers for the right price of course."_

_Until it didn't._

_The blood red wine had spilt over the top of that dazzling crystal glass and Tetsuya didn't feel like cleaning up the mess. He wanted to watch it bleed to the floor._

_Tetsuya stopped his shaking, and looked up into Hanamiyas eyes. How he hated those eyes. Fed up with holding his tongue. He'd probably regret this but deep down he knew he wouldn't. He remembered that crimson hair and the color of gold that made him feel safe. Even if he was a useless omega, he'd go down fighting the way Seijuurou would be proud of._

_"You'll never have me you sick fuck." _

_Then he ran. _

_He ran to the nearest place with a door, swinging it closed, locking it and trying to figure out how he would make it out. 'Not much of a fight but it's how I'll go out that matters, right?'_

~

Hanamiya roared, his anger radiating through the door. "You fucking slut! Just wait till I get in there! I'm gonna fuck you up so bad you're gonna wish you kept your mouth shut!"

A small whimper escaped the Omegas mouth. It was hard to not fear Hanamiya after everything he's done. Hanamiya did not like when an omega defied him especially one he considered his.

A terrible smell filled Tetsuya's nostrils. Hanamiya's scent was seeping through the bottom of the door.

'As if that would work on me' Tetsuya thought.

"_Tetsuyaaaaa_...come on baby, listen to your alpha and open the door." Hanamiya crooned. Turning to the sweet comforting Alpha made Tetsuya gag.

It was disgusting but even so Tetsuya had to bite his tongue from giving the enraged Alpha the response he wanted. The yes Alpha had almost slipped out. He hated how Hanamiya had engrained that into him.

"I said no!" Tetsuya screamed, his tears starting up again.

The alpha wasn't pleased.

"You think I can't get through this door huh!? Fucking watch me!"

Hanamiya became quiet and Tetsuya could practically see the smirk even with a door between them. Soon, he could hear his steps receding down the hall.

This was his chance to get out of this place, it wasn't even Hanamiyas home just one of the many places he and his gang would hang out, torment people and dabble in underground dealings, always dragging him along to keep tabs on him. He let go of the doorknob, realizing how sweaty and red his palms were from the force of gripping it. Looking around the room, he saw a dirty bed, some worn furniture and one window, he became hopeful then remembered that all the windows in this god forsaken place were locked from the outside. The neighborhood he was in wasn't one he wanted to walk around in at night, especially since he was an Omega. He still had his cellphone on him so he could call kagami...he should have listened to Kagami and how right he was about Hanamiya, he should have listened to all of his friends.

Tetsuya pulled out his phone and tried his best to keep his hands from shaking. The glow of the cellphone illuminated the dark room. He couldn't really see the screen either due to his increased crying. The names had become blurred and he couldn't make them out.

"Dammit!" Tetsuya yelled out in frustration.

He felt trapped and the walls closing in around him but he wasn't going to let Hanamiya take any more from him. He pressed whatever number, fingers trembling and hit dial, hoping it was Kagami or Kise even Riko or Koki...someone.

The line began to ring and Tetsuya was losing patience 'someone please answer!' He tried his best to reign in his tears. The line finally connected after what felt like an eternity.

_"Akashi Seijuurou speaking. This is a personal line, so how you have this number is suspicious and I will not hesitate to contact law enforcement to have you punished for harassment."_

Tetsuya internally screamed.

'Why did I have to press his name! and of course he doesn't recognize my number it's been so long since we've spoken...That's my fault...I did that. He didn't reach out either though. I wonder if he was ever concerned for me. It seemed like it at certain moments, maybe that's just me wishing hopelessly?'

Tetsuya cursed himself.

_"If you think I'm one to bluff you are gravely mista-"_

Brought back out of his thoughts, he realized he had yet to even say a single word, so he blurted put a stuttering mess of his name.

"A-Ak-k-ashi-k-k-kun" Tetsuya didn't know why but he broke down and his knees gave out. He collapsed to the dirty floor trying to put words together and control his breathing as more tears left his eyes.

_"Tetsuya?"_

Inwardly Akashi felt his Alpha instincts spike at the sound of Tetsuya's shaky voice. _'__Something is wrong.'_

Akashi wasn't alone, he was actually with all of the GOM. He set his gaze on Shintaro, and the green haired male immediately read the atmosphere as well as the rest of the Generation of Miracles. They all only knew one Tetsuya.

Tetsuya's words started to spew out.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was trying to call Kagami or Kise but I pressed your number on accident a-a-and I didn't want to hide anymore! I don't know what to do!"

Tetsuya was sobbing, yelling out words drowned in tears.

_"Tetsuya. Slow down and breath for me. Tell me what's going on and where you're at right now."_ Akashi put his phone on speaker and set it down on the table in front of him.

The Generation of Miracles were picking up on Akashi's scent and his slight change in mood. They all shifted uncomfortably.

Tetsuya took a deep breath and exhaled shakily.

"I'm not s-sure, he always makes me close my eyes when we c-come here. I just know it's in one of Tokyo's less t-than up to standards neighborhoods."

Akashis scent had slowly been engulfing the room and at this point it was close to suffocating. He was a truly powerful Alpha and not even all of the GOM could withstand him. Akashi Seijuurou was absolute and had perfect control of many things in his life which included his emotions, but Listening to Tetsuya speak of some other male had angered him greatly, he was unsure why.

_"Who?"_ His voice was steady and underneath, was darkness.

He sounded so upset and Tetsuya hated it. He would be even more upset after he knew who. Tetsuya closed his eyes tightly.

"Hanamiya M-Makoto."

Akashi didn't miss the stiffening and pale faces of his former teammates. They knew something and Akashi was going to find out. His scent became even more heavy and he let all of his subordinates know just by simply concentrating it, that they would give him all the information they knew. Akashi would not ask them. He looked over to Shintaro and was given the affirmative that they had pinpointed Kuroko's location when Akashi had wordlessly bid him to trace the call earlier. He said nothing as he gathered his coat, keys, and his cellphone. The others followed without question. He threw himself into a sleek black vehicle with Shintaro entering the passenger seat. Daiki, Ryouta, and Murasakibara gathered in the very roomy backseats.

_"Don't worry Tetsuya, I'm coming to get you."_ The car engine roared to life. His phone automatically connecting to the vehicles wireless system.

"But Akashi-kun doesn't know where I am." Tetsuya sniffled. He could hear a car engine and sunlight bloomed in his chest.

_"You underestimate me Tetsuya, it will not happen again." _Tires screeching could be heard.

"Akashi-kun is mad. You are mad at our friends aren't you?"

Tetsuya was met with silence.

Tetsuya knew Akashi would put the pieces together and come to the conclusion that everyone knew what was going on but him. Akashi does not liked to be kept in the dark. With Akashi Seijuurou everything will eventually come to light.

Akashi was trying his best to not snap, his grip on the steering wheel was deathlike and he didn't feel like reigning in his scent even though Shintaro was practically choking on it some he was closest. He drove faster, faster to where his Tetsuya was. His thoughts became riddled with questions. Hanamiya Makoto was a disgusting monster and he wanted to know why Tetsuya was even near him to begin with. He'd destroy Hanamiya and he'd enjoy it. His friends and everyone who knew what was going on but did nothing to let Akashi know would be punished severely. They all had failed Tetsuya.

_'__Didn't I fail him the most though?'_

Akashi was taken out of his internal questioning and conflict when he heard Tetsuya speak.

"Akashi-Kun?... please don't be upset with our friends, I made everyone swear not to tell you. It's my own fault I'm in this mess. Promise me you won't get too upset with them? Please?"

Akashi didn't want to, how dare their friends keep something like this from him. How dare Tetsuya.

Tetsuya knew Akashi would probably kill their friends, but it wasn't anyone else's fault but his own. Suddenly he could here foot steps and then Hanamiya was at the door once again. 'Please no!'

His grip on the phone tightened.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance to open this door Tetsuya and maybe I won't make you bleed this time."

Tetsuya started to panic, but he had to make sure Akashi promised, even though he was an all powerful alpha and could kill men with a single glance. Even if it was silly, especially in Kuroko's current situation, it was important to him and he knew Akashi Seijuurou took promises seriously. Tetsuya was sort of happy because only he knew that.

"Promise me Akashi-kun _please_? You can be upset with me when I see you so please don't be angry at them." Tetsuyas panic rose and his tears became steady streams. His heart was in so much pain.

Akashi was livid. One couldn't tell by looking at his face but his scent was deadly, Kise and Murasakibara were gagging, Midorima and Aomine were trying to not pass out. He flew down the roads and ended up in one of the many slums of Tokyo. _'__Tetsuya does not belong here.'_

With all the rage going on inside him, he still willed himself to make a promise he didn't want.

_"I promise Tetsuya."_

Tetsuya smiled, a real smile.

"Akashi-kun is so stubborn sometimes."

Loud banging was heard and Tetsuya dropped his phone, it bounced and slid under a small withered chair.

"Shit!" Tetsuya whispered.

"Alright you fucking bitch since you want to do this the hard way I'll give you what you want!"

"Go away you sad excuse for an Alpha!" Tetsuya screamed. He did his best to sound brave and tried to steady his wobbly legs to brace for what was coming.

Suddenly the door flew open, one of the hinges coming undone. Hanamiya looked pissed and was coming at him.

"Think your tough shit now since you can talk back and not be punished for it!" he grabbed Tetsuya by the hair roughly and backhanded him so hard he flew backwards knocking over a few empty beer bottles that were on the bedside table. The sound of breaking glass and pained whimpering filled the room for a few seconds.

Tetsuya fell hard and his body ached. He was so tired. He was so empty.

Akashi and the others heard everything.

Tetsuya tried to get up but felt Hanamiya's hand grip his ankle. He started to hyperventilate when he was being dragged to the middle of the room.

"Hmmm...no more waiting for me it seems, I'll just fuck you now to show you who you belong to, then when you present you'll practically beg for me."

"Let me go you piece of shit! Don't touch me!" Tetsuya squirmed and threw his arms out, kicking his legs, trying his best to get away.

He was punched in the face for that.

"Shut the fuck up! Whores don't get to speak!"

"No! You'll never be my Alpha and I'll never belong to you!"

Hanamiya puched him again, the sound of bone breaking could be heard on the other end of the line. Tetsuya gasped at the influx of pain. He then grabbed Tetsuya by the wrists and pinned him down, using his free hand, he forced Tetsuya to look at him gripping his chin.

Tetsuya spit in his face.

Hanamiya smirked righteously, letting go of Tetsuya's face he snaked his way to the omega's jeans and flicked open its button. Pulling his pants down, he threw them to the side.

No no! Please no!" Tetsuyas was screaming he didn't want this monster to take this from him.

"Sh sh sh sh sh, don't worry babe I promise to make you hurt. This is punishment after all."

Hanamiya then ripped off Tetsuya's underwear so roughly it left red angry marks on the skin. The he proceeded to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, letting them fall slight below his hips. The Alpha pulled himself out, aroused and leaking. Tetsuya tried to pull awaya again.

"No no no no no! S-stop it!"

"Oh no baby, too late to beg. You brought this on yourself."

"No! don't fucking touch me coward!"

Tetsuya was frantic, he wanted Akashi, he said he would find him. 'Seijuurou!? Where are you!?'

He could faintly here Hanamiya chuckle satisfactorily over his own pleas. His heart was in his ears and throat. His vision became filled with black spots. Tetsuya did his best to push Hanamiya off but he was too weak in that moment. Tears mixed with blood from his open wounds on his face traveled down to the floor. He was crying so much and before he could pass out he screamed out a name at the top of his lungs hoping it would manifest that very being to where he was.

"Seijuurou!"

By the time they heard Hanamiya bust through the door, Akashi had already rounded the corner. He was down the street from Tetsuya. He knew what was happening, he felt it in his bones and Tetsuya's screaming threw him into a sort of limbo. Shintaro noticed that one of his eyes started to shift into a striking gold and then he was slamming on the brakes, Shintaro braced his hands on the dash and the three in the back tried to grasp on to something to keep them grounded. Akashi was flying out of the car towards a rundown house. He kicked down the front door and immediately picked up Tetsuya's scent.

_'Vanilla.'_

Then he heard it.

The call of a name. Desperate and filled with pain.

It was his name.

Akashi followed that voice, down a dimly lit hallway. What he came upon seized his entire being.

Hanamiya was hovering over Tetsuya, in between his naked legs. Pants loose and disgusting and sad excuse of an alpha cock on display. He had yet to ruin Tetsuya's pure light. Akashi had made it on time.

Hanamiya stilled, he picked up that he wasn't alone and turned around. To caught up in trying to fuck, he didn't piece together who was in front of him. Big Mistake.

"What the fuck are you do-!!"

Hanamiya didn't get the chance to finish. Akashi flew at him, grabbed him by his neck and dragged him like a rag doll off of Tetsuya. Akashi leisurely walked down the dark hallway to the so called dirty living room, Hanamiya struggling the entire time to break free of his iron grip. The rest of the Generation of Miracles had already entered the house and stopped when they saw Akashi walking down the hallway. They saw Hanamiya being dragged, pants down to his ankles and his prick out. Kise was hiding behind Aomine who was sweating profusely. Midorima was hiding behind his glasses while Murasakibara was hiding his snacks. They were all very frightened. Akashi made it to the center of the living room, met the eyes of his former teammates then threw Hanamiya onto the glass center table covered in beer cans and cigarette butts.

The sound of shattering glass was music to Akashis ears.

The Generation of Miracles looked pleased as well.

Hanamiya was out cold.

Akashi left him there, spared him no glance and made his way back to Tetsuya. The sight before him wounded him in ways he could not explain. Tetsuya covered in bruises both old and new, bloody face and swollen eye. He controlled his inner Alpha and made his way closer to Tetsuya, knelt down and removed his own coat to cover him with it. He proceeded to check his pulse, and swept knowledgeable eyes across his body, making sure his injuries weren't life threatening.

Midorima followed after Akashi. He went to kneel besides Tetsuya so he could check for other "wounds" but was stopped by a warning growl from Akashi.

"Don't touch him." Shintaro flinched and withdrew his hands.

"But I have to-"

"No. I have checked his basic vitals, he is fine for now. You will do a thorough check up once we are back at my home." With that Akashi picked up Tetsuya bridal style, making his way out of the room. Passing by Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara he gave silent orders and the others nodded in understanding. They got to work finding anything that belonged to the Bluenette.

His face met chilled air as he made his way to his car outside and placed Tetsuya in the backseat laying down. He took a moment and gently caressed Tetsuya's face. Akashi's eyes held a sorrowful glint in them _'Forgive me Tetsuya.'_

He turned around and faced the others who had gathered on the sidewalk just outside the house. They all had noticed that one of Akashi's eyes had changed to a familiar gold and shivered.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, You will wait here for authorities to arrive and explain the situation. Ryouta, after that is finished, contact Satsuki and have her report the to Akashi penthouse at the BLUE apartments downtown. Once that is done, Atsushi, you will gather things for Tetsuya such as some of his personal belongings from his home. Daiki, once 5 hours has passed you will alert Tetsuya's friends of Seirin of the situation and no one else unless I deem it necessary. Shintaro, come with me."

With that said Akashi got into the driver's seat and Shintaro filled in on the passenger side. He then sped off to one of his many Homes.

A few silent moments passed.

Kise started crying.

"He's so upset Aominecchii! A-and K-Kurokocchii h-h-he-!"

"Tsk! Let's do what we need to do so we can make sure tetsu is ok." Aomine stated just to keep Kise from crying for an entire hour even though he'd do it anyway.

"Dai-chin I've already called the police and trash-Kun is still unconscious."

Aomine nodded his head and tried to console Kise.

"Shut up Kise, it's not going to help right now."

"Mean Aominecchii!"

Before they could get into an argument Murasakibara interrupted.

"Ne Dai-chin, Ryo-chin? I feel we all should have done something sooner, Aka-chin believes we have let Kuro-chin down a lot. I think so too."

Kise and Daiki stopped there bickering and held there heads down in shame. They believed they did too.


	2. Porcelain Bone

Hola! So I'm iffy about this chapter, most may find it boring and what not I like it and then I don't, but I feel it's necessary for the story since it will be a slow type of build. I've never liked stories where the climax was quickly reached, so yeah, slow build adds to a story's depth. Umm I'm still unsure if Oha-Asa is spelled correctly, and if the chapter is too choppy. I will go back to make changes if I really feel it's needed. Also personalities of the characters I hope I did ok too. Let me know

Song mood for this chapter is Decode by Paramore. It's only on Apple Music sorry Spotify users but it should be on YouTube:)

———————————————————————

Highway lights flitted through the car windows, over the faces of the three as it flew down charcoal paved road. Akashi was entirely focused on getting Tetsuya somewhere he considered safe. His scent had gradually lessened but it still held an air of finely tuned rage, the fearful voice and sight of Tetsuya on the floor with that piece of shit hovering over him was forever seared into his mind. Akashi had looked to the rear view mirror and his jaw tightened at the sight of Tetsuya unconscious. His head had started to become clouded with numerous questions once again. Midorima was very aware of Akashi's state and even though he was an Alpha as well, he knew to focus on not moving. He recalled Oha-Asa saying that being in enclosed spaces would be best avoided, but thankfully he carried his good luck charm for the day, a small glass multicolored flower, said to warn off evil and help in great times of need. He reflexively palmed at the flower in his jean pocket.

So afraid of involuntarily setting off the Alpha, Midorima jumped when his phone vibrated. Clearing his throat to play off his fear, he pulled out his cellphone from his shirt pocket. The glow of the center console screen and outside lights reflected in Midorima's glasses as he unlocked his phone to read the message, he then relayed it to Akashi.

"The others have finished speaking with the authorities, of course, Kuroko's name has been left out and all his belongings that were found there have been gathered before the police did a sweep of the scene. Hanamiya is still unconscious and will be sent to the hospital under watch. Murasakibara has gathered some of Kuroko's personal belongings from his home. His parents are overseas handling several business deals and will be back in two months time. They call twice a day to check on him so, I will leave that part to you. Momoi has already arrived at your place of home and is waiting in the underground parking garage for our arrival. Kagami and Aida have been notified and have yet to contact the rest of Seirin, they were told that you will reach out to them to fully explain the situation. However, they insist that they see Kuroko to make sure he is alright."

A deep rumbling could be heard from Akashi, Midorima shifted his glasses.

"Let them know that they will see me before they see Tetsuya. I am not asking."

"Y-yes." Midorima typed out the message.

Akashi's scent was taking on a menacing aura and Midorima just decided to remain quiet. They were nearing one of Tokyo's innermost city districts away from the dingy slums and pulled off the highway towards more high-end urban streets. Neon lights, tall city buildings, and the bustling population painted the sensual curves of the black vehicle in an array of the cities night life. Soon, they made their way to a quieter, less brightly lit part of the district, closing in on a skyscraper surrounded by several others that dulled in comparison. It was accentuated in lovely blue lights that only added to its pristine state. It looked as if glass had been artistically molded by fragile, yet nimble hands. It stood out due to its looks but also based on who lived there. Only those highest in society called this place home, from government officials to celebrities. Akashi drove to the gate and didn't even need to waive a single form of identification, the security guard had felt his rage before seeing his face and knew who the expensive car belonged to. He tried his best not to hide behind the kiosk box.

"A-a-a-kashi-s-sama welcome home!" The security guard for some odd reason gave a salute. The red haired alpha threw a deathly glare his way, indicating to hurry up and open the gate. The guard yelped then rushed to press the button that allowed access to the garage and bowed. Akashi paid him no mind as he drove in and parked in his reserved spot nearest to the elevator.

A blur of pink flew past both of the Alpha's eyes and then it was suddenly throwing one of the backseat doors open. Akashi moved lightning quick and was out of the car attempting a barrier, and growling aggressively, warning anyone to stay away from the Omega. The pink head of hair stilled and immediately bared their neck in submission to the Alpha.

"Forgive me Akashi-kun, I'm just worried, I didn't m-mean any harm."

Akashi realized who was in front of him and shoved his instinct down to console the female Omega. His gold eye had simmered to a soft glow, almost unnoticeable.

"I apologize Satsuki, I let my instincts overcome me."

Satsuki's teary eyes widened and Midorima almost fell on his face as he was getting off the car. Akashi Seijuurou never apologizes.

Akashi proceeded to remove Tetsuya gently from the backseat, hands soft in their movements as he handled the Omega's body. He cradled him as precious cargo and made his way to the private elevator that led to the Penthouse suite.

"Shintaro, close the door. Satsuki, once we are settled show me all you have gathered."

"Yes Akashi-kun! I went as deep as I could go, I did run into s-some problems...I will explain everything!" Momoi had hid herself behind Midorima, which he didn't like too much, since he was mainly on the receiving end of Akashi's less than pleased glare. _'Troublesome'_

Akashi turned forward, then continued to enter the elevator with the other two tailing behind.

The green haired Alpha internally groaned.

_'More small spaces, today is not a good day'_

Soft jazz music began to fill the silence, Momoi and Midorima felt like dying.

~

The dinging of an elevator reaching its destination rang throughout the empty penthouse.

Akashi exited, quickly leaving his shoes by the door, wasting time was not an option. He carried Tetsuya down a hallway that opened up into a large living room, behind that an open dining area, the sounds of bare feet padding on dark wood floor where the only sounds heard. The size of this place was what one would consider ridiculous, but it was truly stunning. From the living room, dining room and kitchen, windows lined the walls from ceiling to floor. Akashi proceeded straight and headed up a seamless flight of stairs to the secondary level. He then made his way down another hallway, on the left hand side was a wide view of the city skyline thanks to the windows, the right hand side held photos of the Akashi Family that went back decades. Upon reaching the main master bedroom, pushing open the door and entering, Akashi graciously laid Tetsuya on his large plush bed surrounded by several pillows. He took in the sight of his pale skin that highly contrasted against the garnet bedsheets. Sitting down by him, he ran his fingers through the others blue strands, Tetsuya softly turned his head into the caress, sighing in contentment. Akashi stilled for a small moment then continued, his face held only one emotion at that time, tenderness.

He regretfully moves his hand away from the soft skin and begins undressing him, taking care to not jostle him awake or upset his injuries. Akashi only removed his top and averted his eyes away from the Omega's abused skin, calming himself before he went into a blind rage. Earlier, he had seen his legs and hips terribly injured, of course every inch of his body would not be spared by Hanamiya. He walked to his closet and grabbed a short sleeve T-shirt and a pair of underwear that would suffice in covering up Tetsuya as well as making him comfortable.

Akashi did well to respect Tetsuya while dressing him, removing the jacket he placed on him earlier quickly. He gathered his worn clothes in a pile by the bed. Akashi would be sure to burn them later. Tetsuya's small form sort of drowned in the Alphas shirt and It was a pleasing sight to him, he tried not dwell on it too much. He went to a linen closet nearby and brought out a light blanket to cover the other up, then took a few steps back and studied Tetsuya. Questions echoed in his mind.

_'What have you been doing Tetsuya?' _

_'What happened to you?'_

"You still leave me missing a step, even after all this time." Akashi spoke aloud.

He walked back to Tetsuya, and leaned over his body slightly and whispered

"I promise, once you wake, I will be here."

Leaving a small kiss on his forehead he left the room to let Midorima do what was needed.

~

The entire time Akashi was with Kuroko, Momoi and Midorima had stumbled out of the elevator trying to breathe in oxygen, for being in an enclosed space with the Akashi Seijuurou was stifling.

"Mido-kun I don't think I've ever seen Akashi-kun so _terrifying_."

"You forget already Momoi-san, don't you remember just last Christmas, the formal Akashi held at one of his parent's companies HQ's. Kise thought it would be hilarious if he told every available Omega that Akashi secretly wanted to be kissed under the mistletoe. Kise was bedridden for a week due to a sudden stomach flu."

"You mean he purposefully made Kise-kun sick?!"

"Of course not! Or possibly? Akashi was just so frighteningly upset that he gave one look to Kise and he collapsed. He was so affected that it threw of his immune system."

"That is really scary, but this is a little different. I think this is the first time I've felt something really dangerous from Akashi-kun and all because of Tetsu-kun. It's so Romantic Mido-kun!"

Midorima scoffed at Momoi's squealing.

"Shintaro. Satsuki."

The other two stopped and turned to find Akashi at the top of the stairs, glow of the city lights illuminating him from behind, giving him a godly look.

"Tend to Tetsuya, any medical equipment you need will be in the closet by the kitchen. If you need me or once you're finished, I'll be in my office. The others should be here soon. Satsuki take your time helping, then report to me what you have found." Akashi then turned and made his way down an opposite hallway.

Midorima found that all the latest models of medical equipment were available. _'Of course he's got everything' _ he mentally rolled his eyes. He grabbed a simple heart monitor and IV stand along with a few bags of dehydration solution. He instructed Momoi to grab several bandages, gauze and medicated cream. They carried everything up the stairs and down towards where Kuroko was.

Momoi pushed open the deep mahogany door and took in the sight of Akashi's glorious bedroom that had those same floor to ceiling windows. She turned to her right and saw Tetsuya drowning in a t shirt and lovingly laid in a large king sized bed. She looked closer and saw such a pained expression on her friend's face and started to cry.

"Mido-k-kun we did this, didn't we? We always let Tetsu-kun push us away from his problems. We didn't even put up a fight to help him." She helplessly wiped at her nonstop tears as midorima settled the equipment down.

Midorima stood beside Momoi and looked at Tetsuya in silence. His face was stern, hands clenched at his sides and his scent became a bit more noticeable. The pink haired Omega caught on to the change and turned to look up at him. She smiled_ 'mido-kun is probably the most controlled with his emotions, besides Akashi-kun but he can get upset too.'_

"Kuroko-kun is important to many people and I've seen the way Akashi looked at him in middle school, how they looked at each other. They're both very smart but they've been so stupid...they've both kept things from each other, especially their feelings. I know we've really let him down too, and I want to make things better like they used to be."

Midorima had a faint blush covering the tips of his ear.

"Awwww Mido-kun is so soft!"

Momoi jumped up and grabbed midorimas cheeks in adoration. A pained whimpering stopped their moment.

"Let's get to helping him the only way we can in this moment, undress Tetsuya but leave the covers on his bottom half, once we finished with his upper body, I'll move on towards the bottom area. You'll have to leave the room for that Momoi-san."

"No problem Mido-kun, you're the med student out of all of us. Even if we have yet to start college. You're practically at your father's hospital shadowing all the time."

"We start university in 4 months."

"I know. I can't wait to start cheering at college. And I'll be with Tetsu-kun on the same team now." Momoi said softly.

Midorima just cleared his throat.

"Ok, prep some bandages, and place the heart monitor on the right side of the bed and the IV stand on the opposite side. I'll handle administering his fluids and connecting him to the heart monitor."

Momoi had already removed the large shirt and began setting out several sized bandages and medicated ointment. She grit back tears as she took in several of Tetsuya's wounds more closely, from bruises to scars and to the more severe ones on his face. A busted lip, bloody nose and gashes on his cheeks. She started to cry again, her light sniffling caught Midorima's attention, so he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get kuroko more comfortable."

Momoi nodded her head and they both set to covering the omega's wounds on his upper half, the ones on his face had to be heavily dressed and the open skin on his cheeks needed stitches. Once that was done Midorima administered an IV to rehydrate and provide necessary vitamins. He then connected him to the heart monitor. The steady beep of Kuroko's heart beat filled the room. Midorima then looked to Momoi silently letting her know to leave the room, this part would be more difficult to handle, especially for her.

The sound of a heavy door closing was heard and Midorima donned some medical gloves and slowly removed the covers from Tetsuya completely. He then removed his underwear, the wounds were just as bad as the others, the imprint of several handprints marred Tetsuya's legs and inner thighs, all of it made the green haired Alpha rumble a low displeased growl.

_'I hope you'll forgive me Kuroko. You deserve better.'_

He continued to dress his wounds, and stopped to take a minute to himself. Now he wasn't sure but based off what he heard on the phone, Tetsuya was almost raped. He decided to check him thoroughly to make sure there was no damage. He had to force himself several times to keep a steady head, it was all so overwhelming and he had to stop many times just to even his breathing. With slightly unstable hands Midorima continued to inspected his more private areas, he only found slight reddening but no signs of penetration, so he placed some healing cream around the area then redressed Tetsuya. He pulled off his gloves as he let out a tiresome sigh, and put away all his materials. He seemed more tired than he had in a while.

As he listened to the heart monitor, He pulled out a small trinket from his pocket, it was the dainty multicolored flower made of glass. The greens haired Alpha placed it on a pillow beside Tetsuya and gently removed a strand of hair away from his face. Pulling his hand away he made for the door and closed it behind him.

~

"Akashi-kun everything I've gathered were all from legitimate sources, and I've found that Tetsuya has-"

Akashi through her a glare and Momoi let out a small yelp.

"H-Had been dating Hanamiya for a little over a year. Right around the time they had just started dating it seems that was when the abuse began. He had wanted Tetsuya because of a bet that he could easily...ummm...bed him and prove to the school he could have anyone he wanted. But then I found out from witnesses that Hanamiya has actually had his sights on Tetsuya since he was a freshman, which is odd. I dug deeper on him and found that Hanamiya is a real piece of work, I mean we've met him a few times on the court so it's not news. However, his record shows how disgusting he really is. Several counts of theft and dealing narcotics and even a few where prostitution was involved. The record details that he would force unmated Omegas to sell themselves for profit. Of course he'd be found and arrested but suddenly he be set free on bail miraculously every time. Unfortunately, I couldn't find who kept bailing him out and if he is involved in something bigger, I couldn't trace anything more. The deeper I went, the less access I had and several files were encrypted."

Momoi finished her report of Hanamiya as Akashi looked over the several sheets of paper with that same information. He leaned back in his large office chair then turned to the large windows that overlooked the city, wondering what Hanamiyas true motive was. He was waiting for Tetsuya to go into his first heat in order to take him. The only problem with taking an Omega before they'd gone into heat was that once it was done, their scent would be tainted and Alphas would be less inclined to mate them. Why would he wait? If He wanted to prove this bet he would have done the deed early on not matter what happened to Tetsuya. Something was off, tonight he obviously would have based on his reaction, he didn't care to wait anymore. It seems he was only going to do it to hurt Tetsuya.

He was waiting for a reason. He was watching for a reason. Everyone knew each omega had a unique scent but only a few had a truly amazing scent, so amazing it would drive Alphas, Betas and even Omegas into a manic craze. A few years back, the selling of Omegas who had yet to go into heat were high. Omegas who had not gone into heat were said to have the sweetest of smells, truly enticing, if you were unique it would be even more so. This brought great profit and it flourished in the underground until it was put to an end by Tokyo's Elite Police Force. Of course there were die hard scum who didn't like losing money. It wouldn't be a surprise if it never fully stopped.

Just then, he he saw on his desk monitors, the rest of the Generation of Miracles arriving.

"We'll continue this tomorrow. Let's get the others."

Akashi stood from his elegant desk and made for the door, Momoi followed behind. They made their way to the head of the stairs and saw Kise and Aomine argueing about who would get to see Tetsuya first and Murasakibara not eating his snacks.

"Atsushi."

Murasakibara looked up and his eyes were lifeless, he seemed so sad. The fact he wasn't eating was worrisome.

"Aka-chin can I go be with Kuro-chin?"

Akashi kept even eye contact with him.

"No."

Even if Murasakibara was considered the baby out all of them, Akashi was still filled with great disappointment. He would not be easy on him.

"All of you, along with those in Seirin and whoever else involved will answer to me. I have many questions that will be answered fully and honestly. Until then, no one can see Tetsuya besides Shintaro." Momoi had looked away defeated and Midorima had joined up right then.

"B-but Akashicchii!"

"Oi! We have a right to at least see him!"

Aomine and Kise were obviously upset, Murasakibara had held his head down since given the no by Akashi and wasn't bothering to put up much of a fight against him. Momoi and Midorima stayed silent as well. Akashi was growing annoyed with the blonde Omega and dark skinned Alpha, there complaints only grated on his very thin patience.

"Both of you, silence."

The two continued anyway.

"I want to make sure he's okay! Let us please!"

"Yeah that's fucked of you to keep us from him!"

"I. Said. Enough." Akashi was at the peak of losing his patience. So close to toppling over, but he held it back as much as he could. He had promised Tetsuya.

Finally, the two stopped, wary that Akashi was close to forcing them to submit, they held their heads hung in defeat. The red haired Alpha calmed and decided to move forward.

"Daiki, what of Seirin and Hanamiya?"

The name of the alpha left Akashi's mouth full of disdain.

Aomine avoided making eye contact and relayed what specifically went down.

"The police had said he needed treatment before being charged with anything, which is bullshit, they would be unable to mirandize him since he was unconscious. Once he came to, he would be charged with assault, attempted rape and possession of drugs, to be more specific it was the manufacturing and distribution of cocaine. Turns out the fucker had pounds of it in another room locked away."

Kise chimed in next quietly.

"Yeah there was so much of it, and even the police were shocked, a drug bust that big is rare."

"And when we texted Midorimacchii earlier, only Tetsucchi's cheer captain/basketball coach and Kagamicchi, Seirin's ace, were the only ones who new but now all of Serin's basketball team and cheer team know and those who are friends with him from other schools"

"They all wanna see tetsu...but we told them you are in charge of who gets to do what with him."

Akashi took in what the two had said about Hanamiya and him being sent to the hospital, he'd have to be sure to send someone to keep watch on who his visitors were. That would be one part of figuring out this whole mess. He then moved on to those who were wanting to see Tetsuya. He'd let them come but he'd be damned if he let any of them see the Omega after there lack of honesty and ability to intervene no matter what Tetsuya said. They did not try hard enough, they were utter disappointments as friends to Tetsuya. He'd be sure to let them know how he felt about it all.

"Let Seirin know to be here in two days at 5:00 pm, as well as those closest to him. Today's is Thursday and we have no class Friday or the following Monday. They can complain all they like about demanding to see him now, but it will get them no where."

Akashi then turned on his heel and looked to Midorima to follow him up to his office.

"Can we really not see Tetsucchii, Akashicchii?"

Kise was silently crying. He felt so upset over all that happened and knew they were all being punished for it.

Akashi turned and looked to all of the Generation of Miracles. They looked stricken with grief. _'Good'_

"No and I won't hesitate to throw you out if you try going against me. Your tears will not change my mind. Once I am done with Shintaro, you may all stay or leave."

With that he continued up the stairs leaving a bawling Kise and an upset Aomine, Murasakibara just slumped to the floor, sprawled out and did nothing but stare out the windows. Momoi sat by him hugging her knees, a look of sorrow on her face

"Aominecchi! He's not being fair!"

"And what the fuck do you want me to do about it Ryota!? You're not the only one fucking pissed about all this!"

"How would I know! You're like a cardboard box with your emotions! You Asshole!"

"Fuck you Kise!"

"I hate you!"

Kise just started crying more and left the living room to lock himself up in a spare bedroom. Aomine had only added to his pain.

"Fuck!"

Aomine pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Dai-chin that was not very nice."

"Yeah, fucking I know that."

Aomine just slumped to the floor alongside Murasakibara. He was berating himself even more for making Kise cry like that.

_'I'm a fucking piece of shit. I don't deserve him.'_


	3. Shadow Blue

Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update but it was finals season and my fellow college students know it gets a little crazy. So here's the next chapter! I really hope it's connecting smoothly to the previous chapter and same for the plot it's hella hard lol. Now we're getting into the minds of our other characters a bit more.

Also not sure if every single person will be in this story if they are they will have very small parts. There is just so many characters in the anime.

Song mood for this chapter

Eyes on Fire - Blue foundation. This song fits the atmosphere of this chapter perfectly to me. It's got an eerie feel and sadness. The vocals add to it so well

———————————————————————

"Tell me."

Shintaro stood uncomfortably in the middle of Akashi's study, even he was scared to word Kuroko's injuries in detail. Akashi had only seen pieces but not so in depth as he had. It was going to be hard to voice.

"Shintaro."

Akashi's tone was stony.

Midorima closed his eyes then opened them slowly.

"As you know by what you saw and we all heard, he was almost...and by the looks of him, he was beaten badly before that. Several lacerations to his cheeks, he was hit hard enough for the skin to open. The proper stitches have been placed and bandaged. I checked his nose and it's amazingly not broken or fractured, just a slight sprain. You won't even be able to tell once he's fully healed. He has bruises forming already and there are older wounds on the rest of his body, some are a few days old and are just starting to fade. There are more on his arms and legs, I'm not sure how or what was used to put them there. No signs of past broken bones but I'll need to get him to a hospital for X-rays to be sure. If it's something he wants to do then I could easily make arrangements for it."

Midorima heaved a sigh and adjusted his glasses, it was so much easier to talk about these things when you didn't know the person. He continued on to the more sensitive part.

"There were no signs of forced penetration, no bleeding, just slight reddening. We have to remember that Kuroko has been with this man for a while and something may have happened before."

"No, nothing has happened."

"How can you possib-"

"His scent has yet to change Shintaro, you're almost as smart as I, I'm sure you can piece it together. Even if he hasn't fully presented and he was...there would have been a change to his scent, the the scent of another, and there is not. That's proof he has been untouched."

"ok umm...that is true, I'm sorry for insinuating something else."

Midorima was processing a lot all at once and the fact that his friend was in this type of situation meant he wasn't fully aware of what he'd usually be aware of.

"It's fine, just continue."

The green haired Alpha cleared his throat.

"Another major immediate problem is his mental state. Kuroko was obviously afraid of Hanamiya, he wouldn't leave no matter how bad the situation. His mental healing will be the hardest."

The red haired Alpha was digging his fingernails into his palms to ground himself. He hated the entire conversation. Why had things played out this way? Maybe if he had never pulled himself away, Tetsuya would have never been thrown into this mess. Even if he wasn't around, the omega's friends and former teammates, people he believed in should have done more. They had only plummeted in his eyes. Akashi did not want them here, he wanted them gone. He kept his gaze away from the green haired Alpha as he spoke in response.

"I will help him when the mental battle comes, we will take slow steps when he wakes."

Akashi then looked to Midorima.

"When will he wake?"

"Due to the heavy mental trauma, his mind shut off as a way to protect himself. He is currently in a coma like state and will not wake up for a while. I estimate a week or more."

"Alright, you can go downstairs with the others. Be ready in the morning, we will be busy."

Midorima obeyed and turned to leave, but stopped himself.

"I know your emotions are high, mine are too...but I need you to keep a level head for Kuroko's sake. I know you have lost much trust in all of us but know that you can count on us to at least make up for it."

Akashi remained silent but knew his closest friend was right. Midorima took his silence as an answer and left downstairs to the others.

~

Momoi had eventually shifted from her sitting position and was now laying her head on Murasakibara's chest teary eyed. Aomine was still sprawled on the floor next to them both staring at the night sky. That's how Midorima found them.

"You should go apologize to Kise, we both know he didn't deserve that Aomine."

"I fuck'n know that glasses."

"Then why are you still here, pitying yourself?"

Aomine threw him a glare at that.

"He's right Dai-kun you should be apologizing." Momoi agreed

"Ok Ok I'm going dammit!"

Aomine raised himself quickly off the ground and looked to the other three, questions in his eyes. Midorima just rolled his eyes and Momoi smiled softly.

"Just mean what you say Dai-kun, and say you're sorry!" She pointed sharply at the dark skinned Alpha.

"Ok I got it...uum thanks guys."

They all watched Aomine make his way down a dark hallway to another part of Akashi's penthouse. Murasakibara spoke after Aomine was out of sight.

"He feels really bad guys, he loves Kise-chin a lot."

"Yeah well they're both so emotional sometimes and that makes them even more troublesome."

Murasakibara looked to the green haired alpha.

"How is kuro-chin? I really want to know..."

"He is ok... or at least he will be."

He made his way closer and lay on the other side of Momoi.

"Yeah...Kuro-chin is stubborn and strong... he'll be ok."

~

Aomine had finally found the room Kise was in and had been standing there, head against the door listening to Kise cry for 5 minutes. It was torture but Aomine felt he deserved it. Breathing in deeply he picked his head up and placed a hand to the doorknob. Finding it unlocked, he opened the door and saw that Kise was laying on a large bed back towards him, he closed the door and slowly made his way to the bed and crawled towards the blonde. Kise felt the bed dip but made no move to turn his head, he knew who it was. He soon felt strong arms wrap around him and a warm cheek press against his own tear stained one. Aomine held him close and relished in his mate beside him. He put his pride aside.

"R-Ryouta, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole just like you said and you didn't deserve to be spoken to like that... especially from your own Alpha. I'm supposed to give you comfort...and reassurance, not disrespect...Please Ryouta, f-forgive me?"

His voice cracked on a few of his words, but he meant every one. Kise sniffled a little more and even though he was hurting he understood that everyone was a little crazy with all the things going on with Kuroko. He loved the Alpha holding him so much and decided he was a bit mean too.

"I'm sorry too Daiki. I was being too much."

"No, you were right to react the way you did."

"Look, we both reacted badly and our emotions are both normal, we love Kurokocchi so much and we're hurting because of our mistakes that almost got him r-raped." Kise started to cry a little harder.

"Shh shh it's ok, we know, we all know but right now just breath for me babe."

Kise calmed a bit

"We're both sorry, ok?"

Kise just nodded and took comfort in his Alpha. Soon, even breathing was heard from both.

"It's beautiful, the city at night, all the glowing lights?"

Aomine looked to the large windows.

"Yeah, they are but...I think what I have here in my arms is gorgeous."

"Daikicchi! Stop flattering me, you're gonna make me want to kis-!

Aomine suddenly turned Kise's face towards him and kissed him lovingly. Kise was caught off guard but slowly relaxed into his mate. The kiss was comforting and made him feel warm inside. The blonde slowly moved his body so he was facing Aomine, it was slow and full of love, there was no rush to go further, no need to at that moment. They fell into each other, let themselves soften their worries and allowed each other's scents to cushion them. Kise pulled away and looked up to the Alpha with brightness in his eyes, Aomine returned that same light.

"Aominecchii... I know you said to be calm with everything but...but I can't hold it in. Kuroko...kurokocchii h-he's in another room hooked up to an IV because of us. A fucking Heart monitor! It's no different then him being in a god damn Hospital room! He's...th-that way because we let him have his way! And the way h-h-he screamed! Daiki he was so scared! Why would he stay?! Why would he not let us help the way we wanted?! Why didn't _we_ push it?!" Kise started to bawl half way through and smothered himself in Aomines chest.

"I know...I k-know." Aomine was holding back his tears, listening to his lover cry and remembering the sounds Kuroko had made. They would haunt him forever. He held Kise and only allowed himself to shed a few tears. He stared out the windows and grasped onto Kise tighter, and promised himself that he'd protect kuroko and everyone he cared for better. He'd make sure he'd have a hand in Hanamiya's downfall.

~

Akashi sat in his office for what seemed like hours but was just only under one. He thought of all that had unfolded and constantly cursed himself. He felt so much and so little at the same time, with Kuroko in his own bedroom, in the state he was in, it was **overwhelming**. Even the great Akashi Seijuurou, accomplished son, star student and genius athlete, was just as human as everyone else. Akashi couldn't let himself slow down though, he had things to do, secrets to unravel. He went through everything that needed to be done, and planned out his steps mentally. He checked the time and saw it was past 2 in the morning, he'd have to call Tetsuya's parents a bit later and make up some lie. He then remembered that Hanamiya was in the hospital so he drew his cell from the top of his desk and dialed a number he hadn't used in awhile. A few moments of ringing and the line connected.

"Detective."

"_What do you want now kid? It's been ages since we last spoke and now you call me with orders. So spoiled." _

Akashi internally groaned.

'So brash, just like his son.'

"I need you to round up a few men for me and send them to Tokyo Main Hospital to keep watch on a certain _patient_. I'm sure you were there at the arrest a few hours ago since you specialize in narcotics and trafficking and know a bit of what went down."

_"You know I am as old as your father, may his soul Rest In Peace. Be more respectful brat, but yes I was there, I knew from the moment I saw your friend's something happened. I had to hold myself back from losing composure, after they told me Kuroko was involved. I almost called his parents until your friends promised you would handle everything. I was waiting for you to call like I knew you would, but I'll send some of my best men on the team. He is like another son to me, I'll make sure he is taken care of in every way I can. Does my son at least know of what exactly happened?"_

"Yes, your son has already been informed as well as others."

_"Try to be easy on everyone, I don't know the whole story but remember they are Kuroko's friends too."_

Akashi rolled his eyes.

'Old man is too soft sometimes.'

"I'm sure you'd be just as upset as I am if your son and so called friends kept important things from you, in fact, I only found out tonight what was going on. I have every right to be angry."

Akashi's voice became a little darker.

"_What are you talking about? Are you saying this isn't the first time Kuroko has been in a dangerous situation?"_

_"_I'll let your son tell you about his disappointing actions."

The words were spit from his mouth like they held a disgusting taste.

"_Now hold up, I'll handle my son...I'll see him soon enough." _

"I'll end up seeing your son first. I will handle him and everyone else I consider major let downs. You can have him after."

The other just sighed heavily and relented.

_"Fine but don't be too ridiculous Seijuurou."_

"I'll be as ridiculous as I please."

"_Yeah whatever, I can't control you, you'll just blow me off anyway...I want to know though...how is he? He wasn't...that scum didn't...did he?"_

"No, I made it in time."

A heavy silence filled the air.

"Anyways, on to other reasons why I called. I think we have something here, and it's not just the amount of narcotics you found. Kuroko is an unmated omega who has not fully presented. I'm sure you noticed a heightened amount of unmated omegas and omegas that have not presented going missing, as well as a skyrocket in drug trafficking. Hanamiya had him for a reason, the drugs played a part too. I think it's happening again and by what I've already found out when I had someone do a simple dig, it's just getting started. I know it will get worse. I'll keep you updated and as soon as you can, let me in on what's going on on your side, I can't play this out smoothly if I only know half of what is going on."

_"Just as demanding as your father too, christ...I'll put out an APB to all precincts across the city and have everyone keep an eye out for those who walk the streets to keep them in the loop. I've seen what you're saying, we've cracked down on several whore houses that weren't just housing omegas. Tons of cocaine to marijuana have been confiscated...And yes you'll get access to everything, you do great work just like your old man. When you're ready or after college, there's always a spot here in our ranks for you."_

"Thank you Detective...for a lot of things."

_"Yeah yeah conceited kid. Anyways I've got an investigation that needs planning. These dumb fucks can't do shit without me. Keep your head up Seijuurou and one more thing it might be of help. It's about Kuroko, some days when he'd be visiting in the past...his scent, it would more pronounced than normal...it was like walking into a room with several in heat Omegas and then other times it would be so invisible to the senses it was like he was still a young child.. If it fluctuates that badly then, and that was when he was a freshman. I'm afraid of what it could mean when he actually presents...I also want you to not get too consumed in this, I know after your mother, things like this drive you. Tetsuya will not fall down that same path, I'll do my damndest to make sure of it."_

Akashi willed darker memories to not course through his mind. Thinking of his parents now would not help.

"Yes...and thanks for that information and pep talk, that only proves your getting older."

Muffled Cheery laughter could be heard in the quiet of the study. The call was ended and Akashi was met with silence. He then stood from his seat, removed his jacket, undid his tie and let loose a few of his shirt buttons. He left his office and led himself to the one who he wanted to be near the most.

Once in front of the large door he breathed in and out a few times, opened his bedroom door and made his way into the room. He took in the sight of a bandaged Tetsuya and the beeping of a heart monitor. This sight didn't seem any better then the earlier ones he saw. Akashi grabbed a chair from a corner and put it on the right side of his bed. As soon as he sat all his stiffness drained from his body, being close to the blue omega even if he was unconscious, brought him some comfort. He watched his long eyelashes flutter over dark eye bags every now and then, the way his chapped lips trembled here and there and he watched Tetsuya breathe. He watched all night.

'Even in pain you are stunningly iridescent.'

~

"Riko we have to go there now!"

A large red head slammed his palms onto the kitchen counter. His Alpha scent was filling up the kitchen.

"Stop it Kagami! You're scaring Furihata and Koganei! And no we can't go, you read what Aomine sent, Akashi won't let us see him!"

"Fuck what the bastard says! He has no fucking right as to who gets to see him! Especially...especially after what's happened!"

"Enough Kagami! Your scent is affecting them! Yelling will not make you get your way! Calm down!"

Kiyoshi intervened, he saw that Kagami was too angry to realize his actions were scaring others.

Kagami stilled and looked to Furihata and Koganei, slight fear in their eyes.

"Sorry...I'm sorry...shit I got too...sorry guys."

"It's ok Kagami-kun we understand and we're just as angry too. Just better at controlling it." Replied Koganei.

"Yeah it's o-ok. We're all w-worried, I mean kuroko h-he wa-!"

Furihata couldn't even finish his sentence and broke down in tears. He was comforted by Junpei and Koganei.

"Why don't you guys go to one of the spare bedrooms and lay down, Mitobe and Karaha, you guys go with them." Junpei offered softly.

"Yeah we got them." Mitobe answered

The four made their way down a brightly lit hallway to a spare room.

"Hey Riko-kun, Mayazumi and the others are on their way here."

"Thanks Fukuda-kun. Oh and Tsuchida-kun, Izuki-kun? Have you gotten any word from your parents about staying here for a couple of days?"

"Yeah we both got the go ahead, we just said it was a giant sleepover since we only got a month left of school."

Riko nervously rubbed her hands together, everything was a terrible mess, angry at herself for what Kuroko was going through. Everyone was tense and they couldn't even see the bluenette due to Akashi's wrath.

'_We should have done something sooner before it got this far.'_

Before she realized it a strong warmth enveloped her. Looking up she saw it was Junpei.

"You're crying Riko."

Aida hadn't even realize it.

"This is such a disaster!"

Aida yelled and just let her tears free into her mates shirt. Junpei held her closer and Kagami and Kyoshi held back their own tears. Fukuda and Izuki slumped on the living room couch drained. The door suddenly had everyone jumping, Izuki mad his way to the door and saw that it was Mayazumi, Ogiwara and Tsugawa and even Himuro and Takao. They all made their way in settling on the living room couch and kitchen table chairs.

"Takao! Has Midorima said anything to you?!" Kagami rushed to him.

"No, he hasn't said anything, he's not allowed to anyway. Akashi-san isn't letting anything get to us...it's cruel."

"Look let's just stop with the questions for now, we got two whole days until we head to Akashi-san's place. Right now we need to make sure we're all ok."

Everyone looked to Mayazumi and silently agreed.

"Yeah..yeah...that's all we can really do for now. Uhhh I'm gonna cook up some food for everyone."

"I'll help."

"Me too."

Ogiwara and Tsugawa headed towards the kitchen.

Kagami turned quickly and just started pulling random things out of the fridge and pantry. Himuro looked to him with sadness and joined in to help also. Kagami was trying to cope with it all by doing something with his hands. Just like the Generation of Miracles, he was the next closest to the Omega. He was his best friend and he probably tried the hardest to make Tetsuya see some sense in his situation. No matter what Kagami said though, nothing worked. Clattering and small conversation was heard throughout the living room and kitchen. Tsuchida turned on the tv to add to the noise to distract themselves. Everyone was filled with a flurry of strong emotions, being close to Tetsuya either from basketball or cheer, they came together with sports even if they all went to different schools. Each one was carrying the heavy burden of Kuroko's dark fate that had come to pass and they all knew it was their own fault for being too lenient with the bluenette. Those big baby blues would plead for his secret to be kept, plead for them to just not get involved and they would listen. They would take a rigid step back and watch terrible things unfold and do nothing, because it was what Kuroko wanted. They regret it, they would always regret it.

"Hey Kasamatsu-san will be here in a few hours, he's bringing along Sakurai-kun too."

"Kiyoshi-senpai have him bring some extra blankets, I don't think there will be enough for everyone here." Tsuchida said from the living room.

"Yeah, on it."

Half of everyone stayed up keeping each other as distracted as they could, the rest had fallen into restless sleep. In a few hours it would be daybreak and then a whole day would need to pass before they would even be in the same building as Kuroko.


	4. Emerald Greed

So new chapter finally up. This one has got two new completely made up or original characters. I think I like them and I hope you do too! Blonde Ibiki is a beta and Hayate is an Alpha. I'll make it more obvious in the story, but secondary gender doesn't hold you back in society at least job wise, one can practically do what they want. There will be some who are stuck in their ways though. There will also be little flurries of other romances in the story, I think it makes it more lush and whole. Like you'll see small moments between the two Agents, Ibiki and Hayate and Mitobe and Sakurai and eventually others it's super cute lol

So TEF stands for Tokyo Elite Force or Tokyo's Elite Force

I hope I'm doing well with Dialogue and that things are flowing well. And no worries I see little errors and small ant holes in plot but they are blaringly red to me and I'll fix them haha. Like how Kise somehow knows about the IV and what not, I caught it and it's bothersome I'm sure you don't like it either.

Also this Chapter has two songs moods

For the first two scenes I chose 6Lack - Loaded gun. It's intro fits the opening of the first scene and it is just light enough in some of its instruments to fit the brighter moments in scenes 1 2 while also carrying heavier tones to fit their darker undertones

Second song for the entirety of scene 3 is Forsaken - David Draimen. It's airy instrumentals and vocals in tha background and the leads deep voice and heavy bass and snare add to a side of this stories more ominous features. It also fits the aerial intro to where Haizaki lives and Haizaki himself. I love it!

———————————————————————

The chime of a heart rate rang throughout a small hospital room, the blinds of the windows were drawn, casting a dark blue gray hue over a battered Hanamiya Makoto. Several cuts and stitches littered his skin and his face was no better. A neck brace and right arm cast made him look like he'd been mangled in a car accident. Just outside this room, stood guard two males, one well built and the other more slender. Both were dressed in dark suits, with gilded badges at one side, and Glock 22's on the other.

"Hey Hayate-kun? Don't you think Detective K was a bit more on edge once he got back from that domestic violence call earlier about a teen male omega?"

Hayate pursed his thin lips and wrinkled his dark brows.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that, I heard from some of the others that it wasn't a typical domestic violence call. There was loads of cocaine found at the scene and that Detective K knows the omega personally. That part is supposed to be kept quiet though."

"No way?? Oh shit...detective hates cases like this, I mean we all do but him more so and now he's close to the omega and he's only a kid. I'm sure he's gonna throw himself into this one."

The ringing of phones and chatter of doctors and nurses filled the air around them.

"Hey Hayate-kun? So what happened to this guy behind us? He's pretty fucked up."

Hayate threw his partner a peeved look.

"Shouldn't you know all this? We were briefed about all this before we got here _Barbie_."

"_Don't_ call me that! And just tell me, I wasn't paying attention, something had me...distracted."

The other heaved a heavy sigh.

"The omega isn't the only one Detective K knew at the scene, there were five others before anyone got there. He knows all of them and are close to their parents. Detective Aomine's son was one of the ones who was there too. Again all of this too is only for a few groups of people to know, so don't go running around telling people down in Evidence like last time."

"Ok yeah I won't, go on muscle man."

"When a local squad car arrived only four were left at the scene , and the omega was gone. The one who did the damage..."

Hayate threw a backwards thumb towards the room behind them.

"Was one of them, It was Masaomi's son, he is apparently close to the Omega, I heard he got there and kinda lost it but held back a bit, I guess. He grasped that guy in a choke hold, except with just one hand, practically shattered his trachea and dragged him before throwing him into some glass and shit. He also took took the omega to care for in his own home, since him being a minor would make this worse."

"Masaomi's son was there?? He knows the Omega too?? Detective Aomine's son also? Man this is way crazy. Masaomi was a total badass and scary as hell, he closed on so many cases and made the most arrests ever in the departments history."

Ibiki had stars in his eyes as he spoke about the great Akashi Masaomi.

"I hear his son is a bit more...terrifying than his hero father. He's just as much of a genius though, imagine all he'll do if he ever follows in his father's footsteps."

Once more they were met with the busy noise of the hospital.

"Hey Hayate-kun?"

"Jeez Ibiki what's with the "Hey Hayate-kun?" are you five or something? Your long ass hair sure don't help either."

"Chill man and leave my hair alone, chicks love when they find out I work for one of Tokyo's Elite sectors and the hair gives them something to hold onto."

Ibiki's gray blue eyes threw his partner a sensual look as he waggled his light blond eyebrows.

"Hah I'm sure the only thing you get from ladies is a drink to the face after they see you have better hair then them."

Ibiki pouted and Hayate found himself trying not to stare.

"Shut up, I just got questions about all this, I mean typically Tokyo PD handles stuff like what we're doing, then if we're needed they call us to step in...what I wanted to know is that if Masaomi's son is involved...doesn't that mean his mom was that Omega wh-"

Hayate had cut Ibiki off sharply. His stance had changed and his jaw became tighter.

"Yes...that was his mom. So the way Detective K is acting and that this guy here is barely breathing because of what Akashi Masaomi's son did is understandable...even more so since they're close to the Omega."

Ibiki had a look of understanding come upon his face as he squared his shoulders. There was a hard look of determination in his eyes after hearing everything his partner was telling him.

"I wouldn't have been able to hold back."

Hayate just smirked at his partner's shift and continued watch as the hospital around them grew in volume as the night wore on. They both became dead set on making sure that Hanamiya would not wake up and attempt to escape and that any visitors he got were arrested on sight.

~

Furihata and Koganei were snuggled into each other on a queen sized bed, Mitobe was asleep against a wall with Kawahara against him, drooling on his shoulder. Furihata was slightly awoken from his sleep when he heard running footsteps coming down the hall. Then he was being crushed by another, he yelped at the surprise and elbowed a still sleeping Koganei in the face. The two sleeping on the floor jolted awake and made to defend the two omega from whoever intruded. Or at least one of them did. Furihata willed the hazy shield of sleep from his mind and looked to who was crushing him. Once he saw who it was, he gasped with happiness.

"Ryo-kun!"

Koganei woke up after he took an elbow to the face and saw that Sakurai was crushing Furihata. He was just as surprised to see he was there too.

"What are you doing here Ryo-kun??"

"I talked my teammates into letting me come so I could join you guys when we all went to Akashi-sama's place for Kuroko-kun. I tagged along with Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Uhhh Ryo-kun can you let me up?"

"Oh yes I'm sorry, I'm just craving some comfort, I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, why do you think me and Koganei were snuggling, it helps."

"Come, get between us."

Koganei motioned for him to join them in there cocoon of blankets and omega scent.

"Holy hell! Don't run in here like the place is on fire Sakurai-kun! We were about to go black belt on your cute ass."

Kawahara yelled and Mitobe cuffed him on the back of his head.

"Ow! Ok ok only Mitobe-kun can go black belt on your cute ass. I'm fine with that, I'm sure you are too Sakurai-kun."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sakurai blushed heavily and apologized once more.

"Sorry guys, I'm really sorry."

"Careful, Mitobe-kun's about to pounce on ya Hahah!"

Sakurai only blushed harder and snuggled deeper between the other two omegas. Kawahara just smirked and Mitobe smacked him again as Koganei reprimanded him.

"Shut up baldy your making Ryo-kun change into a strawberry and please only Mitobe-kun looked like he was ready to fight."

"No! Tell them Mitobe, I was just as ready as you."

Mitobe just kept quiet and rolled his eyes before

sitting back down against the wall.

"How could you man? I thought we were friends."

Kawahara just crossed his arms and sat down Indian styled with a frown on his face. Mitobe swung his hand clipping the other over the side of his head for the third time.

"Ouch! Ok I wasn't ready! Stop hitting me too!"

Mitobe replied in his deep voice.

"Stop making Sakurai-san uncomfortable then."

The three omegas on the bed laughed and the two alphas on the floor smiled at the scene before them. For a small moment they forgot why they were all together, until light sniffling was heard from the light haired omega with matching eyes. The other two on his sides held him closer.

"I'm sorry for c-crying guys."

Mitobe stood from his position quickly and left the room, Sakurai thought he had made him upset so he looked to the two beside him. They just gave him reassuring looks and soon Mitobe was back with a glass of cool water and an extra blanket. The tall Alpha handed them both to the blushing light haired Omega and went back to to his sitting position.

"Thanks M-Mitobe-kun."

Mitobe had a small smile on his face and then eventually drew himself to a more comfortable position turning to look through the window he was by.

"You guys should get some more rest, it's just past 4 a.m. if you need anything just let us know."

The three omega eventually fell back to sleep and the two Alpha silently kept watch, choosing to stay up.

~

In one of Tokyo's high society suburban neighborhoods, where large houses stood placed atop large lush hills was an Alpha known for his devilish looks and silver tongue. The home he resided in spoke money and power, but that power was earned through less than good deeds. The two story tall home was graced with extremely high ceilings and traditional Japanese roofing but was based off a more modern plan. It held large windows and an attractive double door entrance embellished with a door knocker of a demon with dazzling green emeralds for eyes. Upon entering, a large staircase made of deep cherry wood and chandelier of pure crystal were the first things one saw. The open floor plan was a marveling sight, it's dark flooring and gallant furnishings in hues of dark green and gold adorned with pillows made of dark rust silk gave it a regal and pompous atmosphere. Throughout the house loud music played. Up the stairs, straight down a long hallway, all the way towards the back of the house was a large overly decorated office littered with rare jeweled antiques and sitting behind a garish desk was the very man with a tongue made of silver, Haizaki Shougo. His silver shadow hair was shaven close on its sides, and the hair on top of his head was slicked back in a messy fashion. Both of his ears were pierced with cobalt chrome crosses. The sleeves of his black Armani shirt were rolled, revealing skin that was inked in tattoos of entwining serpents that disappeared under it. In the room with him was another Alpha with dark chocolate skin and platinum blonde hair, his lip and ears were adorned with piercings and his eyes were covered in sable sunglasses. He was Jason Silver, an arrogant man with lecherous tastes. He, like Haizaki, was the head of one of the branches the controlled drug and omega trafficking and was visiting the Shougo residence about the arrest of one of their men, as well as confiscation of drugs and a missing omega earlier that night.

The Alpha's timber voice from behind the desk broke over the heavy tune of music.

"Silver."

At the call of his voice, Silver began to recall the happenings in his mind of what had taken place a few hours ago. His broad form shifted in the deep ruby lounge he was sitting in. He propped his legs on the hazel wood center table and rested both arms on the chairs armrests in a vain manner.

"Are you fucking comfortable enough shitwad?"

"Shut the fuck up Shougo, be grateful it's me here instead of Gold."

Haizaki threw him a dissatisfied glare. Silver just snorted and finally opened his mouth.

"Hanamiya has been arrested and as we speak is under watch by a sector of Tokyo's Elite Force at Tokyo Main. They have confiscated everything he had in one of his safe houses. 100 lbs of some fine ass coke gone."

"Fuck...the rest of the guys aren't gonna be happy about that, whatever, we can make that lost money back easy in a few days. What I'm more concerned about though, is the Omega."

"He is gone, Akashi Seijuurou has taken him."

"So, that conceited shit has gotten in my way, taken part of my profit and the little omega that is worth more than this fuck'n house. He is already becoming a pain to all we do just like his annoying father."

"Why is that omega so important? Even gold thinks he is full of potential. There's no way he's worth so much and I'm sure there are even better ones out there. Why not use some of the ones we already have, I can tell you first hand they are delicious."

The other stood quickly, drew his gun at his side and fired three continuous shots at a large painting of a dragon. The shots were finely zeroed in on the place between its two red eyes. Silver just took his partner's actions in stride, he was used to his mood swings.

"Because all the omegas we have are trash compared to him, that omega is just as rare as Akashi's own whore mother was. Too bad she ended up marrying a shield, my father practically had to wait years to take her. He took what he liked and that was her, he made her into a whore people begged for. I'm sure you know of her...she was a god damn prize, she pulled in countless profit for my father and he gained power because of her. Her scent was what most people would call heavenly. Her damn husband, Masaomi, just kept coming for us and that just got in the way of everything, especially towards the end. But Akashi Masaomi would have never been killed and out of the way if things didn't unfold they way they did. Unfortunately, my own pops was taken out too and he left a son who had to scramble to keep this business running after almost all of our families underground networks were seized and our ties with our partners became severed by TEF. Then there was Akashi Seijuurou, a pain in the ass who would hunt every single person down that had taken some part of ruining his mother and murdering his father. That Omega is what can bring us back to the top in this city."

Silver had a look of disinterest as Haizaki spewed his life story.

"So, the Omega's we have aren't good enough to auction off at the prices we need. He's got everything we could want in a prize Omega, scent, looks...he'll be easy to whore out to the highest bidder."

"How do you even know his scents that great? You haven't even been near him once. Haven't seen him either, so you can't be talking out of your ass if he's that great."

"Hanamiya had practically preached about him and how good he smelled, I was intrigued, especially after he said that the omega had yet to fully present when he met him at the age of 13. I made Hanamiya start keeping tabs on him early on, then had him get closer under the pretence of dating him in his last years of high school. He'll be 18 in a little over 8 months and the last communication with Hanamiya was that he had still not presented, so that tells us he's a rare. I also got a few pictures and...he's definitely a unique little thing."

Haizaki's eyes became slightly clouded at the images of a Kuroko Tetsuya. He eventually focused and continued.

"Once Hanamiya snagged him into thinking he was interested in dating, it was easy to control the other from leaving with simple fear tactics. But it eventually backfired, obviously and now Akashi has him and it will be hard to get him back."

"Why not take Akashi Seijuurou out now then, if he''s in the way. I'm more than positive he'd be an easy kill for me. He's practically a helpless ant. Should even be made in charge of this omega, you forget how good I am Shougo."

"We're practically the same age, and he's no moron. He knows things, knows where to look. We both got smarts, he won't be gotten rid of easily. And he wants you to think he's helpless fuck'n ant...he's motherfucking problem. You also gotta remember that he's an Akashi, his family business alone grants him power in so many places. He is very protected too, chiefly because his father served on the TEF for over 15 years. As for the Omega, if things can realign themselves well, I'll let you take charge of securing him and making sure he stays kept, but don't damage the goods."

Haizaki whirled around, gun still in hand and admired the view of his neighborhood. He fiddled with his weapon, smirk on his face.

Silver started popping his knuckles.

"When are you gonna let the rest of the branches know, I'm sure they've caught wind of the bust made earlier already and that your omega is no longer under you. Gold won't be pleased."

"Like I give a fuck. He knows the omega's worth too and that he can't start this operation without my help. It will take a little sweet talkin to convince some of the others but that won't be too hard."

Haizaki reholstered his weapon and grabbed his dark gray coat from the chair he was sitting on earlier. He wordlessly motioned for Silver to follow.

"Let's go get some fucking alcohol, then we'll start planning tomorrow on how to get into that hospital and get in contact with the other heads to schedule a meeting on how everything from this point on will be handled."

The two walked down that same long hallway as the moonlight filtered through the large windows casting sinister shadows against the opposite wall. Once outside, they were met with a 911 4 Carrera Black edition Porsche. It's engine purred to life and was soon pulling out of a roundabout driveway towards the inner city.


	5. Expired Lavender

Finally a look into the past, this scene is the entire chapter and looks at the beginning of Tetsuya and Seijuurous relationship. This will also kick off where I delve into glimpses of their middle school days all the way up to Tetsuya dating Hanamiya. So of course Tetsuya and Hanamiya meet and it's not good. Don't worry! One thing I know happens a lot is people will have terrible or bad first experiences with a person but then that person will say how sorry they were, spew a sob story and then they are forgiven, only to be the actual asshole they were form the beginning. This is something that happens since you know it's in Chp 1, and yes this actually happens at extreme levels too. I will make things mesh together nicely!

Song mood for this chapter is You are Loving - Timmies. This song just carries a nostalgic feel and I love the guitar, it's so light and pretty. It makes me think of my past.

Both songs are on Apple and Spotify and YouTube.

The link I posted for Tetsuya's dance routine is in the actual scene but just copy and paste it into your browser and it should populate the video. You guys can either watch some of it or the the whole thing I know I did lol. It gives you a way better visual than what I wrote lol. That boy in yellow can drop it, oh lord..

———————————————————————

_Giggling young girls, the bounce of basketballs and the rubbing of tennis shoes against polished wood floor could be heard through the open gym doors as the first school day came to an end. Through the high gym windows light filtered upon the young teens practicing and joking around their friends. Today was basketball tryouts and right outside, those who were trying out for cheer were lined up. _

_Kuroko Tetsuya, 1st year of Teiko middle school, had only one friend starting in this new district, Ogiwara Shigehiro. They both had gone to the same primary school and had become close friends due to their like of basketball and fascination with cheer and dance. When Ogiwara had found out Tetsuya had been taking ballet and gymnastics since he was a toddler, he was smitten because he had been taking gymnastics when he was young as well. Even though Ogiwara had a more boyish build than most he also liked cheer and said if he couldn't make the basketball team, he would follow along with joining the cheer squad with Tetsuya. Years of honing their skills together and moving up to middle school sharpened their young minds just a tad bit more. They spent much of their time together and would count down the days, marking calendars and sending texts to each other about each day closer to Teiko. _

_Now they were both standing together before the cheer captains of Teiko middle school. Ogiwara had changed his mind about trying out for babsketball and had surprised Tetsuya by popping up by his side. _

_"Ogiwara-kun!? I thought you were tr-."_

_"Nope, I decided a few weeks before school that my passion really lied with cheer and it's even better because I get to do it with you."_

_"Are you sure Ogiwara-kun?"_

_"Yes, so stop thinking I'm doing this for you, I really want to cheer."_

_Tetsuya just bit his lip and held back, he was excited to have his close friend by him, more so in a new atmosphere with new people. _

_"Well, ok then."_

_Unbeknownst to Tetsuya his first day of after school practice would put him on a path he never thought would unfold before him, and the first right turn onto that path was his rattled and embarrassing meeting with the Akashi Seijuurou._

_"Alright newbies! Listen up!"_

_All the chit chat of mainly girls and a few boys stopped and they all looked forward._

_"My name's Koganei Akanei, 3rd year and I'm Captain, and right next to me is Vice Captain, Kamiyama Sora, 2nd year." _

_Kamiyama waived her petite hand and her hot pink nails caught the sunlight. Her long black hair was tied in a simple braid and her purple eyes crinkled in delight as she was introduced. When she spoke, her voice was a lovely chime, a few of the boys from inside the gym had stopped to take a quick look at the second year everyone seemed to have a crush on. Among them was a 1st year, Aomine Daiki, with a wild blush on his face and a disinterested Midorima Shintaro next to him._

_"So tryouts, here's how we'll do it, you guys can pick a song to dance to, show us what you got, like freestyle. The Second option is to do a back tuck, a double tuck and a forward twisting layout to the song of your choice. You can do a routine to the entire song or just a part of it, it's up to you, as long there's use of the stunts and your making use of the song then it's fine, think of this option as freestyle just with stunts. If you think a little cartwheel and a herkie will get you on the team, you should probably leave now. We may be in middle school but we here at Teiko, are serious in our sports and if you are looking at this as a career and it's something you love then good, if you're only here to goof off then you're at the wrong place."_

_A few of the girls let out small gasps at the vice captains words, a lot of people were trying out cheer for the first time and didn't have any experience with flips or aerial stunts. Tetsuya understood their discomfort but also knew most schools only allowed one to join if they could do a backflip and front flip successfully, if you couldn't do that or even dance well there was no point. He glanced to Ogiwara at his side with a sweet smile of pure happiness, his friend returned it. They knew they would make the team. The two were overly qualified but were also level headed and would be humble about it._

_Akane then grabbed everyone's attention again with a loud clap. Her mid length brown hair fluttered as she did so._

_"Ok! We'll let you guys get stretched, do your own warmup, whatever it is to get you pumped for about 30 minutes. From there we'll head to the football field where everything is set up. Time starts now!"_

_The two girls turned swiftly towards the field where a small canopy was shading a smaller table with all the candidate forms. Akane adjusted the cuffs of her athletic Capri pants and loose tee, Sora fixed her white over the knee socks and tied her tee into a front knot to relieve her from the outside heat. Her short shorts had majority of the boys stopping their tryouts to stare. Tetsuya just rolled his baby blue eyes and looked to Ogiwara to begin their warmups._

_"Hey Kuroko, go get some water for us, I brought a bottle, it just needs to be filled."_

_"Ok. Where is it?"_

_"Oh, it's in the gym on the right side of the bleachers, I panicked when I saw everyone lined up so I dropped my duffle there and ran here."_

_Tetsuya shook his head at his friend and ran leisurely towards one of the gym entrances. The simple white tank top and baby blue shorts rode up slightly as he moved and a few boys were admiring from a distance the little view of a purely gorgeous boy. Once inside he scanned for the gym bag._

_'Hmmm, bag with a bunch of patches...bag with a bunch of patches...bag wit- there it is!'_

_He caught sight of Ogiwara's bag covered in decorations, then made his way towards it, sliding the zipper open quickly, he grabbed the white water bottle and headed towards the water fountain just outside the gymnasium hallway entrance. Unfortunately, some upper class-men were hanging around, and caught site of Tetsuya. They slunk their way over with an air of cockiness. Tetsuya could practically smell the Alpha coming closer. _

_"Hey look, a little 1st year, oh and a cheerleader too. That's hot."_

_'Gross'_

_Tetsuya just ignored him and continued to place the bottle under the running water. The next to speak only made him more uncomfortable, with a scent that smelt burnt and raw. _

_"Hey cutie? Mind if I watch you tryout, I'd like to see how flexible you are. Maybe you could even put on a show for me? Or we can leave, head back to my place and test how flexible you are in person."_

_Tetsuya internally rolled his eyes_

_'Great, this ones worse.'_

_Tetsuya turned to look at the two who were bothering him, a look of boredom in his eyes. He saw that one of the guys, the one who called him 'cutie', had dark hair and it was a bit messy. His eyes didn't seem very kind either._

_"Umm I apologize, but I'm trying to do something here and I'm not interested. So, please leave me alone."_

_"Oh come on we were just playing, my names Hanamiya Makoto, 2nd year."_

_Tetsuya just replied with a disinterested yet courteous answer as he finished up filling the water bottle._

_"Well Hanamiya-senpai, I didn't think it was really funny. I have to get back to-"_

_Tetsuya's arm was grabbed quickly and because of this the bottle he had, fell from his grasp soaking him and the floor with cold water. He let out a tiny gasp as the water bled through his shirt and his pink nipples became noticeable to Hanamiya. The Alpha raked a perverted gaze all over Tetsuya's body, he lingered on his legs and stared at the fabric over his ass and how it stretched. Tetsuya noticed where his eyes where looking and made to pull away._

_"Hmm, you smell really nice, omega right?"_

_"N-No not really, I h-haven't fully presented y-yet. C-Could you just please let me go?"_

_'Damn my stuttering'_

_Once again he made to pull away but couldn't and the Alpha before him was moving closer. The other just seemed to keep watch for anyone who could get in the way, but was just as attracted to the sweet smelling omega before him, so his attempt to be lookout was majorly flawed. Tetsuya's discomfort grew and slight panic started to settle in his nerves. Before anything else could escalate, a smooth and grandiose voice stopped Hanamiya, the voice held much power and demanded respect. This was an Alpha, a real one._

_"Hanamiya-senpai. I'm sure he's asked more than enough for you to let him be. Remove your hand or lose your spot on the team."_

_Hanamiya stopped but by his scent his anger grew. Tetsuya turned quickly to see who had stepped in and it was like time stopped. The boy before him couldn't be any older than him, his regal red hair and sharp jaw had him entranced and his eyes had him frozen. So much so, he didn't notice that his wrist was dropped. Hanamiya had walked over to the red head with menacing body language._

_"Like you have any say if I'm on or off the team. **Akashi**."_

_The words were spat in his face with so much hate. Akashi just shrugged unaffected._

_"Did you forget already? I was made team captain over summer break. I showed what was needed to be called captain. Responsibility, a strong foundation and skills...Everything that you lack."_

_A this Hanamiya made to jump him._

_"HANAMIYA! GET YOUR ASS INSIDE THIS GYM! ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT AND SKIPPING DAMMIT!"_

_The basketball coach intervened just in time. Even if he hadn't, Tetsuya could tell that the red head was more than capable of handling a fight. His entire being spoke experience. Akashi then caught the gaze of the other Alpha and glared coldly, he tripped over his feet trying to run away._

_Hanamiya pulled back and turned to see the other already gone._

_"Tch, fucking pussy."_

_He looked back to the younger Alpha in front of him, a dark look in his eyes._

_"Just wait **Akashi**. You'll get yours. And when you do, I'll enjoy every moment."_

_Hanamiya left to the coach who just snagged him by the ear and dragged him to the boys changing room. Tetsuya was still stuck in his head about it all, the redhead was impressive. He was still staring at him, mainly his eyes. He hadn't noticed that Akashi's eyes never lingered on Tetsuya's wet shirt. _

_"Are you alright?"_

_Tetsuya blinked a few times and finally realized he was staring. A baby pink blush jeweled his face, he turned his cheek quickly to have his long hair cover his face to avoid his blush being noticed. Akashi just smirked at his cute attempt to hide._

_"O-oh yes, I'm alright. Thank you for...helping."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_Akashi looked at him more closely and then reach out a hand to take Tetsuya's wrist that had been strained by Hanamiya. The bluenette winced, the analytical eyes of Akashi did not miss that._

_"You're hurt. We should put a bandage on it."_

_Tetsuya looked down and frowned, there was a small bruise forming and he also had to tryout for cheer. He needed both wrist to work for the required stunts. Akashi saw the look of sadness and frustration on his face._

_"Look, it will be quick I promise, I'll do it where you can still maneuver it for cheer."_

_"How did you know?"_

_"I know many things, I also saw you standing with the other's for tryouts."_

_"Oh yeah, that's true"_

_Akashi led them back to the gym and sat him on a bleacher. The red headed alpha pulled some bandages out of thin air. His green haired friend had pushed them on him, going on about how Oha-Asa predicted he would come in contact with an injured person and that it would be best to carry some._

_"What I don't know is your name."_

_"Oh uh, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, 1st year."_

_"Nice to meet you Tetsuya."_

_Another blush covered Tetsuya's face as the Alpha used his first name._

_"I'm Akashi Seijuurou, also a 1st year."_

_Tetsuya looked up again as Akashi was placing a bandage around his right wrist and was entranced by the others eyes once more. Once Akashi was done he smoothly pulled up Tetsuya to a standing position._

_"Tetsuya, I've finished...Tetsuya?"_

_He was just stuck in his eyes, such pretty colors, something he'd never seen before. The ruby red and honey gold, made him feel in the right place. The filter on his mouth must have deactivated due to his own eyes being stuck on Akashi and he spewed the first words that had popped in his mind when he saw him._

_"You're eyes, they're...beautiful."_

_The words Tetsuya spoke had Akashi's eyes slightly widening, his demeanor became a little closed off and he let go of Tetsuya's arm quickly. Tetsuya realized his mistake and stuttered an apology. He couldn't believe he said that._

_'Oh my god, why did I say that?'_

_"I'm really sorry Akashi-kun, that was uncalled for I-."_

_"Tetsuya, it's fine. No need to apologize. Just hurry to your tryouts before you miss them. The bandage should hold up well for whatever it is you'll do, but change it out tonight. Also, you should put on another shirt."_

_Akashi smiled a very small smile but Tetsuya noticed that it didn't seem right._

_'Such a sad smile. Why?'_

_"O-Ok thank you so much for your help with everything. Bye Akashi-kun, please have a good tryout."_

_He looked down to his wet top and felt his cheeks heat up slightly._

_"I will also put another shirt on, Akashi-kun."_

_Tetsuya gave a small bow and ran back out side meeting up with a confused Ogiwara. Tetsuya apologized to his friend but was clearly thinking of the red head as he changed into the extra shirt he had packed in his duffle._

_'Why was his smile so sad?'_

_~_

_"Let's go guys time for tryouts to start!_

_A little advice before we begin, DON'T attempt the stunts if you do not feel confident or can not do them. Just feel right with what you do, if you give us your best and show potential all will be great!"_

_Sora yelled in a positive manner and Akane added on to her friends speech. _

_"Yeah! listen to what she said and you won't be known as the person who embarrassed themselves on the first day of school! Also, when you're up give a little intro of yourself, say anything you like. Gives us a picture of you." _

_Everyone clamored towards the field._

_"This is cake for me ladies."_

_A girl with black hair in the style of a bob announced, her dark blue eyes held a cocky attitude. A few others looked just as righteous and some looked at them with annoyance. No one liked someone who boasted when it was not needed._

_As tryouts went on, everyone chose a song to dance to, and only a few would do the aerial stunts. Some of the girls who danced had no rhythm but gave it their all and most of the boys, though there were only a handful, did really well. Hina, or the girl with the bob who was a bit self centered, chose the song SM by Rihanna, it was a remix made for cheer routines. Tetsuya had to admit though, that she could move, it was obvious she'd been dancing for a long time and she did the aerials well. The guys in the crowd liked it too if the wolf whistling was anything to go by. After her routine, it was Ogiwara's turn. He did simple choreography to a cheer mix as well. It was easy and promised success and Ogiwara even through a few moves of his own for flare, he even finished with the back tuck, double tuck and a forward twisting layout smoothly. By this point basketball tryouts had ended and the cheer tryouts had a decent sized audience on the outside bleachers. Akashi was one of them along with a few colorful heads of hair._

_The sound of whooping and cheering rang through the air, Tetsuya was up, he strode and wiggled the nerves from his body. Years of preforming and training began to flow through him, he was used to crowds and the eyes of others when he preformed, but as he walked toward the part of the field to do his routine he felt the tingling sensation of someone watching. He searched the crowd and instantly met those eyes that threw him into a different world. Averting his own eyes quickly, he stood before Sora and Akane._

_"Kuroko Tetsuya, tell as a little about yourself "_

_Tetsuya focused his light gaze to the captains._

_"I'm a 1st year, I've taken ballet and gymnastics since I was 5, and cheered since I was 8. With cheering, I'm not the best but I'll cheer along with the team, I just find that I feel odd screaming so loudly but I make up for it with my skills. I hope you take that into account if you choose me for the team."_

_"hahahaha! That's a first, totally get the screaming loudly for more than 2 hours can get kinda old. I like you already."_

_Akane wiped a small tear from her left eye._

_"Ok Kuroko-kun, show us those skills you mentioned."_

_Sora gave a sly smirk and had a glint of excitement in her eyes._

_Tetsuya kept a piece of him out of the little intro, he also loved hip hop and street jazz, he loved them like crazy, only Ogiwara knew this. He decided to leave it out to surprise the captains, it would be fun. He turned to his friend, and Ogiwara just shook his head with a huge smile on his face. 'You like to play too much Kuroko.'_

_The song he chose was Britney spear's Toxic and moments before it began, Tetsuya focused to put to use his years of dance. Tetsuya was quiet, has always been his whole life, when his mother found him twirling to a ballet recital on television, she had immediately started him in dance lessons, she was overjoyed when she was told her child had a natural talent for dance, his father was proud too. Tetsuya stuck to it like glue and was like a an animal in his natural habitat. Dance was one way he could speak up without using words and was a way for him to yell at the world and grab people's attention. It was the one moment where people didn't look over him, everyone would always be watching, his body's movements would never fail to capture everyone's eyes. This time he caught Akashi Seijuurou's, and they'd never leave him._

_https/youtu.be/IG5RPjE0UHI_

_At the intro of the song, a few girls screamed about how much they loved it, and the boys in the crowd cheered loudly. As Tetsuya began to improv in beginning and then dipped low at the first lyrics, the crowd went nuts. Akane and Sora looked stunned, Tetsuya wasn't the first to choose a song of this type but he was the only who moved with a damn purpose. He added sex appeal and flexibility and rhythm only the pros had. His foot placement and popping and tutting were sharp and when he'd get down on the ground it had a few boys fainting. Hina seemed aggravated at this and upturned her chin as if she was unimpressed. _

_Akashi was indeed stuck to the boy moving so skillfully. He was slightly thrown off, he would have never believed that the boy he had just met had this side to him but when he recalled looking into those crystal blue eyes, there was an ember of a fire. That fire was now full blown and Akashi was enjoying every minute._

_"He's fucking hot."_

_"Aominecchii!"_

_"What?! It true! Don't lie and say he ain't."_

_Kise looked back to the field._

_"Ok, you're right, he's super hot, but don't say it in front of me! And don't think I didn't notice you checking out one of the captains!'_

_"Please, you think she's pretty too, besides she's got nothing on you."_

_Kise just turned the other way a pink tint to his cheek bones. Aomine just rolled his eyes in a loving manner and sat closer to his pouting boyfriend. Murasakibara who was snacking on some chips had completely agreed to the other's views on Tetsuya's attractiveness._

_"Before the music he seemed really sweet like candy, now he is making me want spicy food."_

_Midorima looked to Murasakibara with an 'Are you serious' look._

_"You think he's spicy to Mido-chin, I can see that the tips of your ears are red."_

_"I advise you four to stop talking before I make you leave during Tetsuya's performance. You are making me miss out on his routine."_

_"You know him?! "_

_"When did Akashichii start liking people?? How do you know his name??"_

_"Hey Aka-chin do you think he is sweet like cake or spicy like a pepper since you know him?"_

_Midorima looked closer to Tetsuya and saw his wrist covered in the bandages he had given Akashi that day._

_"So he's the one you helped earlier with Hanamiya, no wonder you seemed off after you came back and why Hanamiya was literally killing you with his eyes. I see Oha-Asa was right too."_

_"That loser Hanamiya tried to hurt him??"_

_"I would have helped too if I was there, but good job Akashicchii!"_

_"Yes, Tetsuya was being bothered and I stepped in. Now stop talking before I run you both in the ground at tomorrow's practice."_

_At this Aomine and Kise stopped there annoying distractions, sat back in their seats and looked back to Tetsuya finishing up his performance. Midorima who was sitting on the opposite side of him was curious, Akashi never took interest in anyone unless for good reason, especially after his parent's passing. The green haired alpha whispered his curiosity to Akashi._

_"I'm surprised you're even sitting watching cheer tryouts, it's unlike you Akashi."_

_"What can I say? He has peaked my interest and he is different."_

_A small silence passed between the two_

_"So, like Murasakibara asked earlier, do you think he tastes sweet like cake or spicy like a pepper?"_

_Kise and Aomine sputtered out laughter and Murasakibara nodded with a child like air, he wanted to know. Before he replied the music to Tetsuya's dance had ended and he unconsciously met that sky blue gaze. The answer he gave made them all blush._

_"He smells like vanilla but the way his eyes shine tell me he can be very...spicy. I'll be sure to let you know if I ever get the chance to taste him."_

_Of course Akashi was a gentleman and an Alpha who respected those who deserved it. He was only playing, at least at that moment. Akashi would eventually become close to Tetsuya and vice versa. They would dance and tip toe around their feelings for the entirety of their middle school years, and in their 3rd year things would escalate in an unpredictable manner. _

_~_


	6. Honey Lies

OK New chapter finally! This chapter is another look into the past and is sort of in chronological order, there are time jumps and I hope you guys don't get confused. The scenes with hanamiya and his father and Haizaki occur the same weekend Hanamiya assaults tetsuya on the school field. So Hanamiya dropping out will make some sense. I also want to let you guys know about the underage drinking in participation sexual intercourse at the ages of 13,14,15 are things that happen, unfortunately. People deal with severe trauma differently and theses are some of the ways that they do. The more sexual scenes are something I have never written before so I hope I did well!

Song mood for this chapter was hard to find since there are so many scene changes but I chose Lil Peep - Kiss. It fits the dark emotions and events that happen in this chapter, the song also has parts that sound brighter and it goes with the precious moments that occur in a few of the scenes.

"Tetsu-kun! Watch out!"

A bright bubble gum pink haired girl yelled from across the gym. A basketball had ricocheted off the rim and was on its way towards Tetsuya. At the call of his name he whipped his head around quickly, and saw what the girl was screaming at him for but just before it came into contact with his face, he was saved by that same pink head of hair. She had ran from the other side, having taken off when she saw the ball going haywire. She was closer than most of the boys and had tackled Tetsuya to the ground helping him avoid the bullet of a basketball to the face. Tetsuya let out an 'oomph!' as he collided with his friend and they fell to a heap on the wood floors. Kise and Aomine came running just then and had worried looks on their faces, Aomine had attempted a dunk and had miscalculated, hitting the rim causing the ball to fly back.

"Oi! Tetsu you ok?? My bad, I thought I had that one but blame Kise he was goading me on."

Aomine helped Momoi and Tetsuya up from the floor.

"Aominecchii! You ass! It was your own fault for missing!"

"Tetsu-kun you ok?"

A slightly disheveled Tetsuya just nodded and attempted to fix his practice uniform and looked to Momoi with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Momoi-san, if you hadn't come running I probably would be bleeding from my nose now."

"Awwww Tetsu-kun! So cute!"

She jumped and wrapped her arms around him. Then she pulled away slightly to look at the two morons who could have hurt Tetsuya and kept him from cheering at their games.

"You guys shouldn't be goofing off! Kise-kun you should also know not to tease your boyfriend, Dai-kun you too!"

The two just nodded at the same time and Aomine ruffled Tetsuya's hair while Kise attempted to hug him. He just dodged out of the way making Kise fall into air then onto the floor.

"kurokocchii!"

"That's for the basketball Kise-Kun."

"But Aominecchi's the one who missed!"

Kise cried giant tears on the floor as everyone just went about their practices.

It was the middle of the school year, Tetsuya and Ogiwara had successfully joined the cheer team along with a handful of others. The girl who had just saved him was a bright Momoi Satsuki, she had missed the first day of classes due to an illness and on the second day Tetsuya had found her in a secluded corner of a staircase crying her eyes out. Tetsuya being the kind hearted person he was, was curious to why she was upset and wanted to help. He had asked and was told she had missed cheer tryouts and knew that the first day was the only day they were accepting applicants. Tetsuya was upset for her, he would have felt the same if he was in her shoes, so he decided to try and get the captains to let her on the team, he knew Momoi had not asked and had taken what was said as the final answer but Tetsuya wanted to push it and try for another answer.

"I'll try and get them to watch you preform, have you danced for long?"

"Yes, since I was little, ballet and some gymnastics for a club team."

"Well with a background like that, why don't we try convincing the captains, it's only the second day and I'm sure you're amazing for the team. It doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"Why are you doing this when you don't have to? We've only just met."

"Well I would be sad too and would honestly want help and so I'm going to help you."

Momoi just cried harder and hugged the other tightly, Tetsuya patted her head a little awkwardly but felt a warmth inside him. As soon as they left their spot at the stairs they realized they had all their classes together and he introduced her to Ogiwara and explained the situation. Ogiwara had agreed with what his friend wanted to do and would help with convincing Akane and Sora. Soon school was over and they went to begin their plan to help Momoi. As they found their captains they were soon given the same answer, only those who were here at tryouts the first day could have a chance to join the team, but Tetsuya wouldn't let them walk away. He urged and pushed and even said he'd leave the team as well, Akane had just let him have his way, if he was going this far then the girl must be good and she was. Akane and Sora loved her, she was talented and had professional training, something that a lot of the members didn't. That day Tetsuya made a close friend and Momoi would be forever grateful to the blue haired boy named Tetsuya.

~

Days came and went and It was soon their second year. Tetsuya was happy, he had made some close friends on the cheer team and the Generation of Miracles were his closest of friends. Out of all of them he was the closest to Akashi, they'd walk to classes together, and even walk home side by side, at lunch they'd sit in the center of the cafeteria at a big round table full of laughter and sometimes Kise's wailing. Tetsuya never failed to ask the lunch lady for his sweet vanilla milkshake and Akashi would tease him, saying he probably taste sweet himself because he drank it so much. Their were days, however, where a certain Alpha ruined his moments of peace. Hanamiya would like to play with him and it only got more annoying as the Alpha became a third year. He'd touch him here and there, on the shoulder and wrist and Tetsuya would recoil at the unwanted feeling of it. It also seemed Hanamiya and Akashi we're fated to hate each other, Hanamiya would show up to practices late or not at all. A handful of times Kise and Murasakibara caught him having sex with so many omega boys and girls, even a few betas in the basketball storage shed. He'd challenge Akashi every chance he got and reveled in watching the Great Akashi hold back his rage. He'd like to see that look of disgust on his face when he'd touch Tetsuya in intimate ways right in front of him.

What was worse were his ever growing feelings for the most popular and powerful boy in school, Akashi Seijuurou. Ever since their first encounter he would lose track of his thoughts and a blush would jewel his face. When he'd come face to face with Akashi, his heart would pick up speed and he'd bite his lip as a way to keep himself intact. The generation of miracles all knew what Tetsuya was feeling and would tease him when Akashi wasn't around. As long as Tetsuya kept his feelings at bay he could handle them but he wasn't the only one struggling with those same thoughts. Akashi was smitten with Tetsuya, he adored his long angelic hair and those large baby blue eyes that would hold sparks of fire. To him Tetsuya was the ideal mate, and his personality was so intriguing to him. He held power in ways no one noticed and could gain the attention of everyone once he walked into a room, Tetsuya just didn't know it himself. Akashi craved him, his scent, his touch, his presence, but a darkness would creep behind him, reminding him why he could never have him.

~

It was towards the ending of the second year of Teiko, about two months remained left of the term before it was summer and Tetsuya along with the others would be third years. He started to notice Akashi not being at practices and missing classes, it was the same as last year. Akashi would leave without a word for two weeks or more and everyone who knew him never bat an eyelash about it. The school officials knew why, as well as the GOM but Tetsuya was lost, why was Akashi absent? Where was he? Wa1 he ok? He knew it wasn't his rut because Akashi had only had one when he presented at the age of 11 and it never really resurfaced, if it did, it was extremely mild, so mild that he could attend school. Kise had practically babbled all of this like a bubbly gossip magazine when Tetsuya had asked about information on his rut, even if it was majorly embarrassing for the blue haired omega. He wanted answers and if it wasn't his rut, what was it?

He'd ask the rest of the Generation of Miracles and they would all defer and say he should probably speak to Akashi himself about it when he got the chance. He would notice there change in attitude, how they became sad in their features and would avoid eye contact and this only added to Tetsuya's curiosity and worry.

~

It was now Friday and Akashi had been gone for almost two weeks and as Tetsuya was pondering thoughts of him, he was sitting on the track of there school field. Practice was a short one and he denied having company, he just wanted to think by himself for a little while. He soon sensed the present of an Alpha and recognized their scent immediately, a sour and slightly worried mood overcame him.

"Get away from me Hanamiya."

"So mean little Tetsuya, even dropped the senpai, harsh. You shouldn't hold our first meeting so sourly in your head. I was only teasing."

"Every time you see me, especially in front of Akashi you touch me inappropriately, you're doing more than just teasing."

Hanimiya eyes held interest as Tetsuya spoke.

'So feisty'

"What can I say, you smell good even for an omega who hasn't matured and the faces Akashi makes are priceless."

"Leave me alone."

"Not a chance, especially with the red haired brat gone I get to actually exchange words with you."

"I'm not interested in exchanging words or anything else with you."

"Oh so you you'll gladly do it with Akashi, hah! He's probably exchanging spit with some omega girl about now, he is an Alpha and he has needs, needs that you can't satisfy."

His words slipped out of his mouth snake like and slimy and Tetsuya hated them. The thought of the Alpha with someone else hurt him terribly.

"What do you know? And quit trying to get under my skin it won't get you anywhere."

"You'll find out either sooner or later, he'll only hurt you, he will show you his true colors and you'll be left in tears."

Kuroko felt his heart sink and wanted his words to stop, so he made to slap him but Hanimiya was quicker and stopped him by latching onto his wrist, he then tackled Tetsuya to the ground and by this time it was evening, the sky held hues of dark orange and purple and the lights to the school had come on. Kuroko was wishing he hadn't lost track of time so easily and maybe asked Ogiwara to stay with him. The Alpha now above him continued his barrage of harsh words.

"He is even more of a player than me, I know it. Don't you want to know where he goes for weeks, don't you want to know where he's at now? I can tell you..."

"Shut up and get off me, you jerk!"

"He's fucking some nameless girl into his mattress, oh but she's not the only one, countless omega have laid in his bed. He's probably fucking her real good and you're here thinking he's in some sort of trouble."

Tetsuya's eyes were watering and the thought of Akashi's possible actions with someone else made his heart ache painfully.

"Shut up! You're lying!"

"I'm not, ask him yourself, ask some of the girls in school, they'll be able to tell you in detail how good Akashi is."

"Fuck you."

"Such a dirty mouth, hmmmm...Why don't I make it dirtier?"

Hanimya snagged Tetsuya's jaw with is right hand and forced his mouth onto him.

"Hmmmpph!"

Tetsuya now finally caught up to the position he was in, he struggled, and his eyes became even more blurry with tears and his jaw was pounding in pain from Hanamiya's hold. The scent of an aroused Alpha filled his nostrils and he gasped at the potent smell. The Alphas tongue slipped in roughly and the thought of his dirty tongue inside his mouth had him desperately trying to get away. Hanamiya was slowly losing himself in the omegas sweet scent, he started to let his left hand wonder under Tetsuya's shirt towards his nipples, his fore finger made his way to the supple omega's chest and lightly touched Tetsuya's perky pink bud and at this Tetsuya yelped. This caused the omegas mouth to open wider and it gave Hanamiya the chance to delve deeper.

"Ughh! Get ofghh! Hmph!"

The Alpha only pushed more, he made himself comfortable between the others legs and ground his hard erection against Tetsuya's small form. Tetsuya was full on crying now, his tears lined his face and dropped to the turf below him. He was pushing and hitting against anywhere he could land a hit on Hanamiya but he was weaker. He soon had a moment to breath and turned his face to the side quickly, cutting off the unwanted kiss. He felt Hanamiya rubbing against him and sobbed.

"G-Get of me Hanamiya! Don't fucking touch me!"

"Fuck, I bet Akashi would love this. I wonder what he'd say if he saw you under me like this?"

He leaned down close to Tetsuya's ear, grabbed a fistful of the omegas locks, and pulled to the side harshly which caused Tetsuya to grunt in pain. Hanamiya licked his outer ear shell, his breathing making Tetsuya's skin fill with goosebumps, the omega tried his best to squirm away, but he couldn't. The Alpha then whispered something that made Tetsuya's breath stop.

"He'd say 'Your just like the countless sluts I fuck, you are nothing.'"

A deep dark chuckle left his lips and Tetsuya only sobbed harder, but he held on, he wouldn't so easily believe the lies meant to get to him, he made his move to escape from underneath and kneed Hanamiya in the stomach, knocking him to the side. Tetsuya crawled away coughing, trying to regain his composure and keep himself from vomiting.

"Fucking bitch!"

Hanamiya stood up holding his stomach.

"I will never be one of the whores you fuck behind the school! Akashi would never say those things to me! Never come near me again or else I'll tell Akashi what you did."

"Awww was that your first kiss. I can show you more and you can go ahead tell Akashi, tell him how you moaned for me, I'm sure he'll like that."

Hanamiya made another move to get closer to him.

"Get away from me!"

Hanamiya knelt down infront of the omega who was still on the ground, and made to touch his face.

This time Tetsuya slapped him.

"No!"

"Hah so wild, turns me on even more, but I've had my bit of fun, I'll see you on Monday little Tetsuya."

Tetsuya looked down with tears in his eyes as Hanamiya left. After what felt like an hour he stood on wobbly legs and made his way towards the locker room for the girls/omegas to grab his things, as he passed by the mirrors he took a good look at his face and hair and saw that Hanamiya left bruises on his chin and his hair was a tangled mess. He wanted to shower, scrub himself clean of the Alphas scent and disgusting feeling he left behind but even more he wanted to wipe the memory of his words of Akashi. As he gathered his things he made his way home to an empty house and he recalled the words of Hanamiya saying how Akashi would only hurt him, how he would only use him.

'There's no way, he's only trying to break you and make you weak.'

He could never tell anyone what happened, he may have said he would tell Akashi but deep down he couldn't, afraid of what the other would think and so he didn't, he kept it to himself. His bruises healed over the weekend without anyone knowing a thing and every night from Friday to Sunday he cried himself to sleep and willed haunting thoughts from his mind and once he returned to school he buried them deep enough to were it couldn't resurface so easily.

~

Akakshi had finally returned once Monday rolled around and once he spotted Tetsuya his chest swelled. Tetsuya caught his stare and faintly blushed. The red haired alpha made his way past fawning boys and girls and was soon in front of him.

"Tetsuya, I'm back."

"Yes Akashi-kun, welcome back."

Aomine and Kise were making there way toward the two and wolf whistled.

"Ohhhh look at the two lovebirds why don't you guys kiss already!"

At his words Tetsuya fiddled with his fingers and nibbled his plush lips. Akashi just swiped a pencil from out of the blue and flung it at Aomine's head with a stealth only trained professionals had.

"Holy shit! Akashi! I was only playing!"

"Well don't."

"Kurokocchii is so cute when he blushes!"

Kise threw himself at Tetsuya, who just dodged and let kise fall to the floor.

"Tch, you guys are way too loud."

Midorima appeared next to Aomine and shifted his glasses. Murasakibara came next to Tetsuya and offered some of his snacks which Tetsuya politely declined.

"Come Tetsuya I'll walk you to class."

Tetsuya looked to him with a rosy tint on his face and nodded slowly, a little lost in those mismatched eyes.

"Ok Akashi-kun."

As the two walked away completely absorbed in each other, the others all watched and thought.

'They need to date already.'

~

Tetsuya was elated to finally see Akashi after weeks. The Alphas strong presence and scent calmed him greatly, but even with Akashi finally back he couldn't help but wonder about Hanamiya's words and where exactly the Alpha had been.

'He doesn't belong to you though, it shouldn't matter who he's with or who he is intimate with.'

Just before his classroom he stopped. Akashi noticed and turned around to ask why but Kuroko spoke before he could.

"Akashi-kun? I know it's not my place to pry but I'm just curious, where have you been for the past two weeks? I mean I was worried and I just want to make sure you're okay and tha-."

His nervous rambling stopped when he felt warmth engulf his right cheek and realized Akashi's hand was there.

"Akakshi-kun what are you doing? Everyone is staring."

Many passerby's had looked on in jealousy, mainly at Tetsuya because he got to have the Akashi Seijurouu so close him.

"I do not care for them and about me being gone, I was just tending to my families business. It takes place around the same time each year, so there is no need to worry Tetsuya. Understand?"

Kuroko just nodded slightly and leaned more into the alphas large hand.

"I do Akashi-kun, thank you for telling me even though you did not need to. How is your family by the way?"

At this Akashi removed his hand quickly and the blue haired omega noticed a slight change to the others posture, the Alphas eyes were hiding something but he couldn't figure out what.

"Akashi-kun are you ok?"

Akashi threw on a calm face.

"I'm fine Tetsuya, get to class I can hear Satsuki crying for you."

"Tetsuuuuu-kuuun where are youuu!?!"

"Oh Ok Akashi-kun I'll see you in the gym after school."

Akashi watched Tetsuya get pounced by Momoi and saw Ogiwara trying to pry her off him with a huge grin on his face. The entire time he noticed Tetsuya covered in a slight blush and smiling. He moved away from the classroom and headed to his own, Midorima soon caught up with him and walked by his side.

"When are you going tell him?"

"Not until the time is right."

"There is no such thing Akashi."

The red head just ignored his bespectacled friend.

"How many this time?"

"That's none of your concern Shintaro, I handled everything after fine."

"Are you sure, because the last time you said that a girl came to you claiming she was pregnant with your child."

"I handled it and that's what you're here for as well, I know you double checked everyone these past few weeks."

Midorima huffed in annoyance.

"What about Kuroko-kun? When will you tell him how you feel, you can finally stop this nonsense."

"I feel nothing for Tetsuya."

"Don't play me for a fool Akashi, I see the looks, I am not blind. He can help, he already has so much."

"NO. I'm handling everything fine, I will not drag Tetsuya into my own mess when he deserves so much more. I am not good for him."

"Stop being ridiculous, you can't keep blaming your self for your parents and think that you'll only hurt Tetsuya because of what happened in the past. You are already hurting him at this very moment. Or would you rather have some other Alpha have him instead."

Akashi turned around a wild anger in his eyes, golden eye gleaming. Even though he had scary Akashi in front of him, Midorima was furious, the way Tetsuya looked to Akashi it was obvious it was bigger than some crush, he was in love with the red haired alpha and Akashi felt the same. He was tired of those longing looks Tetsuya would send Akashi, he wanted them both to admit their stupidity of keeping their feelings to themselves. He didn't want Tetsuya to get hurt. He was also worried for Akashi's well being every time he left for those few weeks, Shintaro would worry if he was drinking too much and how many partners he was bringing to bed just to cope with his sorrows. It was extremely unhealthy.

"Like I'd ever let some low life Alpha have him, but even so he is not mine and I will not taint him Shintarou, leave this be and do not defy me with this again. I will keep doing what I have been and keep theses feelings to myself. It is for the best."

Akashi continued to walk towards his class and was soon out of sight, Midorima stood there slightly frozen and watched Akashi disappear around a corner.

'Is it really for the best though Akashi?'

~

The school day finally ended and extracurriculars were in full blast.

When Tetsuya and almost everyone on both the basketball and cheer team arrived along with Momoi and Ogiwara the gym was filled with whispers.

"He's not here anymore??

"Yeah I heard he withdrew over the weekend and is going to a different school in another district."

"Why would he leave now? It's so strange."

Momoi piped in curious about this person who had left.

"Who's not here anymore?"

"Hanamiya Makoto."

At the sound of his name Tetsuya's heart rate increased and he clutched at the hem of his shirt uncomfortably.

"Yeah he's no longer a student at Teiko, something about a family emergency or whatever."

"Awwwwww I'm gonna miss him he was pretty good on the team." a girl with ash gray hair said.

"You're only saying that because you blew him in the storage room twice."

"What the hell maya!"

With all the commotion Tetsuya was lost in his own thoughts and memories of Hanamiya's words and touches.

"Tetsuya?"

The bluenette yelped and jumped when Akashi touched his shoulder not expecting the others presence.

"A-Akashi-kun, I apologize I was lost in my thoughts."

"It's fine, are you alright?"

"Akashi-sama!"

Several squealing girls interrupted them and Tetsuya took this chance to step back as he watched in slight frustration as he was swarmed by others.

For a spilt second he noticed the hands of Hina wondering way to close to Akashi in an intimate and almost familiar way. Tetsuya thought is was strange but threw it to the back of his mind. Right now he needed to get to stretching and so he used it as a way to distract himself. Akashi was back and Hanamiya had vanished after everything that happened Friday, he needed to focus on something else and so he turned from the bothersome scene before him and began his routine warm ups.

~

The ruckus of Hanamiya having withdrawn at such an odd time in the year had finally died down. The head coach for the basketball team wasn't too concerned, Hanamiya caused more trouble for the team and was too undependable. Akashi took it as a blessing but he was truly curious as to why but never looked more into it. The last few months of that year were normal and steady. Akashi and the others got along well and Tetsuya somehow became even closer to them. Soon the year was over and it was a scorching summer that would lead Tetsuya to his first moments of teenage love.

~

"Aka-chin, Tetsuya invited me to his house, it's a swimming pool Party and I'll get to meet his parents."

Akashi broke the pencil he was writing next school years training regimen with. He looked up with dark eyes towards Murasakibara and the purple haired giant hid his special blueberry flavored pocky behind his back. Before he could inquire about why Tetsuya had invited Murasakibara to his home there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Akashicchii! It's for you!"

The blonde omega handed Akashi his own bright yellow cell phone with someone on the other line. Akashi looked to Kise questioningly but Kise urged him to answer.

"Akashi Seijurouu speaking."

"Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya?"

"Hi Akashi-kun."

On the other end Tetsuya was sweating nervously, pacing in his room, cordless Home phone to his ear. He didn't have a cellphone and never really needed one even if he was pretty much a third year in Junior high. He had invited The GOM over to his house for a summer pool party but had yet to invite Akashi, he was nervous to ask him over to his home and to meet his parents, it was silly because they weren't in a relationship but the thought of the Alpha he was so interested in being in his home was nerve wrecking.

"Would Akashi-kun like to come to my home for a pool party? My parents will be here but only until the early evening, they are taking another flight for their small business overseas. I have already invited everyone else and wanted to ask Akashi-kun as well."

Tetsuya nibbled on his lips awaiting the others answer.

Akashi was slightly annoyed that all of his teammates were hovering over him listening to his conversation.

"One moment Tetsuya, I have some guests who are intruding."

He looked up and glared at the the others.

"All of you, out."

"But I want to listen to kurokocchii's cute voice over the phone!"

"Yeah I wanna hear if Tetsu sounds just as cute."

"Now."

They all backed off and Midorima ushered everyone out of his room.

"Sorry about that Tetsuya and about your party, I'd love to be there. What time and what is your address?"

"Kise kun should have it written somewhere in his phone so should Aomine-kun, but it's at 3."

"I'll be there at 2:30 and Tetsuya?"

"Yes Akashi-Kun?"

"You sound even lovelier over the phone, have a goodnight Tetsuya."

The bluenette was thrown off guard and blushed madly.

"Y-You too Akashi-kun, good night."

Kuroko hung up the phone and put it on his bedside table, then placed his hands to his face and squealed like a school girl. Thank goodness his parents weren't home from their date yet.

~

Akashi smirked, Tetsuya was so lovely when embarrassed, he wished he could see his face at this very moment. But maybe he shouldn't have done that, he just couldn't help himself though. He then went through Kise's phone and easily found where he had put Kuroko's address.

It was under 'MY KUROKOCCHII'S ADDRESS!!'

He wrote down the information then deleted it from his phone then messaged Aomine to do the same on his end, threatening a hellish training week once school picked back up if he didn't obey.

Kise was crying fifteen minutes later when he got his phone back and found the precious address deleted.

~

It was finally time for Tetsuya's pool party, his parents were out getting a few more bags of chips and CapriSuns (for Murasakibara) and he was waiting for Akashi to arrive since he said he'd be here half an hour early. The blue haired omega was in his room, listening to Halsey, baby blue short shorts on and a small white crop top paired with them. His loose hair flowed down his back as he did simple toe pointing exercises to pass the time. He wasn't really much for swimming and would most likely just dip his feet in the water. He was brought out of his thoughts as a door bell ringing made him jump slightly. He ran down the stairs and opened the door without looking to see who it was.

"Tetsuya."

Akashi was greeted with a sweet looking Tetsuya in an even sweeter looking outfit, it was similar to what he wore for cheer but less uniform like, it drove Akashi's blood just as wild though. Tetsuya sort of wished he looked through the door hole and maybe he could have prepared himself better with seeing Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, w-welcome, umm come in, my parents are out getting more snacks since Murasakibara-kun enjoys them so much and no one else has shown up. It's just us."

'Oh my god it's just me and him.'

"W-Would Akashi-kun like a tour?"

"Yes I would like that, but first where should I put my bag?"

"Oh umm you could put it in my room if you'd like?"

Tetsuya twiddled with his thumbs and looked up to Akashi with his big baby blues. He was weak.

"Yes, please lead the way."

Tetsuya closed the front door and went down a hallway, made a left turn into a staircase and continued up them. His bubble of a butt jiggled slightly as he pranced up the stairs, Akashi did his best not to linger to long on it but he was still a young boy and an Alpha. Tetsuya noticed where Akashi was looking and a small tingle filled his heart and fingers. He had never felt that before. He was so lost in what he was feeling that he was in front of his bedroom door before he knew it.

"T-This is my room, you can go ahead and put your bag on the bed if you want, do you need to change into your swim suit still?"

"I'm just going to change shirts really quick, is that ok?"

"Oh yes, you can use the bathroom."

He turned around to open his bathroom door but then heard the sound of clothes rustling and turned around quickly.

"A-Akashi-kun?!? What's are you doing??"

"I'm taking off my shirt Tetsuya, is that not ok?"

"N-No! I mean y-yes it's fine but I thought y-you were going to change more privately??"

Tetsuya's hands covered his face but he was peaking through his fingers unable to help himself since it was Akashi in front of him, upper half naked. He was a young omega after all and even if he had yet to fully mature he was still a hormonal driven teen at times and it was always only with Akashi.

"Like what you see?"

"Akashi-kun please put a shirt on."

"Why? When I'm going to swim anyways."

"But you said you were going to change shirts."

"I only said that to see your reaction and it was definitely worth it."

Tetsuya was blushing and his ears and tips of his shoulders were too.

'Oh god, he looks so good. I really want to touch him. Why am I thinking like this?? What is wrong with me??'

The alpha had seen Kuroko's slight worry and knew his head was filled with certain thoughts and questions.

"Tetsuya it's ok, what you feel right now is normal and you shouldn't belittle yourself over it. Don't be afraid of it."

"Are you s-sure?"

'So damn innocent'

"Yes."

He dropped his hands slowly and was once again nibbling on his lips as he took in Akashi's trimmed form before him, he found himself slowly moving towards the other and eventually he was lightly touching Akashi's abdomen. Akashi was literally losing his head, this was something not expected from the omega and he probably shouldn't have instigated anything. This could be troublesome for them both because Akashi had made up his mind to keep his feelings and wants buried. He was thrown more into how much he wanted Tetsuya when the omega started to let his fingers wander, from his sternum slowly towards his belly button. His fingers would dip and rise over Akashi's six pack and then they moved towards Akashi's V cut and Tetsuya had his plump lips between his teeth and god it was maddening. He wasn't even doing anything sexual and he wanted to ravage the omega before him, he had never felt like this, not even with the countless people he slept with.

He felt Tetsuya's finger tips glide over his skin in pure curiosity and the Alpha was beginning to breathe a little heavier. Tetsuya was beginning to pant slightly as well, thoughts of sex and anything in that nature never really took up his mind, only at times he'd stare too long at Akashi would they slowly creep into the depths of his mind. He could feel and smell Akashi's scent changing and the fact that he was doing it made him so happy and proud. Akashi grasped onto the side Tetsuya's face gently, dug his fingers in the other's blue locks and slowly brought him closer. Eyelids half open and clouded, Tetsuya stood on his tip toes and brought both his hands to Akashi's chest, palms down to steady himself more. Their breathes were mingling and Tetsuya's scent had skyrocket. He had never smelt this way, some days his vanilla scent was strong, on other days it was barely there but at this moment it was like he was bathing the room in it. Tetsuya's plump pink lips were parted and he was getting high off Akashi's breath and aroused scent, he was drowning in bliss. Akashi's mind was supplying him with scenario after scenario, each one getting a little dirtier than the last. He wanted his tongue on the others, he wanted to make Tetsuya's mouth wetter, he wanted his spit to gloss those sinful lips that looked like they were made for sucking his Apha cock. He brought his other hand to the small of Tetsuya's back, the touch brought out a small moan from the omega and Akashi growled approvingly. They were both so close, only a few more centimeters and

"Tetsuya!! Me and your mother are back, I think we have enough chips based on what you told us about Murasakibara-San!"

At the sound of his fathers voice Tetsuya jumped back quickly and panting heavily. Akashi was panting as well eyeing Tetsuya. Kuroko took in the situation and his eyes widened like saucers.

"Oh shit! Akashi-kun put on a shirt, hurry! My fathers going to come up here any minute I just know i-!"

"Tetsuya my precious baby boy I'm coming up!"

"Akashi-kun!"

Akashi broke from his trance and realized the father of the Omega he wants so bad and almost had a taste of was coming up the stairs and his shirt was still off and the room smelt like aroused Alpha pheromones and Tetsuya's deeply potent scent.

"Oh shit."

"Hurry!"

"Open the windows to air out the room. Do you have any perfume?"

Tetsuya immediately opened his window by his bed then rummaged nervously through his dresser for his favorite vanilla perfume spray and doused his entire room in it. Akashi turned to pick up the shirt he was wearing but tripped over his own feet. Tetsuya giggled at the insanity of it all, him acting like a typical teenager trying to hide what he was doing from his doting father and it made him feel giddy. Akashi chuckled on the floor and smiled as well, this was a complete first for him, he had never been in any relationship like this and never experienced these kind of moments, it was endearing, exciting and heartwarming.

"Oh my god Akashi-kun hurry up!"

Tetsuya giggled cutely some more and picked up Akashi's shirt from the floor and tossed it to him, he pulled it on swiftly and in less than 6 minutes the room was fairly aired out and Akashi was fully clothed. Tetsuya ran to the bathroom to make it look like he was coming out as his father would walk in. Akashi decided to sit on the bed and pulled out a random magazine he swiped from the nightstand and pretended to read through it.

The door swung open and there was Mr. Kuroko in all his fatherly glory. He was quite tall and had silver blue hair and sterling eyes. He was an obvious Alpha and had an athletic build to him. His brows scrunched at the scene of a young Alpha in his omega sons room and he zoomed into overprotective Father mode.

"Uhhh Honeyyy!? There's an Alpha in my sons room!"

Crashing of plates could be heard from below and then running steps up the stairs. Then there was a Mrs. kuroko with big blue eyes and matching hair at the door frame, now Akashi new where Tetsuya got his otherworldly beauty from. Her eyes were alight with pure fascination at the sight of a Handsome Alpha in her sons room, she had been waiting for him to bring home a boy and had always day dreamed about it when she was pregnant with him.

"FINALLY! Tetsuya! My baby, have you kissed yet??? Are you dating?? Has he fully presented yet???

The bathroom door flew open and Tetsuya yelled at his parents for being so embarrassing.

"Mom?! Please stop! Y-You're embarrassing me in front of Akashi-kun!"

"Oh calm down I'm only teasing you love, your hunk of boyfriend sure is a catch."

The intellectual eyes of Kuroko's mother swept over them both, she took in the redness of her son and noticed it wasn't just from being embarrassed. She took in the open window and saw Akashi's shirt a bit disheveled and new immediately what happened or almost did. She smirked knowingly.

"Boyfriend!?!? My Tetsuya is not aloud to to date until he is a junior in college!"

"Dad!!"

A Deep chucked could be heard and the three Kuroko's turned to the source and saw Akashi smiling and laughing, Tetsuya awed at the sight, he had never seen Akashi laugh, not like this, it was beautiful.

"Tetsuya is even cuter with his family."

"What?? He's calling our son by his first name! Yukiiii!?"

"Oh shush you whiny child! We'll leave you two alone and let you know when your other friends get here. Let's go dear."

"But Yuki there is no way I'm leaving our son in a room with an Alpha."

"Yes you are because I said so!"

Mrs. Kuroko dragged her husband out and closed the door. Then it opened slightly.

"Oh and Akashi dear? Fix your shirt before coming down stairs, my idiot husband might catch on then."

She then retreated closing the door softly. The two were left in silence.

"Uhm Akashi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Please drown me in my pool when you get the chance."

Akashi chuckled again.

"Sorry Tetsuya I can not do that for you. I would miss you too much."

~

Eventually the others arrived and Akashi and Tetsuya were by the pool. Aomine and Kise were already diving in and Murasakibara was on the third bag of chips, while Midorima was conversing smoothly with Tetsuya's father. Momoi and Ogiwara were doing underwater handstands. The hot afternoon soon turned to a coolish evening, the outdoor dangling lights lit the back yard in a warm summer glow. Tetsuya's parents were soon gathering there luggage and waving goodbye to their son, Yuki kissed her son on his forehead and dragged her stubborn husband to there taxi. He was complaining about leaving his son with a lust monster of an Alpha the entire time. Aomine and Ogiwara laughed while Kise was questioning why Mr. Kuroko was calling him that.

The pool party was soon brought inside the living room, popcorn and candy littered the coffee table as scary movies played on the large television. The entire time Tetsuya was riddled with questions about his almost kiss and he badly wanted to speak to Akashi. He never got the chance though, with being around the others and never getting the time alone. As it was getting later, one by one each of them fell asleep where they lay, Tetsuya fought sleep as best he could but was soon swept up into darkness. Then it was morning and everyone was up getting ready to leave, Akashi was the first, having received a call from his company, he needed to report to fix whatever issue had occurred, Tetsuya tried his best to will the sadness away as he bid Akashi goodbye as he was getting into his limousine. He must not have heard him since Akashi never looked back. The others eventually left and Tetsuya was left to clean up the mess. As the day wore on he was left in the empty house and his heart only became heavier, was Akashi embarrassed about what happened? Was he thinking it was a mistake to kiss him? Or almost kiss? Did he not want him? Maybe he already had a significant other? Was he not going to do anything? All these questions and no answers.

~

"Dammit boy!"

A loud slap and the breaking of glass could be heard in a ramshackle home in a dingy neighborhood. An enraged Alpha was smacking his son around for being useless once more.

"I should have thrown you out when I had the chance!"

The younger Alpha sat up from the raggedy floor he had fallen to defiance and pure hatred in his eyes. God how he hated him, years of abuse by hands or words and it all spilt over. For awhile the young alpha had been thinking of ridding himself of his wretched father, so much to the point he'd day dream about shoving a knife through his abdomen or putting a bullet through his brain. His deep voice spoke against his father's words.

"Why don't you go yourself you waste of space."

Each of his words were laced with pure hostility.

"How dare you speak to your father that way!"

At the word father the younger Alpha burst into laughter.

"Hahaha! Father?! You definitely don't fit that title. Hell you didn't even fit the title 'husband'. You are not my father. In fact I kind of don't want one anymore."

The older Alpha grabbed a broken glass bottle that was beside his feet on the floor and strode toward the other. He was planning to shut the other up with pain.

"No no no, I wouldn't if I were you."

The boy on the floor pulled out a large switch blade from his jean pocket and flipped it open smoothly. The dark gleam in his eyes held danger and his father faltered at the sight.

"You know I only just truly realized a few weeks ago that I don't really need you, in fact I probably never did. You drove mother away with your demands and anger and ever since then I've hated you for it. I've waited for this day to come for so long, and now I'm much stronger, you can't really scare me like you used to. You're fat and old, all you do is sit on that couch and drink, shoot up five times a day and do nothing."

The young Alpha stood, with broad shoulders and large hands, he had grown larger than his own father and looked nothing like him, he had taken on more of his mother's traits, dark hair and darker eyes. He played with the knife in his hands, brought it to his mouth and nicked his tongue, ruby red blood drops coated the tip and he savored the taste.

"Mmmm."

"You shitty worthless boy! Think you can lay a hand on me!?"

He received no immediate answer and it was silent for a small moment.

"Well...we're about to find out."

His father's eyes glinted with fear. Then he was on the ground with a knife to his throat.

"You were a terrible father, all the whores you brought home, all the food wasted on them, all the money always gone. Mother was right to leave...But because of you she left me too! You fucking sack of shit!"

The alpha swung hard and landed a solid hit to the man below him, blood oozed from his nose. He then slowly sunk the knifes edge into skin, the look of pure fear in the older Alphas eyes only drove the knife deeper.

"Hahahaha! Look at you! You look perfect like this!"

"Makot-!"

At the sound of his name Hanamiya drove the knife all the way, severing the jugular, blood spurt wildly to the floor and across his face.

"Don't say my fucking name."

He watched as the life drained from his fathers eyes, and drew his hand to his face, smearing his blood all over, giving him a crazed look. The sound of a knife being pulled from still warm flesh bounced off the walls. He stood up from a top the body and walked towards the kitchen, knife low at his side leaving a trail of what he'd just done. Bloody hand prints marred the dingy white fridge as he opened it, beer and more beer and nothing else, Hanamiya swiped one and popped the top with his teeth and chugged it smoothly, the fact that he had just took his fathers life meant nothing to him. His dead gaze fell to the living room floor and he smiled.

"Guess I'll clean up old man."

~

The summer months flew by and Tetsuya hung out with The Generation of Miracles often, Ogiwara and Momoi included but he could tell a shift in his and Akashi's relationship. Akashi would avoid all contact and would no longer touch the other like he used to, he noticed he was more distracted and always leaving early or excusing himself. Tetsuya would begin to avoid him as well afraid of bringing up memories and embarrassing himself, the rejection of not speaking about what happened also turned him away from the Alpha. Because not once was his and Akashi's almost kiss ever brought up and it hurt. He stopped trying to find ways to bring it up to Akashi's attention, and let it be even if he was screaming about it in his head. He hid it well though, not one of his friends noticed and the last thing he needed was Kise or Ogiwara creating a mess.

~

A month into the their third year had already passed, Tetsuya and Momoi were chosen as the next captains before the end of their second year and were now heading their championship winning team on another path to victory, Teiko's basketball team was also on a roll. But as ther final year was going by Akashi became even more busy, if it wasn't the company calling him it was him himself leaving school even more than before. Midorima's worried looks grew in number and Aomine was concerned as well.

"Shin? Where is he?"

"He called saying he wasn't coming something about the company needing his help."

"Another fucking lie."

"Just give him some space Aomine, I'm sure he'll be back to his normal self in a few weeks."

"Yeah sure whatever you say."

~

It was now the middle of the term, Akashi was sitting in the council room sitting in the head seat doing paper work that needed catching up on. After several months passing, Tetsuya's scent, the feel of his hands and those lips followed him everywhere. He didn't outright avoid Tetsuya after the pool party but he kept him at arms length, he did it quietly and knew Tetsuya noticed. Then his avoidance was much more obvious, his company duties were becoming heavier and he gladly took the distraction but it still wasn't enough. He'd see Tetsuya in that damn cheer uniform, he'd hear his laugh and see those eyes and he needed to be somewhere else. He should have never let what happen at his home occur. He could not have Tetsuya, he would not taint him.

Just then the council room door was opening and a sickly sweet voice filled the silence.

"Oh Akashi-sama why are you all alone? Want some company?"

The girls glossy pink lips popped on the p and she made her way to Akashi's seat. Her hair dark held a strong flowery smell that was supposed to bring out her omega scent more, it made Akashi's head pound. He was becoming irritated.

"Leave Hina, you are not needed."

"Oh but Akashi-sama I've missed you, I could help you unwind after school again."

As she was speaking her voice lowered to a sensual lull that most would find attractive but Akashi only found it vial.

"Not tonight, like I've said many times before, I will have someone call you when you are needed. I'm sure I told you as well to not act so familiar with me at school."

"Oh whatever do you mean Akashi-sama? I'm sure I keep my hands to myself just fine."

She was inching closer and placing her hands on Akashi's thigh in a seductive manner. Akashi's scent was becoming agitated and he rumbled low in his chest disapprovingly. The omega took a few steps back but still had a smirk on her face.

"Get. Out."

"As you wish Akashi-sama, I'll be waiting."

Hina left swiftly and Akashi was alone once again. He really needed to reign in his bad habits but they were such a good distraction, at least they used to be. He soon found the affects wearing and he would need more just to keep memories from resurfacing.

~

Akashi had finally slipped back into his normal self, at least as close to normal he could get. Tetsuya had taken Akashi's strange absence and change in mood in stride and tried not to think it was his fault somehow. He along with all the third years were now preparing for Highschool, Tetsuya knew he where he wanted to go and had been thinking about following Akashi but he hated that he was following his crush like a puppy to highschool when he had almost lost touch with the red head. They had hardly spoken, he was extremely busy and basketball wasn't something the two connected with anymore since it was their last year and it was so close to graduation. He was still close with the rest of the Generation of Miracles and even they had slightly lost touch with Akashi. Midorima would still check in with him, but it wasn't as much as he used to because Akashi would push him away not needing the intervention and lectures.

~

It was early evening, there was an exact month left of school and Tetsuya was cleaning up the girls/omega locker room and preparing uniforms and the cheer mats for next years class, as captain it was his duty to prepare everything for the next captain, who ever it would be. He decided to let Momoi name them, he really wasn't up to it.

'One more month and I'll leave this place behind.'

Tetsuya sighed and his heart ached, so many memories, so many moment's, he would miss it so much. Once he was done with all he needed to do he decided to take a walk through the gym and the school field, to take it all in and admire the past pieces of himself he could not change.

The gym was empty, it was strange since he'd always find Aomine and Kise playing against each other or making out. Murasakibara would be sitting on the floor eating spicy chips or some type of candy and Midorima would be taping his fingers. Akashi would be writing down in his planner in the bleachers adding to Kise's and Aomine's training regimen for goofing off once again. Momoi and Ogiwara would be with the others practicing cheers and tumbling. He recalled the sound of the buzzer going off as Akashi and the team brought home another win, how the crowd would go wild. He remembered running to Akashi, cheer skirt moving with him as he did and meeting Akashi in the center of the court as everyone swarmed around them congratulating each other and talking about partying to celebrate. He soon stepped through the gym doors and was outside in the very spot he stood his first year for cheer tryouts. He looked to the field and saw something in the center and then his heart quickened.

'Akashi-kun?'

Tetsuya walked toward him curious and happy, it had been awhile since he had actually seen Akashi's face and heard his voice.

"Akashi-kun."

The Alpha turned at the voice behind him, heart slightly fluttering. His eyes landed on those eyes that shone brighter then the stars and moon.

"Tetsuya."

"What is Akashi doing here?"

"I was in the council room finishing up some paperwork for the next head and I decided to come here for some air. What about you Tetsuya, you shouldn't be out here so late."

"I was sort of doing the same for the cheer team, captain's duties and all."

Tetsuya came closer and stood by Akashi's side, the scent of burning fire and fresh pine filled his nose and he felt so centered. He hadn't realized he closed his eyes and once he opened them Akashi was right in front of him.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes Akashi-kun?"

He wanted him, all of him, he craved him in his entirety. He wanted questions answered, he wanted Akashi to do something. But doubt always filled him, he could never be good enough for Akashi, he never would be. It was glaring at him, especially since Akashi never really pursued him, never talked about the summer after second year and never truly made an honest move to ask him out. With someone as handsome and powerful as him, Tetsuya knew he was not worthy to stand by him. This was one of the many reasons he had kept his feelings to himself, why he always only toed the line of friendship and never stepped over it into something more.

Akashi was becoming weak all over again, he was holding on so well but he just had to run into him and it brought countless memories back. He knew he couldn't have the omega, someone so dark as him did not deserve something so bright.

"Why is Akashi-kun ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?"

The questions brought the Alpha from his internal battle and he felt his fist clench at his sides.

"No of course not, you could never."

Tetsuya hated his stupid answer, so empty and it only garnered more questions. He had snapped and raised his voice, emotions spilling over is lips.

"Then what happened?!...After last summer you've kept me at a distance, and I never pushed because I truthfully had no right to. Then school started and you became even busier with your company, and I felt that sometimes those were just lies to get you as far away from me as possible. No, I knew that's what they were. Did I do that? Am I not good enough? That has to be it! I mean I know I'm not good enough! I won't ever be! That's why I just gave up when it's the exact opposite of what I want to do!"

Tears were running down his face and he lost his composure, all his fears and questions came flowing out. Akashi hated those tears on his face, he hated that he was the cause of them. The next words that came out of Akashi's mouth silenced the war in Tetsuya's head. He let them slip because he was weak.

"I love you."

"W-What?"

Tetsuya was in disbelief.

"I love you Tetsuya, I have for so long."

Tetsuya felt sad, he felt at peace and he knew he shouldn't even be trying to have something that was so out of reach but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't help who he loved.

"Then kiss me."

Akashi eyes widened slightly.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't Tetsuya."

"God dammit! Kiss me Seijurouu!"

At the call of his name his will to hold back shattered, he moved forward and his lips were on Tetsuya's instantly.

The world around them seemed to stop, there lips were softly touching one another and their mouths fit perfectly together. Akashi had moved his right hand to cup Tetsuya's left cheek to pull him closer and the other moved to the omegas slim waist. Tetsuya hands had latched onto Akashi's red locks desperate to not lose the feeling of it all. Akashi could feel Tetsuya's wet cheeks from the tears, he could feel how warm they were. Tetsuya felt the plushness of Akashi's red hair and the smell of burning fire intensify. Why would they deny themselves this? All the dancing around their feelings, the avoidance and silly thoughts, it all seemed so ridiculous if this feeling of being so centered was something they could have.

They soon pulled apart in need of air.

The blue haired omega looked up into Akashi's eyes with so much emotion and love, that Akashi's knees almost gave out.

"I love you Seijurouu...Kiss me again?"

And he did, Akashi slowly placed his lips upon Tetsuya's once more then after a few moments he opened his mouth slightly, tongue prodding the omegas plump mouth until the other allowed entrance. His tongue danced with the others and soon hit the roof of the omegas mouth and Tetsuya opened like a sweet flower bud and moaned. Tetsuya's body was on fire, with Akashi's tongue in his mouth, his scent engulfed them both. He was feeling like his body was floating and then Akashi flicked the roof of his mouth once more and he moaned louder.

"Ughh!"

Akashi ate up that sweet sound and made to work more out of him. The kiss became more heated, tongues exploring more and more and hands starting to wonder. The Alpha drew back then dove for the omegas neck, dragging his tongue along the clean creamy skin. The other moaned in extreme pleasure, high and long. Then Akashi's canines started to nibble Tetsuya's scent glands lightly, causing him to throw his head back wildly, his hands grasping so tightly at the alphas shoulders that the shirt bunched up.

"Seijurouu!"

Akashi groaned deeply at the sound and moved his hand from Tetsuya's waist to his ass and squeezed, pulling Tetsuya's groin flush with his own and grinding his hard member against the other's. Tetsuya wrapped one leg around the Alpha's waist, re positioned one hand and held on to Akashi's neck bringing him closer and started grinding in return and Akashi lost it.

"Tetsuya, shit."

"Uunh Seijurouu, more, please give me more."

Tetsuya pushed his own mouth back against Akashi's and the alpha wasted no time in sucking on his tongue, causing Tetsuya to squeal high. They were both losing themselves, all their senses on high.

Akashi was slipping, he couldn't do this, he wouldn't, and his inner Alpha rebelled against his thoughts and wanted more.

'I don't deserve him'

'Don't deny him.'

'You'll only dirty him in his own blood.'

'Love him.'

'He'll only end up six feet buried like you're parents.'

'It will be your fault once more.'

The thoughts were pouring, voices of his parents and those who blamed him echoed in his head and he couldn't do this, he couldn't take it.

"No!"

He pulled away harshly from Tetsuya stumbling back, Tetsuya was stunned and fell backwards to the ground. The sounds of heavy breathing filled the air around them.

"Seijurouu wha-?"

"Don't call me that. Don't."

"What's wrong?"

He stood up and reached out his hand but he was pushed away.

"No. don't come near me Tetsuya, this was a mistake, I should have stayed away. I should have never kissed you."

The omega was still, he brought his arms around his body as if to comfort himself. Bright sky eyes filled once more with tears, but they held even more sadness then before. He knew it, he knew it, he knew it. He's not good enough and even though he knew it, his heart was having trouble grasping onto the words.

"But you love me, I know that's not a lie. I know it!"

"Dammit Tetsuya I can't do this right now!"

"No! Don't you dare walk away from me Seijurouu! Don't push this away!"

Akashi was lost, who he loved he would not allow himself to have. He needed to stay away, never come back, it was for the best but he needed Tetsuya to stay away too. The only way would be to hurt him, shatter his being with words and then his life would be safe. Akashi hated it all, hated what he would have to say. He looked to Kuroko, a hard emotionless look in both eyes, his voice came out even and cold.

"I didn't mean it. That was a lie, I only wanted to use you."

Tetsuya sobbed hard.

"Don't!"

"This is something that will not happen, I am Akashi Seijurouu and I ne-want someone with power by my side. You do not have that and are nothing, you are not good enough for me and I will never want you by my side. You know it too, you are just denying the truth of it all."

Akashi had to drive it home he had to be a monster.

"I can never love you."

Tetsuya was hearing it all and he wanted to shove the words in the alphas face...but Akashi was right, he knew it well. It was his chance to cut him off, to push him away, it was a way to push himself into believing it was better this way. So he took this opportunity and fed into this wild web of lies. No matter how much it hurt him and how his own words added to his agony, he did what he believed to be the best thing he could do.

Akashi hated the words Tetsuya gave back to him.

"You're right Akashi-kun, I can't love you either. This was a mistake, every single m-moment of it...a mistake, a black stain, a cancerous choice. We were both bound to end up here sooner or later and I'm h-happier it is now and not later."

All lies every word he spewed, it took mountains of will to have them leave his mouth with the way he said them.

He loved him so much that it killed him.

"Leave please. I don't want you here. I don't want you. Not someone like you."

Akashi turned his back and walked away. He did as he was told.

'It's for the best.'

Tetsuya saw his retreating form and hated the way his back looked as he walked away from him. He fell to the dirt utterly defeated.

Many times the sounds of Tetsuya's sobbing kept him from taking another step forward but he couldn't give in not again. He couldn't drown Tetsuya in his darkness. So his feet moved as his mind became empty, the sound of Tetsuya slowly faded and he was soon sitting in his room, large empty house devoid of all life but his own. Even as he sat in his room and he was miles away from the omega, he felt his cries right there with him, and they had only gotten louder.

Tetsuya sobbed and cried, he pulled at his hair and dug his nails into his bare skin. It was like he was being ripped apart on the inside and his chest was being compressed by a heavy weight, he could barely breathe. He had him, had everything he wanted, then Akashi pushed him away like some disease and he only helped him do it. It killed him. He laid there for hours, repeating the entire thing in his head. Tetsuya understood though, that Akashi was right, he was not good enough and he could never love him. It was for the best but it felt so wrong. Eventually he dragged himself up from the field, half awake and in total agony, he gathered his things from the locker room and went home.

He was greeted with an empty house, parents gone once again. He didn't even make it to the staircase before collapsing due to lack of oxygen, he lay there crying himself to sleep in the hallway.

~

It was now early Saturday evening, Midorima had decided to check on Akashi to make sure he was doing well. He hadn't spoken to the other for a few days and was a little worried. As he arrived at the Akashi mansion he used the spare key given to him and let himself into the large house. What he was met with shocked him, the living room and kitchen were a mess, glasses shattered and plates in pieces everywhere. Bottles and bottles of wine were also everywhere, some empty others half full. Whisky bottles were next and Midorima followed the trail to his friends room. The door was wide open and the room was just like the kitchen and living area. Curtains were torn and his mirrors were shattered, then he found Akashi on the floor near his bed wearing what seemed like the same clothes from yesterday.

"Akashi!"

"Get out Shintaro."

"What happened to you? Did you do this to the house?"

"Just leave. Now."

His questions were only ignored.

"No, you need to get up. Tell me what happened?"

Akashi sat up sluggishly, an empty look in his eyes and took another long swig from the whiskey bottle in his hand.

"Akashi enough!"

"Do not tell me when I have had enough Shintaro. I need this...it's the only thing that gets the sound of his crying out of my head."

Akashi took another drink and lay back down.

This was bad, worse, new and Midorima decided he would need some help.

~

A whole week passed and Akashi had not shown up to school, Tetsuya avoided all of his friends and used the excuse that his parents were coming back home and wanted Tetsuya to pack since they were taking him on a vacation for graduation. An apparent lie that no one questioned. Everyone knew something was going on, with Akashi's absence and Kuroko's avoidance it was obvious.

It was now Friday night and Aomine and Midorima were at Kise's home. They were speaking while Kise was in the bathroom, only the two had seen Akashi in his state and had kept it to themselves for the time being.

"He sounded drunk again over the phone, and it sounded like he had another partner over."

"Fuck what is going on with him? I mean this sleeping around and drinking bullshit is getting dangerous."

"I know that Aomine, but I can't sway him from it and I can't seem to figure out what exactly triggered him, ever since the summer he's been off, distant, but it's even worse this time. I practically found his home in shambles and he was lying on the floor bottle of whiskey in his hand. When you got there I had cleaned up most of the mess except for his room. All you saw was Akashi drinking in bed."

"Shit...We need to stop him before it gets too out of hand and some slut tries to take advantage of him drunk, then he's the father of some kid."

"It's already fucking out of hand! He's a mess, he's not sleeping, hardly eating, he practically fucked some girl in his car before attempting to drive to school drunk, I've walked in on him several times this week fucking a new stranger into the kitchen table. I had to drag him away and kick the bastards out and have them sign legally binding papers to keep their mouths shut."

Aomine pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Dammmit...Have you tried speaking to him? Asking what the hell is going on?"

"How can I? he's drinking half the time and sleeping around the other half. And when I do get a moment he just brushes it off."

The sound of his phone ringing caught him off guard, he glanced at the caller ID and saw it was Akashi calling so he answered.

"Shintaro whereee is Daiki?"

"He's right next to me. Are you ok?"

"Put him on the phone."

Midorima passed the phone over, Aomine took it, eyes full of questions and put the phone to his ear.

"Daiki, I neeeed yo to find me some omega boys."

Aomine looked bewildered. Akashi was slurring his words even if it was very small, it was something that never really occurred.

"What?! Hell no Akashi, you're completely trashed!"

"P-Pleease Daiki, I need to get him off my mind, I can't handle all this that I'm feeling."

Aomine was caught off guard by the sound of how defeated Akashi seemed. So he gave in, whatever to make his friend feel better.

"Uh yeah I'll find some for you, me and Shin will be over soon ok. We'll bring some food so you can eat something and maybe you won't ne-."

"No, bring whoeverr you find, I don't want anything else."

Before Aomine could reply the sound of a dial tone was all he heard.

"What did he want?"

"He wants me to find some omega boys. You should have heard him, he said something about having to get him off his mind, he sounded fucking smashed."

"So troublesome...Where going over right now, this needs to end already. Bring Kise and Murasakibara, get Momoi to bring some pedialyte and actually grocery food."

"Yeah on it."

~

Tetsuya was empty, so very empty, Two more weeks and it would be over, two more weeks and he wouldn't have to see his face. He avoided his friends and did not speak a word of what happened last weekend. Aomine and Kise saw his crestfallen eyes but never pried, Momoi and Ogiwara tried to get him to talk about what was having him so down but he never spoke a word. He told lies about not being able to hang out, especially since they were graduating they wanted to spend as much time together before they parted ways but Tetsuya couldn't bare it. He knew they knew he was lying to get away and they let him be.

"It's for the best, I just know it."

He stood in his kitchen, staring at his fridges content, appetite non existent. Silent tears fell to the floor, it was quiet enough that you could hear them coming in contact with the cold tile floor.

~

"Open the fucking door Goro! I want my money!"

Loud banging was heard throughout the house. Hanamiya was asleep on the couch and was annoyingly being woken by someone at his front door. He grudgingly got up and slunk towards the loud knocking and swung the door open.

He was met with a tall Alpha similar to his height and maybe similar in age. He had silver white hair and was dressed tastefully. Hanamiya raised his bushy eyebrows in question.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm here for Goro. Where is he?"

"Oh you're talking about the old man, he's not really here right now."

Hanamiya turned lazily and slumped back towards his couch. The Alpha outside took that as his cue to come inside. He took in his surroundings and found the house disgusting.

'Fuckin filthy, I hate doing this shit in person.'

"Where is your father, I've come for money he owes me."

Hanamiya was not surprised and found this situation funny, of course his useless old man owed a shit ton a money.

"Hah that bastard ain't got a thing a for you, in fact everything you supplied him with he used on himself."

The silver haired Alpha glared at the other before him.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Hey hey now, don't get upset with me, I had nothing to do with that, I don't use. I mean I would have gladly helped sell it for a larger profit but the fucker never let me near his shit. Don't worry, I took care of him for you if you were on your way here to kill him for not having your money. If you still want to speak to him he's somewhere in the back.. in pieces, the earth should still be loose enough from where I buried him so it should be easy to dig him up."

The other looked surprised at the easy admittance of murdering his own father.

"You killed him?"

"Yeah I was kinda sick of his shit and stuck a knife in his throat. It was very liberating."

The Alpha who was still standing took a closer look at the boy in front of him, he could believe it, not once had Goro mentioned a son, he was a truly selfish man. He was a low level underling he hired a few years back but wasn't a very promising one. His son however, seemed cunning and gutsy, a complete opposite to his sloppy father. The gears started turning in his head, business was slow and with his own father having been dead for over two years, the rest of the his fathers partners were speculative if his son would be able to drag them out of this slow period. Month by month they were losing clients and many were backing out of deals. He could probably use him, help him get back in the game and on top, bring the business back to its prime, just like his father had it. The alpha started to lay the foundation needed to get the other to join him.

"Seems like your in a bind then? You going to school?"

"Nah I actually dropped out, told everyone a lie that I was moving, fuckin easy to do. I just really need some money. I was gonna sell some of my old mans stash but he doesn't have anything left and I don't really know where to go to get started."

"What if I could help with that? Get you into my school. I have big pull in a lot of places. Even help you with the money problem, I can help you get started. You'd make a good amount of money helping me out, you seem much more intelligent then you father."

"Hmmmm that sounds pretty good, but what would you know about the world of drugs and all its little side bits? You seem too prissy to truly know all the ins and outs."

Hanamiya looked to the other with a teasing curiosity in his eyes. The other only seemed slightly aggravated at his words but had a smirk on his face.

"Like I said I have a lot of pull and there's an actual intricate system to this type of business, several families in disguise as prosperous members of society and elite officials of our very own government work in the dark underbelly of Tokyo and with each family, there is a family head who controls a piece of their business underground. I happen to be the head of one of those families and am one of Tokyo's leading drug manufacturers and distributors, I run a great deal of the underground, I know what I am doing, so fuck off. If you join me, I'll have you selling to Japan's high rollers, I feel you have the skill for it. We've been running low on man power and the feds don't really look to kids in school so it's a perfect cover. Are you in or out?"

Hanamiya on a whim decided to join this Alpha, he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. He just killed his own father, he needed money and this was a way to get him cash fast and in large amounts. He also needed to go back to school or the government would come knocking since it was law minors attend school and if they were out too long they would come asking the parents why. The silver haired Alpha seemed legitimate and he could tell he had money and power in large amounts, and if selling drugs got him out of here he'd take it.

"Hey, I actually haven't gotten your name?"

The handsome silver haired Alpha smirked.

"Haizaki. Haizaki Shougo."

Now he had another man no one would really suspect for there "business" and maybe if he could really trust the other he'd tell him about what the company actually dabbled in.

With Hanamiya having a way out of his predicament, he no longer needed to stay where he was and grabbed what little belongings he had. Once outside he was greeted with a sleek red camaro. The car was a vibrant and stark difference to the neighborhood it was in.

"This is a sick ride."

"Yeah thanks, maybe if you hustle right you'll get yourself one, now hurry up we've got things to start setting up and putting together."

The two entered the sporty vehicle and were speeding down a poorly paved road. Haizaki realized then that he never really got the first name of his clients son and turned to the Alpha in the passenger seat.

"So I haven't actually gotten your name."

They stopped at a red light and Hanamiya turned to the driver.

"Oh yeah, it's Hanamiya, Hanamiya Makoto. Nice working with you Haizaki."

The two alphas shook hands, wry smiles in both their faces and in that moment the pendulum to a Great War would begin to move.

~

As the rest of the Generation of Miracles entered the mansion of Akashi Seijurouu, the sounds of loud moaning echoed throughout the house, and the living room and kitchen had seem to return to their messiness after all the cleaning Midorima had done. Murasakibara looked at the scene before him and scrunched his nose in distaste. He then caught onto the the moaning.

"Who whoever he's fucking is really loud Mido-chin."

Behind him came Momoi who was carrying bags of groceries.

"Oh my god what the hell happened here?!"

"Midorimacchii what's going on? Who's here with Akashicchii??"

Midorima kept himself level.

"Look, Akashi is going through something and I'm not sure what, it's obviously different from those times he leaves school for a little while to deal with...things. I've tried getting answers but he won't budge, he's just being extremely vague. I need you guys to help me help him. I'm afraid if we don't stop this now something will happen that he can't take back."

Midorima looked to the others with determination in his eyes.

"Please help him. He may not be outright asking for it but he's calling for help."

Sniffling, Momoi grabbed their attention.

"Yes of course we'll help, I knew he was spinning out of control."

They all got to cleaning the home, countless bottles were picked up, and cans of beer. Every room that was trashed was eventually restored to a cleaner version of itself. Once that was done Aomine was becoming aggravated and annoyed by the moaning that had not stopped. He stomped to Akashi's bedroom and threw the door open angrily. He saw the red haired Alpha driving into some nameless male Omega and hated how far his friend had fallen. He entered and pulled Akashi off the bed, looked to the one in bed with him and glared harshly.

"Get out, he's done with you now."

"You can't do that to Akashi-sama and don't speak to me that way!"

The pompous attitude of this stranger who thought he was somehow an important being in Akashi's life angered the dark haired Alpha.

"I can because I'm his friend, and I can speak to you however I like, now get your slut self out of this house!"

Aomines voice bellowed throughout the room and the omega shook in fear, stumbling out of bed naked he ran out the door. The dark blue haired alpha looked to the floor and saw an emotionless Akashi who seemed like he couldn't care less what was happening.

"Daiki, I wasn't finished."

"Well I say you are, I'm dragging your ass to the shower, you need to get yourself together dammit."

"Do not command me Daiki."

"Oh fuck off, I'm doing this for you, now deal with it."

Aomine grabbed Akashi's arm and pulled him up and helped him to his large bathroom, he turned on the shower and threw his friend in a bit roughly. The now wet Alpha glared at the other since the water was cold but did nothing.

"Now I'm gonna sit here to make sure you actually bathe, don't pull anything because at this moment I can easily take your ass down. Now scrub."

Downstairs Midorima was making the omega Akashi was just with sign papers that he wouldn't speak a word of his time here, and that he could make no claims to Akashi or anything he was connected with and then he rushed the omega out, threatening if he returned he'd be arrested. Murasakibara was cooking a light stew in the kitchen and Momoi was taking notes, the scene of a half naked sex partner of Akashi's wasn't really a new sight and neither was the gag order. Kise was finishing wiping down the glass tables in the kitchen of some questionable body fluids as all of that was going on and wondered if this was the moment where things would change for Akashi, maybe this is where he'd start to heal.

The first night without Alcohol or sex was the hardest. Seijurouu was vomiting, unable to keep any food down, his body was so used to Alcohol he was rejecting everything else. Several times he would beg Midorima to just let him have a little but he wouldn't budge. Next was the pleading for sex, claims of his pitiful needs echoed in everyone else's minds.

"Please Ryouta just some stranger will do, I need to forget. Do it for me please."

Kise would cry and tell Akashi how he just couldn't do it and that it was for the best and he'd make sure he would get better.

The last two weeks of school they all stayed with Akashi. Tetsuya never reached out to them to ask where they were because he knew, he just didn't know why and Tetsuya was worried but didn't give in to go looking. He would receive messages from the GOM through his computer messenger and they were uplifting and some were funny and he knew they were still his dearest friends. Once graduation came he knew they wouldn't be there, and that was ok.

Tetsuya did however walk the stage along with Ogiwara. He plastered a fake smile as he searched the few empty seats that belonged to the Generation of Miracles and carried on. He celebrated with Ogiwara at his home and bit back tears the entire time. His parents where gone still but they had called him and they spoke for a good 30 minutes about how proud they were and how sorry they weren't there. They even sent him a brand new cellphone in the mail that would arrive at a later date as gift and an apology. Tetsuya just said that graduation from college was more important and so they had better be at that one and thanked them for the gift.

Summer months came in heavy and humid and he and Ogiwara would be attending highschool together, the others would all attend a different schools and everyone would part ways. Tetsuya still cried himself to sleep and woke up dreading the sunlight. When Ogiwara was over, he hid his feelings and all was normal. Slowly but surely the tears would slow and the medicine known as time would set in. Tetsuya got back into cheering after not doing a thing with it over majority of the summer months, and he threw himself into it to prepare for highschool tryouts.

~

It was a sunny day and cherry blossoms were floating through the wind, and a slightly taller blue haired omega stood before the gates of Seirin High. He looked to his best friend beside him.

"Do you think they'll like us?"

Ogiwara smirked

"Of course they will, we both went to Teiko, that's one of the best junior highs to cheer for. Also we bring originality and you bring talent, they'd be stupid to not see that."

Tetsuya rolled his eyes and smiled at what lie before him. It wasn't really bright but it was still a smile. It was a little easier at nights when he was alone in bed, and in the day the sun would help in keeping his darker thoughts and memories of a hot red kiss, crimson hair and burning fire away.

~

Akashi along with Momoi we're entering Rakuzan Highschool, many of the students stopped to stair in awe. Akashi Seijurouu, a rare Alpha with a devilishly handsome face and eyes that made men bend at the knee, was attending one of the best high schools in Japan. Momoi Satsuki, a dazzling Omega who stood beside him was the daughter of a world renowned model and was envied by many. Everyone they passed thought for sure they were dating.

"Look Akashi-kun everyone's staring."

Momoi giggled and looked to Akashi who just had an uninterested look on his face, she was trying to get him to do something other than look so down.

"I don't care for them Satsuki, let's just get to the front office to make sure we're settled."

Momoi just sighed.

Akashi had gotten better over the summer months, Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine, Momoi and Midorima had pushed him through the hardest parts. It was rough and some nights Akashi would get physical with Aomine or whoever was in his line of sight. Momoi would just watch on in tears, and Midorima would turn away unable to look at the scene. His diet slowly eased back into a normal one, alcoholic beverages work kept under lock and key and Akashi was kept from it 24/7 in and out of the house. The mindless sex with nameless partners was something that vanished as well, and they all realized after everything passed that Akashi had unknowingly been thrown into a hectic rut, he himself and the rest of the Generation of Miracles were to caught up in helping to put it together and notice. As soon as Akashi was back to himself he was free to do as he pleased as long as he didn't fall as far into his vices again but it didn't really matter, because once his head cleared he realized sex did nothing for him, even if it was blindsided by a rut that caused him to have so many partners. He felt too empty to even bother with the act because he'd imagine only one person and blue eyes would haunt him.

On a particularly night where Akashi wasn't faring too well from his lack of whiskey and he had he passed out, he dreamt of Tetsuya and called out his name.

"Tetsuya, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Midoriya and the others would look to each other with more questions in their eyes. Tetsuya was absent for this part and they kept it that way because they didn't want him to see what Akashi had become even if he had played apart in it. They would get no answers from him, and they wouldn't push because if Akashi was hurting like this, they could only imagine how Tetsuya was feeling.

~

Both their first years of high school would bring great changes too them, they would become better at their sports, and focus their pain into success. Tetsuya would make new friends on the Seirin Basketball team who would become just as protective as The GOM, and he'd run into Captain Akane who was a senior. He would meet meet miss Aida Riko who was also a cheerleader and manager of the basketball team, a shy Furihata Kouki, and a Kagami Taiga who reminded him of his dear friend Aomine. He'd make dozens of friends over the bridge of several districts due to basketball and cheer and he'd become popular in the social media world, much like Kise. The Generation of Miracles would come visit and keep in touch, they would reunite with games and tournaments brought together by their schools, they would even try getting him to see Akashi, but they would just receive deviation and blatant changes of topic from him. All was ok for Kuroko Tetsuya, he wasn't really happy but he was ok and that was enough. Akashi would hide more inside himself, and only become colder, his reputation would only grow and he'd climb layers of obstacles that others could not dare to dream of. His former teammates would come visit every now and then, they'd meet several times on the court and would unfortunately bring up Tetsuya, as soon as they did he'd leave the conversation. He'd hope deep down that he could run into the omega on the court based on Kise and Murasakibara's not so subtle hints about Tetsuya still cheering, but it would never be.

~

Due to certain choices in his second year of High School, Tetsuya would make the mistake to trust an Alpha he'd swear he'd never be silly to believe in. But with pretty words, kind gestures, sweet smiles and a bogus sob story, Tetsuya would be ensnared in a world of deceit and false love. He would make his friends keep secrets, he would give up what he loved and hide his bruises behind false smiles. With a weakened heart and almost empty will, it was easy to fool him and keep him from running, eventually his wishful thinking of seeing the red haired alpha over the span of 2 and a half years would finally come to fruition. In one of his greatest times of need, he would bend his will to abstain, his darkest secrets would come to light to the boy he loved so much and he'd have to hope his friends could forgive him, he'd hope Akashi would most of all.


	7. Cardinal Rage

Ok way over due update but I got it up lol. Things have been way too crazy with this pandemic and i hope everyone is doing well!

This is a really long one and I was going to split it in half but decided no to. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and I hope this is making sense and that you guys will continue to like it.

music theme for this chapter gets a little heavy. The First Song is everything I wanted by Billie Eilish, it correlates with the sadder and more painful emotions everyone feels, especially tetsuya. The Second song will be Don't Trust Anyone by Suicide Boys. You guys can listen however you want :) That song simulates rage at its peak and fits the ending scene of this chapter and Akashi's breaking point. its a really hype song lmao

_

A large group of teenagers stood before the entrance to the BLUE Apartment building. Sleek cars drove by behind them and well dressed men, women and children passed them on the sidewalk, or sort of sidewalk. The complex had more of a private entrance, like a circular drive thru, and the actual entrance to the place was gate-less, but to park underground you needed clearance. Everything looked shiny and new and it smelled like freshly cut grass and sweet baked goods. Half of them looked amazed, the other half looked as if they expected this, it was Akashi Seijurouu after all. Even though all of them were tempted to get sucked into the eye catching surroundings, they were also obligated to stay on track to why they were standing out here in the first place. They knew that but they also weren't really sure where to go and we're hoping someone would take the lead in getting to where they needed to be. They were losing time and Akashi didn't like people who were late.

Kasamatsu decided to take the lead, they needed to get moving and everyone else seemed lost on what to do, and it was annoying him greatly.

"Alright guys, we should probably stop standing here looking like we don't belong and actually figure out where the hell we should go." Kasamatsu looked around to all the others exasperated.

At this they all moved their wondering eyes forward and walked through pristine glass doors that looked almost invisible. They easily found the front desk, it being uselessly large and made from black marble. Once they stopped looking around at the nice statement pieces and large TV's advertising the apartments with way too pretty people who were smiling too much, they finally looked behind it and saw a haughty blonde eyeing them all with poorly concealed judgement. Kagami rolled his dark ruby eyes and Riko crosser her arms over her less than womanly chest and cocked her head, silently asking the female if she had a problem with all of them. The blonde omega's shrill voice broke through the silent lobby once she saw Riko's body posture.

"Yes? How may I help you all?"

Ogiwara stepped in next, the attitude of the omega was truly repulsive and his words had a little bite to them, the omega could be feisty when he wanted to be.

"We're all here to see Akashi-san, so if you could please make yourself useful and point us in the right direction."

The omega looked outraged at his words and her facial expression made Kawahara snicker and Koki hide a smile behind his hands.

"Excuse you, I could have you all removed by security and I probably should, no way would Akashi-Sama have a meeting with the likes of any of you."

The group rolled their eyes internally at her words and Riko stepped in slightly pissed.

"Look here you blonde bimbo who's probably only working here to somehow get closer to Akashi-San, we actually do have a meeting and times ticking, so why don't you phone him, put it on speaker and ask him yourself. Or do you want Akashi-San coming for you when he finds out you kept his meeting from occurring at the time he wanted?"

'Meeting? Yeah right...more like our funerals.'

Everyone else thought.

The Omega looked like she had just been slapped, she was trying really hard to not tell Riko off and everyone was eyeing her, waiting for her to do something. Internally she was afraid that Akashi was actually expecting them and was hesitant to phone the Alpha. Riko just raised her eyebrow, pushing her to dial the damn number already. So she did. The line rung only once and the commanding voice of Akashi was soon reverberating against the tall lobby ceilings and glass windows.

"Aka-" but before he could get an entire word out the omega was already on a tangent.

"Akashi-sama, I have these delinquents saying they have a meeting with you, but there's no way that could ever be, so I'll just have security remove them."

Everyone else stared in astonishment at her words, she just blatantly called them delinquents in front of their faces. As they were watching her mouth move a mile a minute, they could feel something coming, like the small tremors before an earthquake. Akashi on the other line, was quickly losing his nonexistent patience as he watched the entire thing from his office on his computer. He was the owner of the building. He cut her off before she could continue her ridiculous tirade and by the tenor of his voice he was more than bothered.

"Stop."

Sakurai and Koki jumped, hair rising on their arms and hid behind Mitobe.

"They are here for me. Point them in the right direction and once that is finished, leave. As of this very moment you no longer have a job here, do not come back."

Kagami, Kiyoshi and Mayazumi looked smug and Junpei looked stumped, like it was that simple to just fire her, even though she did deserve it.

"That was fucking awesome." Kawahara added with a wide smile on his face.

Takao and Tatsuya were just shaking there heads, the red headed Alpha liked to show power in such mean ways. Izuki looked a little sad for the girl, Koganei was trying not to laugh too loudly and Fukuda was trying to shut him up by covering up his mouth with his two hands. They all stopped what they were doing when Akashi's voice once again rung throughout the room.

"I suggest you all get moving to the elevator."

The click of a call ended was heard. The Front desk lady was stiff as she pointed a shaky finger to the private elevator that only led up to the penthouse, which was where the red haired Alpha lived. As soon as they knew where to go, they rushed to it and clamored in the surprisingly spacious metal box that had a glass wall to the side of it, giving them a view of Tokyo as they went up. As each floor dinged by on the LED display the feeling of dread was slowly consuming each one of them. Akashi wanted them here for answers about everything, and they would not be able to deny him...and Tetsuya, he was still unconscious and no matter how much they wanted to deny it, they had put his own life on the line, and they had practically gave Hanamiya the go ahead to do as he pleased.

~

Kagami and Aomine were glaring intently at each other, standing at the entrance and blocking everyone from stepping foot into the penthouse. They had all made it to Akashi's front door only to be met with the annoying Alpha's competing against each other, something they often did whenever they came face to face.

"Ok dumbasses, you guys can measure your dicks later, let us inside."

Kagami and Aomine replied in unison, embarrassed at Mayazumi's fowl bluntness.

"Who said anything about measuring our dicks?!"

"Oh please you two don't need words when you see each other, we can always tell what you guys are thinking. Now move."

Aomine stepped back and Kagami finally entered through the front door, and the others trailed behind. Everyone besides Takao and Tatsuya stared in awe at the penthouse, they had been here a few times and had grown used to the extravagance. Large windows lined majority of the place, sleek furniture sat righteously in there spots, the kitchen was dark in its color schemes and the flooring looked way to expense to walk on. It all screamed wealth and class to the extreme. They all were soon gathered to the living room by Aomine and were met with the sight of Murasakibara on the floor sitting upright with his arms crossed, Kise on the couch with puffy red eyes and Midorima standing with his back towards the group staring at the city through the large windows. He turned around and eyed each one of them, eyes lingering on Takao. Takao caught on to his mates silent call and went to stand beside him and placed a comforting hand on his. The atmosphere was somber and before any could speak, they heard rushed steps coming down the floating staircase and then Momoi was running towards Kagami arms wide open and a soft relieved smile on her face. Kagami had a tender look in his eyes and welcomed her embrace. Some of the others were a little surprised since they had recently started courting and weren't used to the intimate interactions. After a few moments, she let go of the Alpha slowly and walked to Midorima, standing on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. He nodded in understanding and looked back to the others.

"You guys should sit down, don't just bunch up in a cluster. Akashi will be down shortly."

They all moved stiffly and sat on the large plush couch, some stood behind it, unconsciously forming a protective like barrier, an Alpha instinct ingrained deep within them. Tatsuya sat by Murasakibara's side on the floor and kissed his cheek, the purple haired giant just leaned onto his mates shoulder for support. Sakurai sat between Mitobe and Koki, and Mayazumi stood behind them. Ogiwara sat by the arm of the couch with Murasakibara in front of him. Junpei and Kiyoshi stood behind where Riko sat, which was right beside Kise. Kagami was by Momoi who was sitting in a love seat that sat at an opposite angle to the large couch. Fukuda and Kawahara also stood behind the couch on the other side of Mayazumi and Koganei, Izuki and Kasamatsu sat on the floor by Tatsuya. Aomine took his place on the couch arm by Kise. As soon as they all settled, silence took over the living room, no one spoke, everyone was tiptoeing on several emotions and waiting for the red head to grace them with their presence was too much, so Takao being the optimistic person he is decided to break the silence.

"Ok, it's way too quiet and it's making me even more uncomfortable. Why don't we talk about something?"

At his words, Kagami scoffed and his mood soured even more.

"Well what are we supposed to talk about? How fucking sunny it's been outside? Or maybe we can talk about how are days went? Maybe about what I had for fucking breakfast? You know what? Maybe we deserve to be a little fucking uncomfortable Kazunari." Kagami snapped.

"Calm down Kagami, I'm just trying to make things a little less tense." Takao bit back.

"Oh fucking stop it, you and I both know nothing will make this less tense."

"Stop getting upset with my mate Kagami." Midorima cut in and glared at the darker haired Alpha. Kiyoshi jumped in to placate them all.

"Alright let's just Calm down, Kagami don't be an asshole and Takao we all know you mean well but, I just don't think talking about anything is possible. Not... right now."

Takao looked down and his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. He knew that, but just seeing everyone like this and being here for the reasons they were, he wanted something other than despair to fill there minds, even if it was for a little while.

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to make everyone feel better."

Kagami looked to his feet and Momoi grasped his hand and laced her fingers within his. Midorima placed a hand to his lower back as a sign of comfort and understanding.

"No, I'm sorry I was being a jerk, I'm just...on edge." Kagami leaned forward and cradled his head into his hand, ruffling his hair.

"When are you not a jerk?" Kagami's head snapped up and glared at the dark skinned Alpha.

"Dammit Ahomine!"

"You two are so damn stupid."

At Kasamatsu's words Aomine and Kagami frowned at him, then slowly their frowns turned to smiles and then they were laughing lightly. The laughter spread and Koki was giggling beside a Sakurai who was hiding a smile. Riko smirked at everyone else's laughter and soon the living room was filled with it.

It wouldn't last.

~

Akashi stood in his room at the foot of his bed, watching Tetsuya as he slept, it was something he did a lot in the few days that had passed, besides from working and finishing paperwork needed for his approval to graduate a month earlier. The Alpha made the decision the first night of Tetsuya being there, it was the best choice, he would end up missing too many days of class once there small break was over and the omega was in no state to even deal with the mediocrity of high school as well. He would be by Kuroko's side for every step as soon as he woke up. He had already completed Tetsuya's paperwork, it being easy since the omega was a top student. The talk with his parents was simple too, making up a lie that Kuroko had been busy with a final project and had forgotten to call his parents. They both recognized Akashi's voice easily and Mrs. Kuroko was all to willing to let her sons forgetfulness go, but Mr. Kuroko was sobbing in the background about his son being alone with an Alpha who only wanted his son's body. It was hard to fake cheerfulness with them, with Tetsuya as he was in his room, and it even hurt to lie about something so serious to people who were precious to the omega, but it had to be done, it would have been even messier if his parents were told the truth. Soon he let those thoughts go and the continuous beeping of the heart monitor had started to fade back into his hearing and once again it was being pushed back as he was remembering moments he had with the bluenette in junior high. He found himself forcefully drowning himself in them many times as each hour that passed. They brought back dozens of emotions all at once, every time and he clenched his jaw painfully, trying to calm himself before going downstairs and seeing those responsible for Tetsuya's injuries, even if it wouldn't work. He knew deep down it wasn't just their fault but he was already angry at his own past actions. He thought about them every day. He needed others to be angry at because the amount of guilt he felt was too large just to point a finger at himself. Memories came flooding back in waves and he couldn't fight them off this time, he didn't want to, his barriers of being a solid wall were just too weak and tired, so he let them crumble.

~

"Kiss me."

"Your eyes, they're beautiful."

"Akashi-kun."

"I love you Seijurouu."

"I don't want you."

"Uunh Seijurouu...give me more."

"Hi Akashi-kun."

"Am I not good enough?"

"Don't you dare walk away from me Seijurouu!"

~

Akashi crouched to the floor as the memories took up every inch of his mind, elbows on top of his knees, he dug the heels of his palms to his eyes to stop the tears and keep them locked away. It didn't work and he felt his hands become wet. He couldn't do this now, he couldn't fall apart...

'clank'

The sound of ice coming in contact delicately with pure crystal eased him out and away from his head. He turned slightly to the left and eyed the glass of freshly poured whiskey. He had been sneaking it all last night into today, and Midorima hadn't caught on, no one had, he had locked himself away from them and made them keep their distance and communication was only allowed through an audio feed. He had told himself just one glass, just enough to ease his heart, but one turned to two and two turned into five and now he was on his last glass of the second bottle. He wasn't obviously drunk and with aging a couple more years his tolerance grew and the fact that he was an Alpha meant he burned alcohol at a quicker rate but he was still a human being, soon the effects would hit him like they did everyone else. He stood up a little unbalanced, eyes red rimmed and hands slightly shaking, walked to the table he placed the whiskey glass on and grasped it, with his other hand he grabbed a brand new bottle from his personal bar that everyone assumed was barren but was stocked with alcohol that was hidden well. It also helped that he hardly touched it, mainly for show but not once did he believe he'd be drowning himself in it again, like he used to. He looked one last time to Tetsuya in his bed, eyes lingering for a moment, then left the room. Midorima wouldn't be pleased after coming to the conclusion that he had been drinking for several hours straight. He'd been sober for almost three years but he didn't care, he only cared about one thing at that moment and it was Tetsuya. He passed through that long hallway, body held as if he was a royal, but mind becoming more muddy by the second and anger growing. He was angry at himself, angry at Tetsuya, and angry with the world. He stopped at the top of his stairs and picked up on all the scents in his home, he became angrier, Akashi could hear them talking quietly. There was unease in majority of the scents and worry in a few others. He then heard laughter, and hated it, there was nothing to be happy about. His grip on the glass tightened and he made his way a bit unevenly down the stairs, alcohol swishing around and spilling over here and there. His BAC had been building in his blood since he started drinking and it was starting to show.

-

Each one of them heard his footsteps and they could pick up on his displeasure in his scent. When he turned and walked into the living room everyone's jaw dropped at what they saw. Akashi looked the worse out of all of them, his black slacks were wrinkled and he was completely barefoot. The white button up he had on since yesterday afternoon was dirty, the top three buttons were undone and the sleeves were rolled sloppily. His hair was a mess and his eyes looked even more red than Kise's. He looked as if he'd just been crying, but no one dared to say that out loud. In one hand was a brand new bottle of whiskey, the seal still unbroken, in the other was the slightly less fuller glass of the same thing. Midorima stilled as he zeroed in on him, then the alcohol. Kise and Aomine looked to him with worry in their eyes, Momoi sat straight as a pole in her seat and Takao gripped onto Midorimas arms tightly. Murasakibara became more alert and inched his body slightly forward, creating a wall to cover Tatsuya. The others noticed the changes and picked up easily that Akashi drinking wasn't something good. The green haired alpha's anger flared at what he was witnessing, how could he not notice Akashi slipping himself drinks? How could Akashi give up three years of sobriety? He was being a child and Midorima was furious.

"Are you drunk right now?! Are you fucking serious?!"

All the omegas sunk deeper into the couch and their partners, their distress pheromones rising. The Alphas hackles rose as well jumping into protection mode. The green haired Alpha rarely rose his voice and this was setting off alarms. The mismatched eyes of Akashi looked to Midorima sharply, a "fuck off" frown on his face. Aomine jumped in next just as upset and worried.

"What the fuck Akashi, how many have you had?! Wait, you know what? Give me the fucking bottle!" Aomine made to move closer to him.

"Daikicchi don't!" kise pleaded, knowing it was unsafe for anyone to enter the alpha's space in the state he was in. His mate still moved forward, sure that he could handle him.

Akashi eyed Aomine with a hard glare. His eyes were clouded and even if his body seemed relaxed, there was a dangerous power waiting to be used if needed. The dark words he spoke to Aomine had everyone tensing.

"Try and take this from me Daiki, and I promise you, I'll break both your arms."

Aomine stopped his approach abruptly, his eyes were wide and there was fear in them. it looked like this wasn't going to be as easy as junior high.

~

It was dark.

It was quiet.

He couldn't even hear his own breathing.

It was nothing and he felt like nothing, he tried to speak but no sound left his throat. Was he alive? Was he dead? The darkness gave away no answers.

Suddenly, a sharp and tight feeling was consuming his chest, it was a strange and extremely uncomfortable pull and he wanted to run far away from it, to rip it from his body, to pull at skin and soft tissue and bones and sticky red wet flesh just to find the source and expel it from his insides. Then the feeling in his chest was gone and then it was all around him, suffocating him, making his eyes water and his nails dig into nothing. A high, deafening ring shot through his ears and his head pounded, the fact that there was no sound only made it worse. And as quickly as it came it vanished. It was gone, and once again that nothing took its place and then he was being dragged. He couldn't see who was doing it, he wasn't even sure if it was a someone, he couldn't grab onto something to catch himself but he still aimlessly clawed at the darkness around him. For a few moments, in all the chaos he was feeling, flashes of dialing Akashi's number appeared in his mind and he remembered his own screaming. 'Was that real?' Then the thought left him when the dragging stopped, the darkness receded quickly and a brightness graced his vision, blue eyes pained at the intensity of it and his vision slowly came back to him. He took in his surroundings and saw that he was on the floor of Teiko's gym. His palms felt the hardwood and his eyes saw the dips and grooves it wore. The sounds of birds chirping and distant voices of students could be heard. The gym, however, was empty and still and once his heavy breathing relaxed he eventually sat up. Everything was the same, not a single floor board out of place, the same graffiti in cheap pens and markers were on the same front row bleachers on both sides, and the same squeaky A/C vent could be heard. He stood slowly on shaky legs and took in the feeling of nostalgia as he stood center court. The pressure of something hitting the back of his foot made his thoughts halt, he turned quickly, at first he saw nothing and once he looked down he was met with a bright orange basketball. It did not move and he eyed it strangely, it made him feel guilty and it was taunting him by just being there. Why was he here in this gym? What was going on? The questions and the answers didn't mix, the strangeness of it all, everything together made him realize...he was dreaming. But how was he suppose to wake himself up. The feeling of realization turned to fear as the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight. A shiver raced down his spine and the temperature dropped instantly. The brightness of birds chirping had left and the atmosphere had turned a dim dingy gray and blue. The small puffs of his expiring could be seen in front of him and his finger tips had already begun to turn red and cold from the temperature. He could here himself breath and hear the blood rushing in his ears. The distorted whisper of his name in an achingly familiar and feared voice slammed into his senses.

"Tetsuya."

He stiffened at the sound of that rotten voice and he felt his blood had stopped running through his veins and there fore his limbs stood locked. He didn't want to cower so easily, to be still, but it was so hard to not let fear take the lead for him. His mind kept screaming 'run run run' but he just couldn't.

A flash of crimson hair and burning flames had him taking in a mouthful of oxygen, and another and another. Blood started moving on its predestined course and the feeling in his body returned, he started to move after those flames and then he started to run. Sneakers hitting the gym floor loudly echoed, he ran to the nearest set of doors and into a hallway, so quickly did he want to get away from that voice and into the red inferno that would comfort him, that he didn't pay attention to anything else and so his feet became entangled with themselves and he was tripping and falling. To brace for the impact he closed his eyes tightly and held his hands before him. He hit floor hard and whimpered in pain, after a few moments and finally gaining some strength to hold himself up, he dragged himself from the ground on tired arms and saw he wasn't in the school hallways anymore. There was a makeshift bed made of raggedy blankets and pillows, the walls were covered in half naked women in explicit positions and the floor was dirty and covered in food wrappers and bottles. The familiarity of the place had a shaky sob racking out of his mouth. This place, this room, oh how he hated this room. This was another safe house of Hanamiya's. He started breathing heavily, even the scent was the same, he remembered that this was about three months into his and Hanamiya's 'relationship'. He remembers that this day was the day Hanamiya broke his arm just for dropping a few of his things, it was completely ridiculous but back then he still curled in on himself, fearful of the punishment he knew would come. The breaking of his bones was so easy to Hanamiya, like he was snapping a Popsicle stick in two. Tetsuya remember the blinding pain and how he screamed, then vomited, and passed out on this ugly cold floor. The bastard had left him there for over 24 hours, in pain, slipping several times in and out of consciousness until Hanamiya decided to finally call some back alley doctor to set his arm back in place. Kuroko shivered, and he didn't want to feel that again, never again. The sound of a doorknob turning made his fingers dig into the carpet and a small gasp leave his lips.

"Oh Tetsuya."

The sing song call of his name had him backing up, scrambling to get away. The door swung open, and a crazed Hanamiya with a deranged smile was closing in on him. Instincts on high, his memories fueled his voice into action.

"No! Leave me alone!"

Even if he was having a nightmare and he knew this wasn't real, Tetsuya used his arms to shield himself from the blow he knew was coming and closed his eyes. He was met with silence and the feeling of sitting on something softer than the carpet he was expecting. It felt as if he was sitting in the seat of a car and the sound of a car radio playing registered in his ears. His heart stopped. The upbeat tune of pop music played and he knew where he was at, It was another moment, the FIRST moment. Tetsuya slowly dropped his arms and opened his eyes, the same sidewalk, the same neon lights that glowed that night and the same rain drops that fell way too loudly on the windshield. This was the first time Hanamiya had laid hands on him and made him bleed. It was a week into their relationship as a couple and Tetsuya hadn't even seen it coming. The Alpha was a true performer and Tetsuya was so painfully naive. He just couldn't believe he was sitting in the passenger seat of his black charger, and he was much too hesitant to look to his left and see what he knew was there already. A shaky breath passed his cold lips and he noticed the temperature dropped once more. The rain turned to snow and the windows fogged. He rigidly turned to the driver seat, tears falling quickly down his chilled cheeks. There beside him was Hanamiya, eyes hidden behind his dark hair. God it was all the same, every last detail and it was so frightening. His voice broke as he spoke, the cold only made it more unsteady and his words were wet. Though his surroundings and the situation where the same, his words were different.

"P-Please don-."

Tetsuya's plea was cut off when Hanamiya reached for his hair and yanked him forward until he was inches from his face. He could feel his hair being ripped out of their roots and he choked back a whimper.

"I saw what you were doing in there."

Hanamiya was saying the same words, delusional about him cheating on someone he simply greeted that evening in the coffee shop they had just come from.

"You were practically presenting yourself to that alpha earlier."

"No Just...s-stop. Someone please get me out of h-here." He sobbed hard.

"It's only been a week of being official and you're already acting like a whore."

Tears streamed heavily down his face, it was all too believable, the memories were so vivid as if they were happening once again. He hated the words that left him, he felt so degraded. Tetsuya remembered what came next and he clenched his eyes tighter. Hanamiya ended up slamming his face into the dashboard, his right cheek bone was shattered afterwards and his eye was so severely swollen he couldn't see out of it for the next four months. He remembered telling his friends that he was practicing a new cheer move and had had an accident. They bought it, until Tetsuya started showing up every week with a knew bruise or injury.

"How should I punish you? Hmm. Oh the ways I could do it."

Tetsuya sobbed pitifully.

"Please stop!"

Hanamiya smirked.

"Don't worry babe. I promise I won't hurt that pretty face of yours too much."

Tetsuya's eyes widened at his words, the same ones he said the first time. He felt his breathe leave him too quickly, the pull on his hair tightened even more. He tried to pry the other's hands off his hair but it was useless. Hanamiya was throwing him forward, everything was blurred. He suddenly felt the pressure pulling his hair release and he was falling forward, not into a dashboard but into darkness again. His descent came to a halt when he came into contact on what felt like grass and once his blue eyes opened, he recognized the familiar football field of Teiko. It was evening and the stars were out, he pushed himself up and his eyes grew wide at who he saw standing before him. Red as blood hair, strikingly fierce eyes and a body that screamed power.

"Akashi-kun?"

He was stunned and so lost, this nightmare or dream or whatever it was, was changing too much, it was giving him whiplash. As he took in the Alpha before him he noticed his scent was surrounding him and he gulped it into his lungs greedily. Tetsuya got to his feet and just stood there before this dream Akashi. He noticed he was crying again.

"Are you not happy to see me Tetsuya?"

Kuroko smiled wobbly and let out a wet laugh then threw himself at the alpha. He smiled even more when he felt arms wrap around his body. All the fear and confusion came pouring out.

"Akashi-kun please, I don't know how to get out of here. I don't know what's going on."

"Shh Shh, it's ok Tetsuya, I'm here, I'm not letting you go."

The omega relaxed as he felt Akashi's voice vibrate through him.

"And if you want a way out, you must wake up, of course."

Tetsuya pulled back and smiled sweetly.

"How do I wake up?"

Tetsuya felt Akashi lean in, his forehead touching his own.

"I'll show you."

Tetsuya was about to ask how that would work but stopped when he felt Akashi's hand gently palm his cheek. He was coming closer and mismatched eyes looking tenderly into his own. Soon, they were centimeters apart and Tetsuya could feel the their lips touch just barely. He moved closer to the alphas heat and soon they were locked in a sweet kiss. His lips were entangled purely in the feel of the Alphas and he was surround by his favorite scent. The kiss was soft and timid, there was no rush to it. Tetsuya felt Akashi dig his other hand gently into his hair to bring him closer, in return, Tetsuya softly held the alpha's face in both his hands as if to keep him there. After a few moments, the hold on his hair was becoming tighter and he noticed Akashi was getting more forceful with the kiss. He felt a wet tongue delve into his mouth forcefully and it felt wrong, Akashi wouldn't do this, Akashi didn't feel this way. Then he felt his chin being gripped harshly and his lip being bitten to the point skin broke and blood was dripping from it. He shot his eyes open and they dilated in fear.

Instead of the eyes he loved, he was met with the dark orbs of Hanamiya. The Alpha continued to shoved his tongue in the omegas mouth and pulled his hair harder causing Tetsuya to whimper loudly. Tetsuya was forced from closing his mouth and all he could do was cry out and wish he could be away from this nightmare. The omega was manhandled until his back was on the grassy field. Hanamiya was on him like a deranged animal looking to kill for pleasure. Kuroko shoved and pushed as best as he could, dragged his nails in the others skin and kicked with all his might but to no avail. What he was feeling brought a rush of memories of his screaming and clothes being ripped from him. He was reliving something that happened. His baby blue eyes only watered more. He saw that the grassy field had turned to hard wood floor and dingy walls took the place of the night sky. He was brought back to the room he locked himself in after snapping at Alpha. He was remembering what happened. Hanamiya was now taking off his pants roughly, and Tetsuya was becoming overwhelmed in his head, it was only a dream, this wasn't real but even so his heart was going haywire and he didn't want to relive this terrible moment. He needed to wake up. The feeling of foreign fingers at his now naked bottom half had him jolting violently. He forced his mouth away and pleaded.

"No! No! Stop it! Let me go!"

Hanamiya had finally gotten his own pants undone and was spreading Tetsuya's legs wide. Kuroko was trying his best to pull away but he couldn't. Hanamiya said nothing and just continued to do what he was aiming for.

He freed himself from his underwear, hard and leaking, the omega shivered in fear and he screamed louder, thrashing violently.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Please wake up!"

~

Tetsuya sprung up combatively, reaching upwards in thin air trying to hit and push. He gasped loudly as he did so, his body instinctively started pulling away from the Hanamiya in his dreams. He was silently screaming, mouth much too dry. His arms were swinging wildly, pushing away at nothing and he was kicking under the sheets, his mind thinking Hanimiya had them trapped. His flailing movement's soon slowed as he realized he wasn't dreaming anymore, he looked around frantically and tried to focus but it was difficult and his tears were in the way. Shaky breath after shaky breath he paced himself until he was breathing somewhat evenly. After he was as calmed as he could get he finally noticed the beeping, he turned to his right and saw a machine and then recognized it as a heart monitor, he followed the wires from the machine to his own body. 'What is going on?' He then felt a slight sting on his left arm and turned to see what was causing him pain. It was an IV hooked up to it, he was even more bewildered. He looked at the rest of his body and saw he was wearing a large shirt and and he was on a large bed surrounded by soft blankets and a dozen plush pillows. The smell of burning fire and pine trees swam into his very being and he relaxed instantly. It was everywhere, this familiar and calming scent. Where had he smelt this before? Why was he surrounded by it? A wave of dizziness crashed into him and he brought both his hands to his chest and clenched hard at his thumping heart beat. His vision was spotty and he felt extremely light headed but he fought it down. The omegas breathing was slowly becoming more even again and his tears weren't blurring his vision as much. Then the scent made him click. It was his scent.

He really called Akashi and Hanamiya was about to... Tetsuya bit his lip and held back a sob. Did he get away from Hanimiya before...? He stilled. Did he get away? ...He stopped his train of thoughts, he couldn't really remember in detail what happened after calling for Akashi and he didn't want to remember every detail at that moment. He wanted to focus on something else, he would worry about it later, right now he needed to figure out where he was, where anyone was. If Akashi did come for him and he was in what he believed to be his room, then he was in his house. He decided he'd go looking for someone and get some answers. He looked to his left arm and eyed the needle in it, annoyed because he'd have to pull it out and he knew it would be uncomfortable. With his bottom lip between his teeth, he grabbed it as close to the skin as he could get it and yanked it from the soft flesh, it stung badly and he whined as he did so. It was done too quickly and he ended up causing internal damage of the vein and widening the small opening, making it bleed more than it was suppose to if pulled out correctly. Tetsuya just ignored it and made to pull off the electrodes that detected his pulse from his body and then he removed the pulse oximeter from his finger, the sound of it flatlining rang through out the room. He then moved off the light blanket that was over him and immediately stilled when he saw his thighs. The handprints were an ugly blackish purple and the scratches were red. Tetsuya just looked to the tall ceiling and waited for his chest to stop its constricting. He exhaled slowly and faced forward again, keeping his eyes from falling towards his thighs. He moved upper body forward and bent his legs to crawl to the foot of the bed. The movement's were sluggish and it was work just to move forward. Eventually, he was near the edge of the mattress and his legs were in front of him, both feet soon came into contact with a plush gray carpet. Pale hands gripped the bedding as he rose up swiftly and as soon as he did, he collapsed to the ground. His legs had given out instantly, he was weak, drained and his body and mind caught up to the pain.

"Hmmph!" , He exclaimed in agony, his entire being was on fire. It was every where, from his face to his legs. It told the omega that there were wounds he had yet to see. That even his face was where another injury had been painted. Tetsuya brought shaky hands to his face and felt the rise of bandages on his cheeks and nose and on the bone near his eyes and brow, pale pink lips trembled. Stopping the tears from coming for the umpteenth time, he set out to do what he originally planned. If he couldn't walk he decided to crawl, the door wasn't that far. Once at the large door he reached for the silver handle, above he saw a screen about the size of a small iPad indicate in bold green letters the word 'UNARMED'. Tetsuya scrunched his features in confusion, then winced due to his injuries. He figured it was ok to leave based on what he saw. It took a handful of tries just to get his hands to hold the doorknob tight enough to actually open it but his persistence paid off. As soon as he did, he was met with a long hallway, seamless windows that showed Tokyo's gorgeous skyline and the sun setting. He crawled out of the room, knees diging into the hard tile floor uncomfortably. When he made it to the end of the hallway, his breathing was labored and he was sweating profusely, his eyes then saw a faint glow coming from the staircase. The Omega grabbed the corner of the hallway wall and pulled himself up with great difficulty. Once standing and was sure he wouldn't fall again, he took a step forward and another, using the wall as a form of support. When he got to the top of the staircase, he was breathing even more heavily and he felt dizzy, but he kept on. Before he made to step on the first stair, the sound of Midorima's yelling frightened him and he lost his balance, making him collapse again to the floor, it must have not been very load because no one came to the stairs to check for any noise.

He then heard Aomine yelling at whoever to give him the bottle. Tetsuya was confused but continued to listen on. The next voice made his heart beat faster, out of happiness and slight fear.

"Try and take this from me Daiki, and I promise you, I'll break both your arms."

Tetsuya whispered his name.

"Akashi-kun."

He was a little lost on what was going on and wanted to know why Akashi sounded so sad, so upset. Midorima and Aomine were angry by the way they were yelling as well. The fact that they were yelling at Akashi made Tetsuya feel frightened and light headed. He grappled onto the banister rail and attempted to make his way down a second time. Maybe if he got down in time they wouldn't have to worry about him so much, maybe if they saw he was awake they would be calmer.

~

"Akashi you idiot, get out of your head now."

Akashi hated the way Midorima was speaking to him, he couldn't understand how no one was as angry as he was after the circumstances. After practically carrying Tetsuya battered and beat. He was done with their calm attitudes, as if they were taking it so easily, they all pissed him off and he wanted to make them pay. They hurt the one he loved so much by letting him be, by just giving him what he asked for. They were useless and unimportant.

"Dammit Akashi, quit being a chi-."

'SILENCE'

The voice of the red head changed and dropped lower, his scent was coming closer to what it had been when he was speaking to Tetsuya over the phone to get to him in time. He didn't care about the well-being of anyone else in his living room, he would make them submit and it was times like these he was glad to be born a rare alpha. The ability to force submissiveness and complacency in anyone, it was invigorating. Midorima could feel it coming, Akashi's rage and was worried about how violent he could possibly get. Seijuurou would keep it at bay, he still had answers that he needed. He would get what he wanted.

"All of you speak. Explain to me why you have failed Tetsuya. Why he was even near that despicable Alpha. And why I was never told?"

Everyone else could scent the change easily, the omegas were already looking down, giving the alpha what he was calling for. The rest of the Alphas weren't liking what they were witnessing. Hyuuga and Mayazumi were keeping there heads up even though it was difficult, Kagami was just as upset. He made to fight back his instinct to give in to an Alpha who was above him.

"Look at you forcing your way, your disgusting."

Momoi shivered and she looked to her partner in fear for him.

"Kagami please don't challenge him, you will not win. It's dangerous."

"I'd listen to your partner Taiga."

Akashi glared harshly at the other Alpha who wasn't backing down.

"Fuck you!"

Kagami spat angrily, his own scent was climbing and though it wasn't as strong as Akashi's, having more than one domineering Alpha scent was dangerous to everyone near. At his words Akashi growled lowly.

"We were just doing what he asked!"

The exclamation kept Akashi keep from moving towards Kagami and soon everyone was looking to Ogiwara. He was shivering and crying. He hated that he was scared but he couldn't help it with all the Alpha pheromones screaming submit. But even if his voice was shaky he continued.

"We know what we did was wrong, trust me we know, but we were doing what he wanted."

"Pathetic excuse."

Ogiwara flinched at his words and looked to his feet in shame.

"Q-Quit it! You have n-no right to make him feel even worse! And Kuroko made us promise to not tell y-you. He didn't w-want anyone to know, it w-was his wish."

Akashi snapped to Koki who was barely keeping eye contact. He sneered at the omega who in turn lurched back and looked to the floor. The Alpha looked all around him.

"All I'm hearing are excuses. I believed I asked for answers."

At this moment Kagami had risen to his feet and was standing between the large television on the wall and the glass coffee table that sat in the center of the living room. Seijurouu was standing closer to the center as well but was still a bit away from the other alpha. Murasakibara looked to Midorima and then the green haired alpha looked to Hyuuga, Kiyoshi and Mayazumi, they all came to an understanding and nodded there heads once. Momoi was trying to pull at Kagamis shirt to get him to sit back down but it was ineffective.

"Please Kagami stop it, you're only going to make this worse."

Momoi was truly scared.

"Oh, think you can defy me Taiga?"

"Watch me fucking try you bastard."

"Enough kagami!"

Kiyoshi yelled but it fell on deaf ears.

"You're nothing Taiga, all of you are. I'll make sure none of you see Tetsuya again. Because of your cowardice and your inability to put his wants aside you almost cost him his life."

"You're right about that, we could have done so much more but aren't you at fault too? Maybe, this right here is why Tetsuya wanted nothing to do with an alpha like you. Look at you practically wasted, forcing Tetsuya's friends to bare their neck to you." Kagami motioned to the other in front of him with disdain.

Akashi let loose a loud growl and threw the bottle of whiskey he still clutched in his hand at Kagami. Momoi screamed as the alpha ducked and so did Midorima and Takao, they fell to the floor just as glass broke against the window and honey brown alcohol dropped to the floor. A few flinched as it made contact. Kagami was wanting a fight, seeing the great Akashi Seijurouu as he was now was glorious and he wanted him to feel terrible because he himself was feeling that way. He wanted let his emotions out and if Akashi was a way to do that. Then so be it.

"How the fuck are you any different from Hanamiya."

That was all he needed. Akashi rushed forward and Kagami did the same, they slammed into each other.

"Kagami!" Momoi cried as she made to follow him but Takao had darted forward and pulled her back to the ground hard, just as Akashi was slamming him into the coffee table and it gave away to a million pieces, shattering across the floor. As soon as the two alphas began to move forward to tackle each other, Murasakibara looked to Tatsuya and the others who were beside his mate to get away from the center of the living room, he then easily lifted the bottom of the couch with his hand and started to flip it on its back. Kiyoshi and Mayazumi made to grab hold of the omegas to brace them for the fall. Riko and a few others screamed out as the couch was being forced to ground by gravity and Momoi's cries for Kagami continued.

"Aomine! Murasakibara! Do whatever you can to subdue Akashi. Takao do not let go of Momoi. Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, keep everyone behind the couch and let no one move, Akashi will take it as a sign of rebellion and he won't like it."

As everyone and everything started to fall apart, no one noticed the blue haired boy watch them all with hardly concealed sorrow.


	8. Onyx Wings

There is some yelling...some more things break...forgiveness is reached?

new chapter! sorry this one took a while to get posted, work has started back up and I got my heart played with by a POS sooooooo….lmao. But yes I actually like this chapter but there are some parts that I feel are less flowing. I'm not sure, please let me know what you think of this one?

The song I picked for this chapter was a little hard to choose but I went with the song titled Wasteland by 10 Years. It fits every emotion perfectly and I think it resonates with Akashi and Tetsuya's emotions in this moment. The song is also about addiction, so it also meshes with Akashi's unhealthy dependence on alcohol in his weakest moments. I also really like the song. Again listen to it whenever, while reading or before or after. Can be listened to on all music streaming apps, well I hope it is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"How the fuck are you any different from Hanamiya."_

Tetsuya could never deny, nor ever would, that yes, Akashi was a monster. His mind thought like no other, his actions and accomplishments far exceeded many. His blood too, was monstrous and took the highest of pedestals. His eyes alone demanded the attention of any room. He commanded in the most frightening of ways. But...it was not monstrous in how people though it would be. It was not deformed bones or putrid smelling flesh. It wasn't using bodies and souls just because one could. It was not demonic or ominous like the underworld and it's endless pits of eternal suffering .

It was seraphic.

He did it with power earned, and gained, not by just what his family name gave to him on a silver platter. It was done with enchanting truth. He did not look down, he only looked up. He did not belittle, he gave others what they needed but didn't want, to move forward. Yes, it was scary, and many believed he was evil in his use of power, but Akashi never did it with the intent to harm...unless it was needed. Very much like how gods ruled, they punished those who deserved it and they did it how they saw fit. Akashi ruled like a half sullied angel, kept by his god's side as a bringer of saintly punishment, praised in how he fought the unholy. One side painted black, the other a harsh white. It was scary because of it's purity. It was scary because angels truthfully did not look enchanting. True angels were _terrifying_ to be near, to look at. They were purely unstoppable and would strike man down easily if it was something that had to be done, and it was never done in vain. Akashi Seijurouu was a monster in the most divine of ways.

But oh those words, how faulty and false they were. To even think Akashi could be a monster that only craved blood and to possess those weakest. A monster who sought power by thoughtlessly using others, was sickening. Akashi Seijurouu was not thoughtless when he used people.

_'He is nothing like, HIM. He will never, nor could he ever be.'_

And As he watched it all. Heard it all. Felt everything in the air he was currently breathing. He saw everyone he had come to know since his young teen years. Their faces showing hurt and shame at their actions. They were afraid. A divine angel of the heavens was going to smite them all in his name.

Shaky breaths left the omega harshly and his vision was uneven with tears. Glass flying in every direction had him jolting and the loud roars of Akashi and Kagami as they collided with each other only made him shake more.

Time seemed to slow.

_'Why? Why this?'_

_'Please...'_

_'Please do not be so rash. Do not break our promise so easily. Don't rid the world of mankind and their sins just for me Seijurouu. For I am the origin of sin itself. I am to blame for the failure I have cast upon our friends.'_

_'I will be the reason you will fall from the Heavens.'_

~

Akashi knew what Kagami was doing, goading him on, pushing his buttons. He also knew that what the other was saying was in a way true and it only made him feel more like shit. He wanted the other to continue, because if he could read people as truly well as others claimed, then he knew what he saw was Kagami _begging_ for a fight. _God_ he was all for it, something he could finally put his hands against, to let out his frustrations physically. Prove to all these sorry people how inadequate they were. Show who was better, who was best, and who not to fuck with. This was punishment for their faults, if striking fear and making them bow their heads was the way to go, he'd gladly do it, he'd gladly break his promise to Tetsuya. Because, honestly, it was much too difficult to keep.

Then Kagami had finally said it. The very words that pushed him past rage and towards something much worse. He was nothing like Hanamiya, could never be anything like him. How dare he say something so untrue. It was Akashi who took the initiative, it was Akashi who had saved Tetsuya from losing so much. It was Akashi who would end heaven and hell and everything in between for Tetsuya. He tackled Kagami into his coffee table and the sound of pained grunting and glass crumbling under their weight brought him much satisfaction. The screaming of others never registered, nothing could slip past his clouded mind. Everything else around was a blur and his scent had ascended a level higher. Indicating to those that even moved an inch, that they would regret it greatly. He sat up above Kagami one hand lifting him by his shirt and the other raised in the air. His fist met the other alpha's eye. And then again to his nose. Once more to his cheek. The Alpha under him was barely holding on against him but he fought back, snarling blood and spit. Kagami would always have a very hard fire to put out, especially when it came to protecting those he cared for. Akashi's gripped faltered on his hold of Kagami's black shirt and that gave the other the opportunity to land a few returning blows to the Alpha on top of him, making the other bleed from his lip and cheek. It threw Akashi off only a little and then he was back to giving blow after blow. Teeth bared and faces distorted in anger were all the two saw in each other.

Akashi was drowning.

"How dare you say such things! I have always cared for Tetsuya! Even if it may not have looked like it! And you know nothing of what you speak of! You know nothing of our past. You know nothing of the guilt I feel everyday for letting the world dictate what was best for me and forcing Tetsuya away from me! All of you are worthless in your assumptions. Worthless for Tetsuya! Because of your weak wills, he was almost raped!"

Aomine and Murasakibara faltered at his words as their hands had just made contact with Akashi in order to pull him off Kagami. The enraged Alpha boiled at the feel of them trying to intervene, they should have never thought to get in is way. He growled loudly and like a lion, he moved his body agilely and backhanded Murasakibara to the floor and elbowed Aomine in the nose. The two could not react quick enough and Akashi increased his scent more, they fought it, struggled to raise themselves but they did not get up again. Them, including everyone else, were struggling to breath.

"Please!? Please!? Akashi! You're hurting him! Stop it! please!?"

Momoi was begging, face covered in pain and she was struggling to get free of Takao's hold while simultaneously struggling against the heavy scent. Her screams were heartbreaking to hear. Koki, Sakurai, and Koganei were laying on the floor fighting to stay conscious, the other omegas were in the fetal position, instincts overwhelming their minds to give the dominate alpha what he wanted. Kiyoshi was trying to not follow them, he was astonished at how weak he was. They knew it was best to not fight it. It would only hurt more if they did. Mayazumi was panting heavily, upper body hunched over, arms barely holding his weight. Mitobe was trying to stay calm, trying to keep his eyes open and comfort a distraught Sakurai. Midorima was slowly succumbing as well but he had to fight it, if Akashi wasn't stopped, he'd end up hurting Kagami much too severely. And he knew deep down Akashi would loathe himself for it.

Then, in the thick of it all... he smelt something lighter, it was soft but it held a strong resolve. It drew him away from falling deeper into submission. _'How strange?'_ It smelled of Vanilla. Midorima looked from the two alphas fighting, and his eyes widened at the sight of Tetsuya...awake.

~

Tetsuya fought down his fear, anxiety and the illness he was feeling. He decided to stop staring at it all going to hell and decided to step in and do something.

_'I made this mess. So I will fix it.'_

He did his best to calm his nerves, but with tears in his eyes any way, he clutched the too big t-shirt he was wearing, smelled that fiery scent he adored and opened his mouth.

"Enough Akashi! Please?! No more of this!"

~

Akashi was drowning in his anger, but he could hear a warped version of his name in a voice he had been dying to hear. It couldn't be his voice, he was still laying in his bed, in pain and almost ruined.

"SEIJUROUU!"

He heard it once more. The same voice but much more clearer. He had stopped his descent into the darks depths of black waters and was slowly rising to the surface. He followed that striking blue aura. As he broke through, he was met with the sky, the universe, and the purest of stars that came with it. He was breathing slightly heavily as he took in Tetsuya standing a few feet away, looking terrified and determined all at once. He mindlessly let go of Kagami and he barely registered the sound of him falling to the floor and Momoi crawling to Kagami's side. He stood up and stumbled over tiny shards of glass, not once showing signs that he was doing so. He looked so surprised to see the omega awake. So stunned. He had assumed that Tetsuya would be asleep for an eternity, never to open those eyes to him again. Oh but he was there in front of him, still as beautiful as he was before he came down here. He was still as beautiful as he was when he first met him. He was spellbinding.

"Tetsuya?"

~

Everyone was given a reprieve of Akashi's raging scent, it was as if it disappeared and was flushed out by the smell of sweet vanilla in it lightest of forms. They all followed it and were just as surprised to see Kuroko standing and looking as if he walked into a nightmare. Many of them took in his state. He was a mess, long hair in every direction, bruises littered his body and the amount of bandages they saw was heartbreaking. Akashi's words of what had almost happened to Kuroko made them want to never meet their friend's eyes again. It was all their faults. Riko was trying to cover her mouth to hold back the sound of her sobs as she looked at her friend. Kagami, was defeated at the sight, and he gladly relished in the pain that Akashi had bestowed upon him. He accepted it as punishment.

Tetsuya slowly moved himself forward, body rebelling at the movement. Akashi stepped forward as well, unconsciously wanting to be near the other and soon they were face to face. Tetsuya was shaking at how much he had missed the alpha, how much he had grown. Even with his rage, his harshness and blunt words. Even with those eyes that were bright with hatred. Tetsuya found himself truly attracted to them. His eyes were feared by everyone, but Tetsuya was in love with them. But he couldn't let the joy of being near him overwhelm what his actions had caused. He couldn't just forget what was happening only a few moments ago. Looking around himself he took in more of the mess. All those sad faces, they looked so buried in everything that had happened and it physically pained him. How cruel Akashi had been to break something Tetsuya believed to be precious. A promise was so invaluable.

_'He promised.'_

He turned quickly from the forlorn eyes of his companions, and the bloodied face of Kagami and sent a harsh glare to the alpha in front of him. Akashi shifted back minutely at the look he was given and was thrown out of his stupor of seeing Tetsuya before him.

_"You promised."_

It was almost whispered but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid!"

His raised voice had Akashi remembering where he was, the other's words had him clicking pieces together in his wrath and he snarled back.

"How could you expect me to keep something like that!"

"Because I asked it of you!"

"I do not care what you asked of me, this is for everyone's own good! Including yours!"

They were angry, hurt. Akashi had broken a promise to handle things rationally and Tetsuya had lied and kept his secrets. But they were angry at so much more. Unforgiving towards each other and themselves at their last parting words. How untrue they were and how easily they had let each other go.

How could Tetsuya not see, see what had happened to him? Akashi was astonished.

"I can't _believe_ you.

"_Me_? _I'm_ not the one throwing a drunken tantrum. I led myself here and I will gladly take the blame for it all. Get it through your head! Admit you're the most upset with me!"

Tetsuya gestured harshly to himself, hand gripping the shirt just before his heart. The mismatched eyes of Akashi glinted in rage, his golden eye sparkling with a hint of hurt. Yeah he fucked up. Drinking his sorrows away was completely moronic, letting himself be lead once more by his weaknesses was something a good for nothing man would do. But he was Human.

"H-How could I possibly be upset with you? I mean, look at you."

The blue haired omega flinched and whimpered.

"I, more than anyone here know what I look like Seijurouu!"

"Then understand! I can't be more upset with you, I can only hate myself and everyone else but never _you_. Each one of them could have pulled you back, and put you in your right mind. They practically threw you to Hanamiya, they may as well have raped you themselves!"

The sound of a small hand coming into contact with an already bruised cheek had the air freezing.

Tetsuya had slapped him.

Wide eyes of every being in the living room took in the two. Aomine was floored.

_'Holy shit.'_

Tetsuya's hand stung, and it hurt him a great deal to move his body like that. It also pained him to lay a hand on Akashi. But it had to be done, the alpha was being foolish and letting his darker emotions drive him. It seemed to have worked though, Akashi was taken off guard by the hit. No one had ever slapped him before, not even his mother, he was never a difficult child. This must have meant that he was truly being childish. The alpha still kept his face turned downward, and he felt so off. He just made this messier, caused unneeded pain. He was afraid to look at the omega in front of him, afraid to see the look off disappointment in those eyes. Something that he caused. Why could he not just admit he was most angry with Tetsuya and himself than anyone else?

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't hav-."

Akashi quickly looked up and saw Tetsuya looking down, he interrupted before he could finish.

"No. I'm glad you did."

The head of blue locks looked up. Face covered in more tears. He was hit with waves of regret and was unsure where to begin with all that had happened. He wanted to apologize, to make amends. It was flimsy to ask though, to just want it all to be calm so quickly.

"I know I have c-caused so much misfortune, and agony, and I know it will take time but I will still ask for Forgiveness. For _e-everything."_

_'Forgive me for my lies.'_

Akashi's eyes widened and the Alpha could only stare.

His hand had shakily reached out, he hesitated just before touching Tetsuya's face, to his surprise and relief, Tetsuya stepped forward and turned his head into Akashi's palm lightly. The skin on their bodies tingled at the contact. They were both much closer than before, not one of them even paying attention to the bewildered faces around them. Akashi drew the other closer, and Tetsuya immediately latched his hands into the front of the alphas disheveled shirt. Akashi whispered softly and with pounds of regret.

_"Please Tetsuya, forgive me as well."_

Tetsuya stilled and the once late afternoon sky had turned to a bright city night, the neighboring buildings and their fluorescence glinted in jis fresh tears as Kuroko sobbed and whispered his wet words back.

_"I forgive you."_

They relished in their closeness. The omega was buried in the Alphas shirt and gripped it tighter, afraid he would disappear.

But it would not continue for much longer, the sweet embrace of forgiveness and acceptance. The omegas body would soon intervene and put there embrace on hold. Akashi noticed Tetsuya's breathing had increased, and how his body temperature seeped through his clothes. He was much too warm.

"Seijurouu I don't f-feel too well."

Tetsuya then became slack, and Akashi tightened his hold to keep the other from hitting the floor. He lowered himself to the ground carrying Tetsuya with him. The omega was flushed a dark pink where bandages did not cover. He was sweating and his hair was starting to stick to his forehead. Panic came at him in a tall wave.

"Tetsuya!"

The alpha gently caressed his face hoping to rouse the other. It did nothing. He looked to Midorima, eyes pleading the other to help. His raised voice was loud but held a touch of fragility.

"Shintaro!"

Midorima scrampbled from the floor, his haze of watching the two earlier lifted and was by their side instantly. He checked Tetsuya's pulse and could feel heat radiating off of him._ 'Shit.'_ Akashi saw his look of unease and his voice demanded answers.

"What's going on Shintaro?"

"He's fighting an infection, he shouldn't even be standing. How he even managed to be awake for this long is surprising."

The green haired alpha continued to feel his pulse and only became more worried. Yes he was fighting an infection. But there was something more. His pulse was much too quick and his aspirations were not normal.

"What else is wrong? I can see it on your face."

"His pulse is abnormal. He's beginning to show signs of Tachycardia, due to his body trying to regulate itself."

Akashi's eyes widened. That makes absolutely no sense. Midorima saw his confusion and elaborated.

"The human body is still one of the greatest unknowns in the entire world. We have only touched the surface of the human body and how it works, strange phenomena occur all the time. Miracles of cancer patients being cured the next day and completely healthy people being diagnosed with the most unholy of diseases instantly happen all around us. With the amount of mental and physical stress Kuroko has shouldered, I am not surprised that his body may have physically manifested it into a sickness."

Midorima worked quickly, maneuvering the blue haired boy to lay flat on his back as far away from the shards of glass on the floor. They didn't have the medication to handle this right now. This is something people were rushed to the ER for. Tetsuya could die if he wasn't able to slow his heart rate in time.

"I need an injectable form of lidocaine or ibutilide."

"I can order it but it would take too much time. What else would work? Think Shintaro. You are more capable than some of the best doctors in all of Japan. Use your gifts."

Pages and pages of medical dictionaries and studies flittered through his mind. Diseases, medication, treatment, how one drug could suppress a symptom and another could kill a virus. Then it clicked. Tachycardia - a fast heart rate...One method of treatment...Vagal maneuvers...perform an action, called a vagal maneuver, during an episode of a fast heartbeat. The maneuvers include putting an ice pack on the face and body.

"Takao get me ice now, several bowls of it!"

"On it!"

"Akashi I need you to remove Tetsuya's clothing."

Akashi growled at the request. His Alpha was not pleased at the idea of the omega's skin being bare for all to see. Midorima understood his reaction, and he didn't want Akashi uncooperative. So he was firm in his explanation.

"It must be done, the ice needs to be in contact with his body fully. Barriers will only affect the process negatively."

Takao came up to the two alpha's, three bowls of ice in hand. Midorima looked up to Akashi letting him know that he needed his clothes off. Akashi complied begrudgingly, grabbed the front of the shirt and easily ripped it apart, giving everyone a view of Tetsuya injuries that were once hidden. Midorima and Takao began piling ice closest to Kuroko's chest, then placed more near his neck and face. The entire room was filled with the sound of Tetsuya's fast breathing. His scent had turned slightly sour, and he was whimpering, indicating that even unconscious, he was frightened. Kagami gripped onto Momoi's arms to keep himself from rushing to Kuroko's side and Murasakibara held his mates hand tightly to keep his panic at bay. Akashi caressed his face trying to somehow calm the other.

For a few moments it seemed the ice wasn't working. Midorima was digging his nails into the skin of his hands. He was worried they would have to call for an ambulance and Akashi would not be pleased. All of this had to be kept secret from the public, especially since it involved Akashi. Then, gradually, heavy quick breaths started to even out and eventually Tetsuya was breathing normally, but he was still unconscious. A relieved Midorima sighed.

"He is out of the red, for now, you can take him upstairs. He will most likely sleep through the night but I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up in a couple of hours. I'll be up there shortly to administer his IV fluids. I'll order some medication for his fever and just in case he has another episode."

Akashi numbly nodded and gently gripped Tetsuya under the knees and neck and lifted him fluidly.

"There is a number on the back of the door of the medical supplies closet. They will bring what you need before midnight."

He then made his way towards the stairs and stopped, with his back turned he addressed the entire room.

"Once Tetsuya has fully awakened, you may see him, if he wishes it. You all may stay here as long as you need, there are several rooms each stocked with everything one could need. I will not be returning downstairs, and I will be by Tetsuya's side."

He continued towards the second story in a silent manner eyes only looking to the one he was carrying. The others just held their breath and were a bit perplexed. Only Akashi Seijurouu would sort of apologize with his back to you, unless you were Kuroko Tetsuya.

~

Midorima let out a heavier breath after Akashi was out of earshot. He was still a student, only learning his trade. He had dealt with emergencies here and there but his father was always by his side. This was just him and with a life he was attached to at his hands. It was so much different from patients he saw with his father. So much different. A pressure of a soft hand at the base of his neck calmed his turmoil and he turned to see a knowing look from Takao. He nodded to him and then regained himself before turning to the mess around him.

_'Time to get to work.'_

"I see everyone is conscious, that is a good sign but some of you aren't going to be for long."

Everyone looked at him besides the generation of miracles.

"What do you mean?" Kiyoshi pipped up and then his face paled and he quickly stood up and rushed to the kitchen sink, vomiting his last meal. Midorima sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Akashi's pull is very different from most Alphas. We had issues a few times when we were younger and his pull affects our bodies in more than one way. Especially omega's. Vomiting is one side effect, fatigue, loss of appetite and mild fevers. I won't be surprised if a few of you start vomiting in the next 15 minutes. Don't worry though, Takao and I will help and soon the side effects will pass."

They all looked completely shocked. Akashi was that strong.

"Oh god, I hate this part."

Kise whimpered next to his mate on the floor, who was holding his bleeding nose.

"Anyone who doesn't feel too horrible try and help those who can't make it to a bathroom in time. Aomine how is your nose?"

"Fuuuuck I think he broke it."

Aomine held his face at an upward angle. And at his response, everyone began speaking freely, the atmosphere somehow lighter. Seeing Tetsuya awake made things feel less bleak.

"Atsushi I think I might need you to carry me to the bathroom...now."

"Oh shit Ogiwara you're super pale, you too Koki!"

"Quit looking at them and help them up Izuki!"

"I think Koganei passed out already Midorima-kun."

"Dammit Momoi! Don't push down on my face so much!"

"I'm just trying to see if anything is broken Taiga."

"Mitobe I'm sorry I t-think I threw up on you a little. S-Sorry."

The sounds of uncomfortable groaning and whimpering could be heard, along with the sound of muffled retching. Midorima sighed for what seemed like millionth time to himself...and they still had to clean up the actual living room. He turned to his mate who looked a little worn.

"Shintaro, you'll c-catch me right?"

Midorima became a little worried but nodded with an 'isn't obvious look'. He understood what his mate was getting at. Takao had kept the side effects at bay for as long as he could but he was still an omega. It looked like he would be the next to pass out, Takao could feel his skin becoming warmer. His vision becoming hazy and he soon slumped forward and into Midorima's waiting arms.

_'So troublesome...but I would deal with it again and again'._


End file.
